


L'événement de l'année

by F4nt0m3



Series: Le Destin d'un Héro [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4nt0m3/pseuds/F4nt0m3
Summary: Après la perte subie, Ryder et ses amis doivent aller de l’avant. Nora doit aussi trouver sa place, non seulement au sein de l’Initiative mais également au sein du petit groupe d’amis. Et tandis qu'une nouvelle union se dévoile dans son entourage, cette fête organisée par Ryder pourrait bien changer la vie de Nora. Mais, un ennemi se tapit dans l'ombre...





	1. Il faut continuer

**_Système Valay - Phostaan_**  
  
Après l’attaque des Kerts sur Phostaan visant l’avant-poste nouvellement formé, tout le monde comptait ses pertes. Un agent de l’Apex, cinq colons et Lexi T’Perro, docteur du Tempête, mère de deux petites filles et fiancée de la Pionnière humaine. À ces six morts s’ajoutaient deux blessés légers pour l’Apex, un pour les Angara et une dizaine pour les colons. Heureusement, aucun n'était en danger. Le corps de Lexi avait été amené à l’infirmerie du Tempête et depuis, Ryder n’avait cessé de pleurer et de refuser qu’on la soigne, souhaitant rester avec elle. S’en était à un tel point que le médecin de l’avant-poste avait été obligé de la sédater.  
La bonne ambiance qu’il y avait à bord était partie. Chacun dans leur coin et à sa façon devait accepter la terrible vérité. Les Kerts étaient venus attaquer et des gens étaient morts. Et parmi ces morts, Lexi. Védéria veillait Ryder endormie, accompagnée par Cora et Gil. Isis et Iris dormaient encore.  
“Comment on va les nourrir ?” Demandait Cora.  
“On a du lait de bébé dans la réserve.” Répondait Gil. “Lexi en gardait au cas où…”  
“Les pauvres… Elles sont si jeunes…” disait-elle la voix lourde.  
“Le Leusinia apportera toute l’aide nécessaire…” disait Védéria d’une petite voix. “J’ai aussi de quoi aider Ryder.” Ajoutait-elle en lui tenant la main.  
Nora entra dans la chambre et rejoignait les deux Pionnières sur le lit. “Elle va dormir combien de temps ?”  
“Le docteur lui a donné une dose de cheval.” Répondait l'asari. “Comment va Kali ?”  
“Elle était si triste… je l’ai mise au lit.” Répondait Nora dont les larmes coulaient encore. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ryder. “Cora, est-ce que tu es en état pour une ronde ? Je voudrais m’assurer qu'il n’y a vraiment plus de Kerts.”  
“Je peux faire une reconnaissance rapidement.” Répondait-elle.  
La quarienne se releva. “Viens avec moi.”  
Isis gazouilla. Puis Iris. Nora soupira puis hésita avant d’aller les voir. “Elles vont avoir faim…” À ce moment là, les premiers pleurs commençaient. Nora soupira à nouveau et les prit dans ses bras pour les bercer, espérant les calmer.  
“Viens Cora.” Proposa Védéria en se levant.  
“Je vais chercher le lait.” Indiquait Gil.  
“Pas trop chaud.” Demandait-elle soucieuse. Il se retourna et souria, sans un mot. “Désolée.”  
“Pas grave. J’en ai pas pour longtemps.”  
Nora resta seule un instant, berçant les petites pour essayer de les calmer. Comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle tenta de leur chanter une berceuse. “ _Und der’rius… und der'rius… und tchik’kia  der'rius…_ ” Tout en leur faisant un bisou à chacune. Les deux petites filles semblaient curieuses et la regardaient. “Vous aimez ?” Souriait-elle. “Kali aussi aimait cette berceuse étant bébé.” Puis elle reprenait. “ _Und der'rius ke st’ta potius reimpi ind t’se no'ite.”_  
Gil revint avec le lait et prit l’une d’elle pour la nourrir, donnant le deuxième biberon à Nora. “Tu chantais ?” Demandait-il souriant.  
“Une p’tite berceuse quarienne.” Souriait-elle.   
“Ça veut dire quoi ? Parce qu'elles avaient l’air hypnotisées.” S’amusait-il.  
“Ça parle juste d’un p’tit enfant qui cherche son chemin vers son lit. Mais je crois pas qu'elles aient compris.” Souriait-elle plus franchement.  
“L’accent les aura peut-être intriguées. Je me souviens les avoir vu dévisager Kali plusieurs fois quand elle était dans les parages.” Expliquait-il.  
“Ah bon ?” Riait-elle.  
“Elles n’ont pas d’implant donc elles ne reçoivent pas les traductions des nôtres.” Il lui souria. “L’accent asari et celui de Ryder n’ont pas la même sonorité que le vôtre.”  
“Elles devraient être habituées avec Kali.”  
“En fait, elle semble les éviter.” Riait-il doucement. “Elle est peut-être un peu jeune.”  
Nora leva un sourcil. “Quel âge crois-tu que j’avais ?”  
“Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, mais vous ne devez pas avoir le même vécu. Peut-être étais-tu juste plus mûre qu’elle au même âge.” Souriait-il. “Faut avouer qu’elle manque un peu de maturité malgré sa grande intelligence.”  
Nora ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, hésitante. Puis elle souria. “Pas faux.”  
Hayjer entra, souriant brièvement devant les petites filles buvant goulûment leur lait, puis avec un air sombre. “J’ai prévenu Meridiane. Harry est en route. J’ai aussi appelé Aya pour prévenir Jaal et Liam. Enfin j’ai appelé Vetra et Drack.”  
“Merci Hayjer.” répondait Gil.  
“Avitus est parti en reconnaissance avec Védéria et Cora.” Ajoutait-il. “Il a pensé que ça valait mieux pour toutes les deux.”  
  
Dès le lendemain, tout l’équipage, en incluant les Pionniers sauf Ryder, se réunissait. Cora prit une profonde inspiration avant de démarrer. “Je suis désolée de vous faire venir, surtout pour parler de ça, mais malheureusement, notre travail n’est pas fini.” commençait-elle la voix lourde. “Nous devons aider l’avant-poste à réparer les dégâts, à finir de s’installer et à démarrer ses missions pendant que les éclaireurs vont faire le tour de la planète à la recherche des menaces et points d’intérêt.”  
“Ne t’excuse pas.” soupira Avitus. “Tu as raison. Nous devons finir ce que Ryder a commencé ici. Et puis ça nous occupera l’esprit.”  
“Bien.” commença Peebee avec un air dépressif sur le visage. “Qui s’en occupe ?” Elle leva les yeux vers les quatres Pionniers. Hayjer et Védéria se faisaient discrets, l’un se trouvant trop _jeune_ et inexpérimenté, l’autre encore bien trop touchée par la mort d’une amie. A ses yeux, les deux seuls capables d’assurer le rôle étaient Avitus, ancien Spectre, et Nora, ancien marine des UITS.  
“Je… J’ai plus l’expérience d’un… d’un agent de l’ombre qu’autre chose…” balbutia le turien.  
“Mais tu es un meneur.” répondait Cora avec un très léger sourire.  
Il regarda Nora. “A vrai dire…”  
Un silence s’abattait sur le groupe tandis que tous regardaient la quarienne immobile, en appui contre une rambarde, le regard perdu quelque part sous la table de conférence.  
“Elle le fera.” indiqua Kali après plusieurs secondes en fixant sa mère. “Vous le ferez ensemble.” Ajoutait-elle en essayant de sourire très légèrement au turien.  
“Nora ?” demanda doucement Védéria en s’approchant d’elle, détectant de l’angoisse grâce à son SAM.  
Parcouru brièvement par de légers tremblements nerveux, elle leva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. “Faisons ça.” disait-elle en sentant encore le regard de Kali plonger en elle.  
  
“Non…” gémissait Nora dans sa couchette en gigotant “J’ai mal…” Kali soupira à son chevet.  
“C’est la deuxième nuit où elle fait un cauchemar…” grimaça Suvi accroupie à ses côtés tandis que Nora marmonnait dans son sommeil. “Sans compter… Les nuits d’avant.”  
Kali soupira une nouvelle fois, désemparée et préoccupée. “SAM, réveille maman, mais cette fois fait en sorte qu’elle ne se cogne pas.” Demandait Kali en finissant en grognant.  
“Histoire que je ne sois pas amenée à la soignée.” souria légèrement la scientifique, espérant détendre tout le monde.  
“Va chercher Cora s’il te plaît.” Lui demanda Kali avec un air désespéré tandis que sa mère se réveillait doucement. Suvi lui fit un signe de tête puis sortait des parties communes.  
Kali se tournait vers sa mère. “Maman, va te doucher, tu es transpirante.” Lui disait-elle doucement.  
Nora ouvrit les yeux. Elle était accablée par la douleur de la perte de Lexi. Elle était éreintée par le manque de sommeil et le rôle qu’on lui avait imposé en journée. Elle était transpirante de sueur. “Encore ?” demandait-elle d’une petite voix désespérée.  
“Oui.” soupira Kali en l’aidant à se lever.  
Après quelques instants, sa mère secoua la tête pour se réveiller avant de sortir des parties communes et entrer dans la salle de bain.  
Cora arriva avec Suvi, suivie par Jaal. “Ta mère s’est encore réveillée ?” demandait-elle à voix basse.  
“Oui.” soupira Kali en baissant les yeux. “Elle prend une douche là.”  
“Je pense qu’elle devrait dormir ailleurs que dans ces couchettes.” grimaça Gil dans la sienne. “Elles sont étroites et peu adaptées à quelqu’un qui bouge autant dans son sommeil.”  
Cora soupira. “On peut peut-être aménager la réserve…”  
“Je propose qu’on lui laisse le laboratoire technique.” indiquait Jaal. “On arrangera un autre endroit de façon temporaire, le temps d’arriver à Meridiane. Mais laissons la dormir dans un endroit familier et spacieux.”  
“J’y pensais, à vrai dire.” grimaça Kali face à Cora. “Elle aime bien le laboratoire technique…”  
Le Lieutenant roula des yeux. “Bien. Ca n’est que temporaire de toute façon. Je pourrai aménager un troisième lit dans le laboratoire hydroponique avec Védéria et Hayjer, mais elle les réveillerait en dormant et ils ont besoin de se reposer.”  
“Védéria dort dans la chambre de Ryder en fait.” répondait Jaal. “C’est Avitus qui est dans le laboratoire avec Hayjer.”  
“J’avais oublié.” Soupirait-elle avant de se retourner vers lui. “Demain on aménagera la réserve et je lui proposerai le laboratoire. Ca te va ?”  
L’Angara lui fit un grand sourire. “Aucun soucis.”  
“Merci.” répondait Kali la voix lourde et baissant toujours les yeux.  
Cora la prit dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant. “C’est rien, Kali.”  
  
Les quatres jours suivants n'étaient pas meilleurs que les précédents. Le reste des coéquipiers de Ryder et Harry arrivèrent pour pleurer Lexi qui avait été mise dans un module de stase. Harry fut le plus touché par la disparition tragique de sa meilleure amie, de celle qu’il avait coopté pour être médecin à bord de l’Hyperion et qu’il avait aidé à accoucher.  
_“Sara, prends soin de nos filles pour moi et sois heureuse pour nous deux. Ne t’arrête pas de vivre…” demandait l'écho de la voix de Lexi. “Vous vous aimez. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à l’accepter.”_  
Ryder se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur et essoufflée, elle ne se souvenait plus que de ces paroles de Lexi. Il faisait nuit, la chambre était sombre. Dans un coin, elle pouvait distinguer les formes du berceau de ses filles profondément endormies. Elle se leva, sans prêter attention à l’autre forme près du canapé et se téléporta hors de sa chambre avant de rejoindre la baie, traversant le vaisseau endormi, pour sortir dehors.  
L’avant-poste aussi dormait. Seuls quelques sentinelles montaient la garde depuis les tours de guet. Ryder chercha un endroit où elle serait tranquille, où elle pourrait évacuer son stresse et sa peine. L’une des grottes le permettait. Vide pour l’instant, et assez profonde. Le mur du fond serait parfait.  
Elle s'avança en le fixant, imaginant un Kert à la place, puis frappa avec ses poings. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.  
_“Tu vas encore te blesser.”_  
Elle sursauta et se retourna mais ne vit personne. Elle secoua la tête et recommença en boostant son bouclier biotique.  
_“Ça ne suffira pas, Sara.”_ _Disait la voix de Lexi._  
Ryder sursauta à nouveau et se retourna. “Mais qu’est-ce que… ?”  
_“Inutile de me chercher, je suis dans ta tête.”_ _  
_ Ryder s'appuya contre le mur. “Je dois sûrement devenir folle…”  
_“Pas du tout. Je suis l'écho de la mémoire de Lexi en toi.”_  
“Tais-toi, je t’en prie…” demandait-elle la voix lourde avant de frapper à nouveau.  
“Tu es là ?” Demanda Védéria.  
Ryder se retourna, le désespoir s’affichant sur son visage.  
_“Elle est jolie, n’est-ce pas ?”_  
Un nouveau sursaut.  
“Je t’ai entendue te téléporter hors de la chambre.” Disait-elle.  
_“Tu te souviens de notre conversation la veille ?”_  
“J’imagine que tu n’as plus envie de dormir.”  
“Oui.” Répondait Ryder en se frottant le visage.  
_“C’est réciproque.”_  
“Tu as faim ?”  
Ryder s'écroula sur ses genoux. “Tais-toi, je t’en prie.” Pleurait-elle le visage dans ses mains. “Arrête de parler.”  
Védéria le pris d’abord pour elle avant de comprendre et de rejoindre Ryder. “Sara, calme-toi. Respire profondément.”  
“Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !” Pleurait la Pionnière Humaine.  
“Sara, ça va passer. Écoute moi !” Demandait la Pionnière asari plus fort. “Regarde moi et prend une profonde inspiration.”  
Elle leva des yeux désespérés puis inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de se calmer. Védéria la prit dans ses bras. “Ça va mieux ?”  
“C'était quoi ?”  
“La fusion asari a parfois cet effet.”  
“Pourquoi je l’entends ?”  
“Je suis désolée… habituellement, nous survivons à notre conjoint.” Répondait-elle la larme à l'oeil.  
Un grondement en provenance du ventre de Ryder les figea pendant quelques secondes.  
“Merde, j’ai trop la dalle…” Disait-elle.  
Toutes les deux se mettaient à rire avant de se regarder.  
“J’suis désolée, je crois que mon estomac est plus fort que ma sensibilité.” Disait Ryder tristement.  
“Ça me paraît normal.”  
“Je devrais pas avoir faim alors que la mère de mes filles est morte hier…”  
“Hier ?” Demanda Védéria perplexe.  
“Quelqu'un a prévenu tout le monde ?”  
“Hayjer les a appelé. Harry, Liam, Vetra, Jaal et Drack sont là.”  
“Déjà ?” Demandait-elle. “Comment ils ont fait ?”  
“Euh… ils ont pris la navette.” Répondait Védéria dubitative.  
“Attends je comprends plus rien. C’est quoi comme navette pour qu’ils aillent si vite ?”  
Védéria se secoua la tête. “Sara, ça fait quatre jours que tu dormais.”  
“Ah…” répondait-elle après quelques instants. “Du coup, ça explique pourquoi j’ai autant faim.” Souriait-elle.  
Védéria la regarda une seconde avant de détourner la tête. “Arrêtes de me sourire en étant aussi près de moi.”  
“En fait, techniquement, c’est toi qui est près de moi.” répondait-elle avec un sourire grandissant.  
Védéria se mettait à rougir un court instant avant de s'éloigner. “Drack avait mis une portion de côté pour toi. Viens manger.”  
“Pourquoi ? On est bien ici.” Souriait-elle. “On n’a qu'à pique niquer.”  
“Dans cette grotte ?” Demanda Védéria perplexe.  
“Tu as raison, dehors ce sera mieux.”  
  
Nora n’arrivait plus à dormir. Dans son lit au fond du laboratoire technique, gentiment prêté par Cora et Jaal après plusieurs réveils brutaux la nuit, elle tournait et se retournait encore. Le bruit des téléportations biotiques de Ryder attira son attention. Son amie s’était enfin réveillée de son long sommeil réparateur. L’instant d’après, elle entendait la porte de la chambre de la Pionnière. Etait-ce Védéria ? Probablement. Nora hésita. Se tournant et se retournant dans le lit. Elle avait envie d’aller prendre Ryder dans ses bras, mais Védéria était déjà là. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se décidait finalement à y aller.  
Elle suivit Védéria jusqu'à une grotte où Ryder semblait occupée à frapper contre le mur. Les mots n'étaient pas distinguables, mais le grondement de son ventre était parfaitement audible. Nora étouffa un rire avant de retourner à bord pour chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Elle sortit la portion du plat de Drack, conservée pour Ryder et la mit au four pour la réchauffer. L’odeur attisa sa propre faim. Elle prit une des rations dextro et la prépara pour elle avant de se dire que Védéria aurait peut-être faim elle aussi et de lui préparer un encas. Dans un placard, elle trouva de quoi transporter tout ça jusqu'à dehors où elle retrouva les deux Pionnières pour un picnic improvisé.  
“Bon sang, comment t’as su ?” Demandait Ryder en prenant une bouchée.  
“Le talent, c’est tout.” Souriait-elle.  
“Elle nous aura sûrement entendu sortir.” Souriait Védéria. “Et ton gargouillis a résonné dans toute la grotte.” Riait-elle ensuite.  
  
Mais cette humeur n’avait pas duré. Aussitôt rentrée au Tempête, Ryder reprenait un état quasi-dépressif. Si bien que les jours qui suivirent, Nora et Avitus devaient continuer de prendre la tête de l'expédition pour finir la colonisation de Phostaan.   
“Je m’occupe de ce camp.” disait Nora avec un regard de braise devant la carte.  
“Oui, comme de celui d’hier et d’avant-hier et d’avant avant-hier…” soupira Avitus.  
Cora et Scott échangèrent un regard.  
Nora leva un regard agacé. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, sa respiration du nez un peu plus prononcé et rapide. Avitus soupira à nouveau. “Nora, tu es mieux placée que moi pour t’occuper de l’escorte de ces scientifiques. Qui plus est pour les aider à monter leur scanner.”  
Resserrant la mâchoire, Nora hésita à l’envoyer balader en sentant le regard fixe de Kali sur elle. Kali qui la fixait, bras croisés, attendant probablement sa réaction en plissant légèrement les yeux par instants. Après quelques seconde de silence, elle finissait par intervenir. “Je peux vous assister, si tu veux Avitus.” disait-elle calmement sans lâcher sa mère des yeux.  
“Moi aussi.” Ajoutait Hayjer.  
Avitus soupira à nouveau, toujours en regardant Nora dont le regard était chargé d’énervement. “Très bien, va t’occuper de ce camps et nous nous occuperons du groupe de scientifiques.”  
Les équipes étaient constituées, Kali, Hayjer et Drack accompagnaient Avitus. Cora, Liam et Vetra accompagnaient Nora. Védéria, Peebee, Scott et Jaal restaient à l’avant-poste pour assurer la défense, sans compter sur la présence de Ryder et Védéria.  
Avant de partir, Harry fit venir Nora dans l’infirmerie, laissant à Cora, Vetra et Liam la possibilité d’échanger.  
“Elle est tendue, non ?” demanda Liam.  
“C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.” répondait Vetra.  
“Elle aussi a été très affectée par la mort de Lexi.” soupira Cora. “Et je pense qu’elle n’a pas non plus l’habitude de co-gérer des opérations.” Ajoutait-elle avec un léger sourire.  
“Vous avez vu Kali ?” demandait Liam.  
“Tu veux savoir si on a remarqué comme Kali guettait sa mère attendant la moindre réaction à laquelle réagir ?” demandait Vetra en souriant.  
“Ouais.” répondait-il en riant doucement et brièvement.  
“En fait, je ne pense pas que c’était ça.” répondait Cora en finissant d’attacher son équipement. “J’ai plutôt eu l’impression que si elle s’attendait à ce que Nora réagisse mal, ça n’était pas pour se moquer.”  
“Comment ça ?” demanda Liam.  
“Je pense qu’elle était plutôt soucieuse, en fait.” soupira brièvement Cora. “Allons à la baie, Nora doit nous y attendre maintenant.”  
  
Dans l’infirmerie, Harry fit installer Nora sur l’un des lits et prit ses constantes, avec l’aide de son SAM.  
“Tu es beaucoup trop tendue, Nora.” soupirait-il.  
“Je vais bien.” répondait-elle en regardant ailleurs, reprenant son air de mauvaise humeur.  
“Si tu continues, toi aussi tu devras rester au Tempête.” Ajoutait-il en lisant son datapad.  
“Certainement pas.” répondait-elle en plissant ses narines.  
Il leva les yeux de son datapad et soupira en la regardant. “Le Nexus m’a désigné comme médecin intérimaire du Tempête, en attendant que quelqu’un d’autre soit recruté. Cela veut dire que j’ai toute autorité sur le Tempête et sur l’avant-poste quand nous y sommes. Donc si je décide que tu dois rester ici, tu n’auras pas le choix.”  
“C’est hors de question !” s’énerva aussitôt Nora. “Je vais pas rester ici alors que ces putains de Kerts sont encore sur cette planète ! Et j’en ai rien à foutre de ta putain d’autorité.” Elle finissait en grognant. “C’est pas un toubib’ qui va me dire ce que j’ai à faire. Jamais ça n’arrivera ! J’ai tourné vingt ans sans toubib’ dans mon équipe, j’ai pas besoin de vous pour survivre et faire mon travail !” Elle se leva du lit, faisant instinctivement reculer Harry d’un pas malgré l’air calme qu’il conservait sur le visage. “D’ailleurs c’est même plutôt l’inverse.” disait-elle la voix grave. “De mémoire, vous m’avez plutôt bien fait chier.” Et faisait un pas de plus vers lui, l’obligeant une nouvelle fois à reculer. “A cause de vous, j’ai perdu mon bras et j’ai été virée des UITS.” Disait-elle en pointant du doigt le torse du médecin.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position un instant. Harry conservant son air calme et soutenant son regard, Nora pointant son doigt en fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, elle détourna le regard et prit un air coupable. “Je suis désolée…” Disait-elle calmement.  
“Ce n’est rien. Après tout, tu n’as pas tort. Les médecins de ta flotte t’ont handicapé.” répondait-il. “Et dans le contexte actuel, il est normal de s’énerver. J’ai même tendance à dire que c’est recommandé.” Et finissait sur un léger sourire.  
“C’était voulu ?” demandait-elle sans le regarder.  
“Oui. Nora, je suis sérieux. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de faire descendre ta tension. Elle est beaucoup trop élevée.”  
Nora soupira. “Je vais y réfléchir.” Répondait-elle avant de partir.  
  
Le groupe revenait quelques heures plus tard. Nora était la première à finir de retirer son équipement pour aller à la douche, laissant Liam, Cora et Vetra dans l’armurerie.  
“Pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’avoir servi à rien ?” demandait-il amusé.  
“Toi aussi ?” demanda Vetra en souriant.  
“C’est un vrai monstre.” répondait Cora en soupirant. “Presque autant que Ryder quand elle a la rage au ventre.” Elle marquait l’arrêt d’un profond soupire. “En fait, on ne serait pas venus, ça aurait été presque pareil.”  
“Si moi j’ai quand même tué quelques Kerts qui venaient dans son dos.” répondait Vetra avant de rire brièvement.  
“Bien sûr.” Souria Cora avant de prendre un air concerné. “Toutefois, je pense qu’elle est imprudente quand elle se laisse guider par les émotions. Elle n’a clairement pas l’entraînement suffisant au corps à corps pour _foncer dans le tas_ comme elle le fait.”  
Liam soupira. “Elle avait juste besoin de se défouler…”  
  
Tous les jours, Nora faisait un point avec Ryder dans la salle de conférence. Trois semaines plus tard, la colonisation était terminée.  
“On a quadrillé ce secteur, ce qui a permis de finir de sécuriser la planète.” expliquait Nora avant de prendre une grande inspiration. “On a retrouvé des cadavres de Kerts ici. J’imagine que…”  
“Oui.” répondait-elle simplement, tenant Isis et Iris endormies dans ses bras.  
“Ryder, je doute pas que tu sois en capacité de te défendre, mais il faut que tu arrêtes.” demandait-elle fermement. “S’il t’arrivait quoi que ce soit…”  
“Il en faut plus pour me tuer.” répondait-elle en fronçant les sourcils. “Mais si vous avez vraiment fini, alors il n’y a plus rien à chasser.”  
“Oui, enfin, tu n’es pas immortelle non plus.” soupirait Védéria.  
“Vu le nombre de fois où je suis morte, c’est certains.” répondait-elle sans sourire.  
  
Nora y voyait une occasion à saisir. Peut-être que l’interroger lui ferait du bien. Parler avait permi à Nora de se sentir mieux.  “Donc au final, il suffit de pas grand chose pour tuer Sara Ryder.” Disait-elle en se forçant à sourire. “T’es morte combien de fois ? Deux ?”  
“Trois.” répondait-elle. Védéria et Nora échangeaient un rapide regard perplexe. “Sur Habitat 7, sur Khi Tasira et sur le vaisseau de l’Archonte. Trois fois.” Puis songeuse. “Peut-être que c’est arrivé dans la Voie Lactée aussi, mais je ne me souviens pas.”  
“Pas d’après tes souvenirs.” répondait Sammy.  
“Racontes nous donc ta mort sur le vaisseau de l’Archonte.” souriait Védéria. “Il paraît que tu aurais plaisanté.”  
Nora souria sur sa question. Elle était vraiment futée, cette jeune Asari. Bien sûr que Ryder a plaisanté. Elle aime ça, lancer une blague dans des moments gênants ou difficils.  
Ryder roulait des yeux. “J’imagine que c’est Cora qui te l’a dit. Son foutu champ de force piégeait les vivants. Donc il suffisait d’être mort pour y échapper. Sammy a arrêté mon coeur, me libérant, puis l’a relancé. Et voilà la Pionnière Humaine libre de tout mouvement.” Un très léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. “Et j’ai donc demandé à Cora et Drack s’ils étaient bien installés.”  
Nora se forçait à étouffer un petit rire. “Elle a répondu quoi ?”  
“Que je faisais moins la maline deux minutes avant.”  
Védéria était perplexe. “Les SAM peuvent faire ça ?”  
“Non Védéria.” répondait son SAM.  
Nora fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant. “J’imagine que c’est l’oeuvre de ton père ? C’est ce dont tu m’a parlé, c’est ça ?” demandait-elle ensuite le sourcil levé avec un léger sourire. Védéria fronça les sourcils, découvrant l’information.  
“Oui. Comme il a travaillé sur Sammy jusqu’à la dernière minute, il a appliqué des paramètres spéciaux qui font que Sammy contrôle toutes mes constantes. Il peut ainsi me ranimer, ou me tuer, sans parler du reste.”  
Nora faisait un sourire bien plus prononcé. “T’es une petite cachotière… Ca fait des semaines que j’essaie de savoir comment tu étais sortie de ce foutu champ de force.” Puis avec un sourire plus prononcé. “Même quand on a parlé de ce paramétrage, tu n’as pas précisé à quel point Sammy avait de l’influence.”  
Ryder pris un léger sourire en coin. “Et dire qu’il suffisait de demander.” Nora lui rendait son sourire. Finalement, elle avait raison. Il suffisait de lui demander.  
Védéria inspira profondément avant de bouder. “De quoi parlez-vous ?” demandait-elle vexée.  
Ryder comme Nora prirent un air gêné. “Hem… Pas grand chose.” répondait timidement Sara.  
“T’es pas crédible.” répondait Védéria contrariée.  
Nora soupira. “Alec Ryder a appliqué des paramètres spéciaux à Sammy, c’est rien.”  
“Spéciaux comment ?” demanda Védéria curieuse.  
Sara la regarda un instant, sa gêne peu à peu remplacée par de l’amusement. “En gros, Sammy est plus intelligent que vos SAM.” Annonçait-elle avec un très léger sourire.  
Védéria la regarda en levant un sourcil avant de sourire progressivement. “Au fait, on ne dit plus Habitat 7. On dit Ryder-1.” Lui disait-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Ryder roulait des yeux. “C’est gentil, mais c’est n’importe quoi.”  
“Grave, n’importe quoi.” répondait Nora. “Elle a juste sauvé tout le secteur, après tout.” Ajoutait-elle sarcastique.  
“Visiblement on attend de moi que j’en sauve un autre, sinon ils n’auraient pas ajouté le _-1_.” Répondait Ryder en roulant des yeux. “Je n’ai rien sauvé.” finissait-elle par dire en soupirant.  
“T’es sacrément têtue dis donc.” répondait Nora en roulant des yeux.  
“T’es mal placée pour parler.” Puis regardait au sol. “Il paraît que je tiens de lui pour ça.”  
Cora étouffa un rire, appuyée sur la rambarde de l’escalier. “Tu l’es bien plus que lui. C’est hallucinant.”  
Le ton de Ryder se refroidissait un peu. “Ca n’était pas son plus gros défaut.”  
“C’est clair que le pire, c’était son manque de chaleur.” répondait Scott en apparaissant derrière Cora.  
“Ca et d’autres.” répondait-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, son ton encore un peu plus froid.  
“Un sacré numéro quoi.” répondait Védéria qui sentait qu’ils la perdaient à nouveau.  
“C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.” répondait-elle en partant. “Je vais doucher les p’tites. Tu viens Véd’ ?” Celle-ci lui fit un léger sourire en la suivant.  
Et voilà, Cora et Scott avaient gâché ce moment. Nora soupira en étant songeuse. “Scott, c’est quoi le problème avec votre père ?”  
“C’est une longue histoire triste, tu sais.” soupirait-il. “Pour faire simple, c’était un père absent et fort pour te faire comprendre que t’étais une merde. Sans compter qu’elle croit qu’il me préférait et qu’il n’a jamais rien fait pour la contredire, hormis lui filer son accès de Pionnier.”  
“Un père absent…” répétait-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle se levait pour partir.  
Scott l’arrêtait. “N’imagine pas que tu es comme lui, Nora. J’aurais bien aimé avoir un père aussi cool que toi comme mère.”  
“Je doute que Kali me trouve cool.” disait-elle en se libérant et en partant.  
  
Nora descendait pour aller s’isoler au laboratoire technique et finir de réparer l’armure de Ryder qu’elle avait encore abîmé lors d’une de ses sorties nocturnes. En soi, elle aurait pu laisser la Pionnière le faire. Mais ça lui permettait de contrôler sa tension en la faisant redescendre et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Kali s’y trouvait, bidouillant un de ses mini-drones.  
“Pardon, je savais pas que tu étais là.” disait-elle sans la regarder.   
Elle hésita un instant jusqu’à ce que Kali lui parle. “Il a raison, maman. Tu n’as rien à voir avec lui.” Elle lâchait son drône pour, une fois n’était pas coutume, aller faire un câlin à sa mère. “Je ne dirais effectivement pas que t’es cool, mais tu es une bonne mère malgré tes petits défauts.” souriait-elle.  
Nora souria puis serra ses bras autour d’elle. C’était si rare et si réconfortant de pouvoir la sentir contre elle. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure, mais sa jeune fille revenait rapidement à la réalité. “Euh… Tu comptes me lâcher ?” demandait-elle alors qu’on distinguait son sourire. Nora étouffa un rire avant de desserrer ses bras.  
  
La semaine suivante, le Tempête était en route pour Méridiane. Nora et Védéria discutaient dans le salon.  
“Elle est encore bien trop affectée.” grimaçait l’Asari.  
“Elle est trop jeune pour avoir le détachement nécessaire.” répondait Nora. “Elle va avoir besoin de ton aide.”  
“Oui, je sais. Je suis une Asari, donc je suis mieux préparée à ce genre de chose…” répondait-elle en soupirant.  
Nora posait un bras autour de ses épaules. “Je suis désolée de te demander ça.”  
“Non, tu as raison. Nous vivons plus de 1000 ans et on nous apprend dès notre plus jeune âge à faire face à la perte de notre entourage…” elle soupirait. “Je l’aurais fait de toute façon. Au delà de… Parce que je l’aime.” Puis en souriant. “Toi aussi tu peux l’aider. Elle te considère comme une proche amie. Et elle t’écoute beaucoup.”  
Nora soupira. “T’as p’tetre raison…”  
“Peut-être ? Arrête Nora.” répondait Védéria vivement. “J’ai bien vu comme tu pouvais avoir une grande influence sur elle. Et je sais que tu en as envie. Ryder tient énormément à toi et je ne doute pas que l’inverse est vrai. Vous êtes comme les cinq doigts de la main. Vous vous comprenez, vous vous écoutez. Ca n’est pas parce que je suis là pour elle que tu n’as pas le droit de l’être aussi. Et puis à toi aussi, ça fera du bien.”  
Nora souria. Comme Védéria pouvait être gentille et prévenante. Ca plaisait beaucoup à Nora qui y voyait la marque d’une éducation de bonne qualité chez les Asaris de la haute société. Et puis c’était naturel pour cette jeune et jolie Asari. Ca tranchait radicalement avec la salope qui aurait dû être à sa place normalement.  
  
Ryder et Harry entraient dans le salon.  
“Ryder, je veux que tu reprennes ton entraînement. J’y tiens.”  
“Très bien Harry…” soupirait Ryder. “Je ferai un tour à la baie toute à l’heure.”  
Elle regardait Nora et Védéria sur le canapé. “Arrête de draguer Nora. N’oublie pas que c’est encore une ado et toi une vieille bique.” Elle prenait un datapad qui trainait là et ressortait aussitôt.  
Nora et Védéria étaient partagées. “Harry, j’ai toujours autant de mal à savoir si elle blague ou pas.” Se disait Nora.  
“Elle m’a traitée d’ado !” S'agaçait Védéria.  
“Plains toi. Moi je ne suis qu’une vieille bique.” Soupirait Nora.  
Harry étouffa un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. “Je pense que c'est comme un réflex. En temps normal, elle vous aurait vanné en disant la même chose. Sauf qu’elle aurait été en train de rire, que vous auriez réagis, et que ça aurait fini au choix en chamailleries ou en rigolades.” Il soupira. “Ça fait trois semaines qu’elle fait ça. Et à chaque fois ceux en face ne réagissent pas.” Il se tourna vers elles. “Il serait peut-être temps de reprendre les bonnes habitudes et de lui répondre.”  
“Tu veux dire la chambrer ?” S'étonnait Védéria.  
“Je veux dire reprendre une vie normale. Ce réflexe qu’elle a de vanner alors qu’elle a l’esprit ailleurs, c’est son esprit qui appelle à l’aide.”  
“Je suis d’accord avec l’analyse de Harry.” Indiquait Sammy.  
“En clair, il faut prendre moins de pincettes et la faire avancer.” Résumait Nora. Elle adoptait un grand sourire. “Si elle est à la baie, je sais ce qu’elle y fait. Je vais avoir besoin de Cora, hé hé.”  
Harry étouffa un rire. “Je savais que tu comprendrais.”  
  
Ryder utilisait la barre à tractions. Elle comptait à voie haute. “123… 124… 125… 126…”  
Cora et Nora s’approchaient en souriant. “Je pense qu’elle a oublié un numéro.” Disait Cora.  
Ryder les regardait du coin de l'oeil. “128… 129… 130…”  
“Oui, elle en est à 126 normalement.” Répondait Nora.  
“127, je dirais.”  
“132… 133… 134…”  
“Nan, 126 je te dis.”  
“125… 126… 127…” elle s'arrêtait, figée. Nora et Cora lui faisant un grand sourire. “Putain j’ai perdu le compte !” Nora et Cora se mettaient à rire. “Vous faites chier sérieux…” disait-elle en descendant de sa barre.  
“C'était un peu le but, Ryder.” Souriait Cora.  
“Pff. Sale vioc’...” Disait-elle. “Toutes les deux des vieilles peaux rassies !” Disait-elle en les pointant du doigt. Puis elle sortait. “Je vais à la douche, me suivez pas, hein ?! Surtout toi, Nora.”  
Cora soupira. “T’as plutôt intérêt à ce que ça ait marché. J’aime pas me faire insulter, même pour rire.”  
Nora souriait. “T’inquiète. Ça a marché. Sa dernière phrase a été dite avec le sourire.”  
“Ok… je vais prévenir tout le monde de se comporter normalement. J’espère que Harry a raison.”  
  
Ryder entra dans la salle de bain sans faire attention aux bruits s’en dégageant, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se déshabilla rapidement puis allait dans le coin douche avant de s’arrêter à l'entrée et de se figer devant Védéria prenant sa douche. Elle lui tournait le dos actuellement et n’avait pas remarqué sa présence. L'Humaine la regarda un instant, attirée par les belles formes de Védéria. Elle était si belle… Puis elle sursauta légèrement, détournant le regard et se retournant. _“Et dire que je la traitais de grosse, qu’est-ce que je peux être con…”_ se disait-elle.  
_“Ça t’arrivait, oui.” S’amusait Lexi._ _  
__“Merci, c’est gentil…”_ _  
__“De rien. J’aime rendre service.”_ _  
__“T’es venue te moquer ?” Bougonnait-elle._ _  
__“Un petit peu mais pas seulement. Tu as réfléchi ?”_ _  
__“À quoi ?”_ _  
__“À ce que tu allais faire ?”_ _  
__Ryder bloqua. “J’en reviens pas que tu me demandes de sortir avec… Alors que la veille, tu me faisais une crise de jalousie.”_ _  
__“Le contexte était différent, Sara.”_ _  
__“Je sais…” pensait-elle tristement._ _  
__“Isis et Iris vont avoir besoin d’un foyer. Elles vont avoir besoin d’une personne qui les aime et qui saura les aider. Et toi, tu as besoin d’une personne qui t’aime et que tu aimes en retour.”_ _  
__“C’est toi que j’aime…”_ _  
__“Que tu aimais. Ça ne te fais peut-être pas plaisir et tu le nieras jusqu'à ce qu’enfin tu finisses par craquer, mais j’avais des raisons d’être jalouse, Sara.”_ _  
__“Je sais… Mais c’est trop tôt, trop dur.” Répondait-elle. “Lexi ? Tu es encore là ?”_  
Ryder soupirait. Encore partie. Puis se retournait et tombait nez à nez avec Védéria.  
“Salut ?” Souriait-elle. “Tu voulais te doucher peut-être ?”  
Sara devenait écarlate. “Ou-ou-oui… mai-mai-mais je te dérange ?”  
“Pas du tout.” Souriait-elle en attrapant sa main. “Viens.”  
La température montait en elle. Védéria la tira dans la double douche.  
“Tu as croisé Nora, j’imagine.” Souriait Védéria.  
“Oui. Elle est venue me saouler pendant que je faisais des tractions. J’imagine que c’est encore une idée de Harry.”  
L’Asari étouffa un rire. “Il a dit de se comporter normalement.”  
“Super, donc elle viendra faire chier à chaque fois ?”  
“Non, je pense qu'elle essaie juste de te rendre ton sourire.”  
Ryder soupira en baissant les yeux. “C’est pas comme ça…”  
Védéria posa sa main sur son épaule. “Ça va ?”  
Les frissons sur son bras étaient visibles des deux Pionnières. Védéria leva un sourire amusé. “Tu as froid peut-être ?”  
Ryder réfréna un rire. “Tu me fais de l’effet.” Souriait-elle.  
Védéria fronça les sourcils puis en leva un. Voir Ryder sourire était déjà un exploit en soit, mais si en plus elle se mettait à flirter… “Quoi ?”  
Sara devenait rouge, se rendant compte de ce qu’elle venait d’avouer. “Je su-su-suis désolée !”  
Védéria éclatait de rire. “C’est rien.”  
“C’est pas que tu me plais pas… enfin j’veux dire si, mais non. Mais c’est…” Ryder grogna. “Bordel de merde.”  
Védéria remettait sa main sur son épaule. Encore un frisson. Elle la mettait à nouveau et constatait le même effet puis ria. “Je vais finir par me faire des idées.”  
Soudain Ryder l’embrassait. Tendrement, l'enlaçant puis la poussant contre le mur. Il y avait si longtemps qu’elle en avait rêvé. Mais ça n'était pas normal. Ryder ne répondait finalement qu’à son instinct et ça se vérifia juste après.  
Ryder recula, écarlate, la respiration saccadée. “Je suis désolée…” et recula encore. “Je suis désolée !” Avant de partir.  
  
  
  
Ce sourire sur le visage de Ryder faisait plaisir à Nora. Elle en avait envie maintenant. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis alla dans le salon se prendre un verre de whisky. Elle se mettait à rire doucement en entendant ses deux collègues sous la douche.  
Un peu après, Ryder sortait seule de la salle de bain. Elle croisait Nora, assise sur le canapé, la fixant avec un sourire en coin grandissant. Elle se mettait à rougir et filait dans sa chambre. Kali arriva et croisait Védéria sortant avec la même rougeur sur ses joues.  
Kali fronça les sourcils. “Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?”  
Nora souriait. “Juste avant que tu arrives, Ryder est sortie, rouge aussi, pour aller dans sa chambre.”  
Kali la regardait méfiante. “Et ?”  
“Et rien, ma chérie.” Répondait Nora avec un sourire grandissant en finissant son verre.  
“Tss. T’as vraiment l’esprit mal placé…” Répondait Kali désabusée.  
“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Cesses de t’imaginer des trucs, ma chérie.” Répondait Nora amusée par la réaction de sa fille.  
“C’est toi qui t’imagines des trucs… des trucs sous la ceinture, en plus.” Répondait Kali.  
“Je n’ai rien dit. Ça n’est pas ma faute si tu as de l’imagination.” Souriait Nora. “Tu regardes trop de holo X, certainement.” Puis elle riait de sa blague.  
“Continue à répéter ça et tu peux être certaine que tu morfleras !” Se vexait Kali.  
Nora éclatait de rire. “Désolée ma chérie. C'était tentant.” Disait-elle en posant un bras sur ses épaules et en la ramenant vers elle.  
“À cause de toi, ils pensent tous que c’est vrai ! Ça t’amuse de me faire honte ?!” s'énervait Kali.  
“Ne t’inquiète pas. Personne ne pense que c’est vrai.” Souriait Nora. “Je m’en suis assurée. Ils savent tous que je plaisantais.”


	2. Ressortir

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ _ Tempête _   
  
Trois jours après l'arrivée du Tempête sur Meridiane, une cérémonie Asari d’adieu à la défunte était organisée par la Matriarche Irissa, représentante des Asaris auprès de la direction et fraichement réveillée, et le Capitaine Dunn, représente désignée des Humains. La cérémonie avait été organisée en petit comité, seules les deux représentantes des Arches Humaine et Asari et la direction étaient présentes aux côtés de Ryder, du crew, des Pionniers et de Harry. Un congé de deux mois avait été accordé à Ryder et son crew pour leur laisser le temps de se reposer et de faire le deuil de Lexi.   
  
Ryder était dans sa chambre avec Isis et Iris. Les petites pleuraient quand Védéria et Nora entrèrent.   
“Qu’est-ce que vous avez…” désespérait Ryder en les berçant dans ses bras. “Bon sang, vous sentez mauvais, c’est forcément ça…” soupirait-elle.   
Nora invita Védéria à la laisser faire. “Donne m’en une.” Souriait-elle à Ryder qui lui tendit Isis.   
Elles posèrent les deux bébés sur le lit puis commencèrent à retirer les couches sales.   
“P’tin ça pu.” Grimaçait Ryder.   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Je doute que les tiens sentent bon.” Védéria éclata de rire.   
“M’en fous, ça pu quand même.” Disait-elle en tenant la couche sale du bout des doigts.   
La Quarienne roula des yeux. “Et tu faisais comment avant ? Tu disais  _ niah niah niah, ça pu _ ?”   
“Je faisais pas.” Bougonnait Ryder en prenant un paquet propre.   
“Ah bon ?” Demanda Védéria.   
“C’est Lexi qui s’en occupait.” Disait Ryder tristement.   
“Et depuis deux mois ?” Demanda Nora.   
“L'équipe. Gil et Harry essentiellement. Vetra et Cora un peu. Drack aussi, même s’il dit tout le temps avoir peur de leur faire mal.”   
Nora ria brièvement. “J’y crois pas. T’as jamais changé une couche d’une de tes filles ?”   
“Dingue…” Se disait Védéria.   
“J’ai jamais eu à le faire.” Boudait Ryder en essayant de mettre la nouvelle couche avant de soupirer. “P’tin, ça tient pas.”   
Nora ria avant de se retenir. “Laisse, j’vais le faire si tu veux que Iris puisse faire caca sans s’en mettre partout.”   
Védéria était amusée par la scène. Nora, qui avait déjà fini de s’occuper d’Isis, s’occupait maintenant d’Iris sous l'œil attentif de Ryder, père des deux petites filles, qui ne savait pas comment faire.   
Nora donna une tape sur la main de Ryder qui venait se mêler de ce qu’elle faisait. “Arrête de toucher.”   
“C’est trop serré, je pense.” Répondait-elle d’un air boudeur en frottant sa main.   
“Tu penses mal.” Bougonnait Nora en donnant une nouvelle tape sur sa main approchant. “J’suis même surprise que tu saches ce que ça veut dire.”   
“J’t’emmerde, la vieille !” Bougonnait Ryder dans son coin.   
“En attendant, c’est la vieille qui sait faire, alors ta gueule !” Grogna Nora.   
Ryder prit un sourire en coin. “Tu reconnais être vieille, hé hé. Tu fais des progrès.”   
Nora prit une profonde inspiration. “J’vais t’faire ta fête.” Répondait-elle en lançant la couche sale dans sa direction.   
Ryder se baissa pour l'éviter. “Hé hé. Raté. L'acuité visuelle baisse avec l'âge tu sais ?” Riait-elle.   
Védéria était morte de rire et fut témoin de la suite. Nora attrapait la deuxième couche qui vola jusqu'à la tête de Ryder qui se figea avant de crier d’effroi, alors que la Quarienne était pliée de rire. Puis Ryder se jeta sur elle pour lui rendre la pareille. En entrant, Cora leva un sourcil sur les deux Pionnières pleines de caca des bébés. Ryder et Nora devenaient écarlates avant de sortir se doucher rapidement.   
  
Dans la douche, toutes les deux se lavaient en grognant. Puis Nora soupira. “Tu viens en ville ce soir ?”   
“Pourquoi faire ?”   
“Pour chasser les nénettes. Hé hé.” Souria Nora.   
Ryder leva un sourcil. “Pour draguer ?”   
“Je sais que c’est dur, mais faut te changer les idées, Ryder. Si tu passes ton temps ici, tu vas péter un plomb.”   
Ryder soupira. “Pas faux. Mais j’suis pas sûre que draguer soit la solution.”   
“Moi ça m’a aidé quand le père de Kali est mort.” répondait Nora.   
“Soit alors. Ca peut pas me faire de mal, mais je drague pas les nanas, juste les gars.”   
La Quarienne leva un sourcil. “Ah bon ?”   
“Ouais, j’suis hétéro.” souriait Ryder.   
“Ah bon ?” répétait Nora sceptique. “Et tu penses que Lexi et Véd’ sont quoi ?”   
“Véd’ ?” Demandait Ryder perplexe avant de secouer la tête. “Bah c’est pas pareil, Lexi était Asari. Les Asaris c’est différent.”   
“N’importe quoi.” disait Nora en roulant des yeux.   
“Si c’est bizarre en fait. Il n’y a que des nanas, pas de mec. Lexi disait toujours  _ est-ce qu’on peut être une femme quand on n’a pas d’équivalent masculin _ .”   
Nora se mettait à rire. “C’est des femmes, fais-moi confiance.”   
“Mais non.”   
“Si, et du coup, tu peux pas être hétéro.”   
“Bah si. Il y a que Lexi qui m’attirait.”   
“C’est faux.” disait Nora avec un sourire en coin, repensant à leur discussion où Nora avait suggéré Kali à Ryder, avant le départ pour Phostaan.   
“De quoi qui est faux ?” demanda Ryder un sourcil levé.   
“T’es pas plus hétéro que moi.” répondait Nora en gardant son sourire.   
“Bah… si…”   
Nora se retourna, prenant une pose suggestive. “Ah oui ? Et ça te fait quoi de me regarder ?”   
Ryder rougissait un peu. “Bah t’es vieille, mais t’es pas moche… hem…”   
“Arrête de tout ramener à mon âge, insolente.” bougonnait Nora avant de sourire. “Je peux prouver que j’ai raison.”   
“Je pense pas.” répondait Ryder avant de se retourner.   
“Si.” souriait Nora juste derrière elle.   
Ryder se retourna et Nora l’attrapa par la taille. “J’vais te prouver que les femmes te laissent pas indifférentes, Ryder.” souriait-elle tout près de son visage devenu rouge.   
La Quarienne le savait, elle tenait déjà la Pionnière humaine et pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Quelques rapides caresses à des endroits stratégiques, et un baiser langoureux, une main qui descend de ses omoplates à ses reins, une autre de ses hanches à ses fesses. Et voilà la Pionnière humaine prête pour la suite. Nora recula et prit un sourire en coin. “Et voilà. Si t’étais pas un minimum attirée par les femmes, Ryder, je ne t’exciterais pas autant.” souriait-elle en montrant son entrejambe.   
Ryder devenait écarlate avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. “T’as de la chance que je t’ai pas envoyé dans le mur, vieille folle.” bougonnait-elle en diminuant la température de l’eau.   
“Du coup, t’es mûre pour aller en ville ce soir.” souriait Nora.   
“Tss. Ca prouve rien.”   
Nora soupira avant de se retourner, pointant son doigt sur le torse de Ryder, à l’endroit même où elle avait son tatouage de son ancienne unité de l’Alliance représentant un Lion rugissant et bondissant avec marqué  _ force et honneur _ en dessous. “Me provoque pas, j’ai pas envie d’avoir à te prouver comme une femme peut te faire jouir parce que j‘ai pas envie d’avoir l’impression de faire l’amour à Kali.” demandait-elle fermement avant de s’en retourner sous sa douche.   
Ryder resta un instant, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois, hésitant à répondre qu’elle ne pouvait pas être sa fille, puisqu’elles n’étaient pas de la même espèce, et se ravisant finalement, n’ayant pas envie de voir Nora mettre sa menace à exécution. “Soit. Allons draguer ce soir. Je trouverai certainement un beau jeune homme.”   
Nora souria. “Ca ne pourra que te faire du bien.”   
“Par contre faut que je demande à l’équipe si…” commença Ryder.   
Nora leva la main. “J’en connais une qui ne pourra pas refuser.” souriait-elle.   
  
Kali soupira. Son air hésitant laissait parfaitement transparaître son envie de refuser, mais le pouvait-elle réellement ? Le sourire en coin sur le visage de sa mère, adossée sur le pas de la porte d’entrée du laboratoire technique, l’agaçait. Il était évident que c’était son idée. Il était évident que c’était volontairement fait pour l’empêcher de sortir ou tout simplement pour l’emmerder.   
“Alors ?” demanda Ryder. “Tu verras, elles sont pas difficiles. Tu leur donnes à manger et après elles dorment comme un loire.”   
“Ok.” soupirait-elle. “Mais si j’ai un problème, je fais quoi ?”   
“Cora et Vetra seront là au cas où. Et si c’est urgent, tu m’appelles. Quoique je fasse et où que je sois, je viendrai.” répondait Ryder.   
“D’accord.” soupirait-elle en regardant les deux bébés dans leur couffin posé sur la table.   
“Merci Kali.” souriait Ryder en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras. “J’ai besoin de changer d’air. Bonne soirée.” Ajoutait-elle en partant avec Nora.   
“Mouais… Et c’est un pur hasard si tu as pensé à moi.” se disait-elle sarcastique en roulant des yeux.   
  
Dans la baie, Védéria les rejoignait. “Vous allez où ?”   
“En ville.” répondait Nora. “Tu viens ?”   
“Pour faire quoi ?”   
“Nora veut draguer.” répondait Ryder en haussant les épaules. “Au pire, je profiterai de la musique.”   
Nora ria brièvement. “Ok mais danse pas, tu feras fuir tout le monde.” Disait-elle, faisant rire Védéria.   
“Ta gueule la vieille.” bougonnait Ryder.   
“Je viens avec vous.” disait Védéria.   
“Le contraire m’aurait étonné.” souriait Nora en montant à l’arrière du Nomade.   
  
“Ta conduite est toujours autant à gerber, Ryder.” disait Nora avec détachement en s’installant dans le box d’une des boîtes de nuit de Port-Meridiane.   
“Ou t’es p’tetre trop vi…” commençait Ryder avant d’être interrompue par Nora.   
“Fini cette phrase et tu finiras la nuit avec un gros bleu sur le visage.” disait-elle menaçante.   
Védéria retenait son rire. Ryder la regarda incrédule avant de sourire. “Je t’épargne pour cette fois.”   
“Ouais ouais.” répondait Nora en balayant de la main. “Maintenant retire ta capuche.”   
“Non.” grogna Ryder. “Ils vont venir me saouler.”   
Nora ria brièvement. “Ok, profite de la musique alors.” répondait-elle en buvant son verre.   
Védéria soupira en roulant des yeux. “Bah c’est aussi bien.”   
“Je n’en doute pas.” répondait Nora en prenant un sourire en coin, regardant une jolie femme blonde au fond de la salle.   
  
La soirée passant, Ryder se détendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’elle buvait du whisky. Affalée dans le fauteuil du box, la Pionnière humaine souriait bêtement à tout ce que ses deux consoeurs disaient. Nora était presque dans le même état, s’ennuyant un peu à rester dans le box, elle avait également enchaîné les verres. Védéria était moins éméchée car plus raisonnables que Ryder et Nora.   
Nora soupira avant de se lever. “Les filles, vous êtes marrantes, mais ça fait déjà trois fois que je laisse passer une occasion et la p’tite blonde du fond arrêtes pas de me regarder.” souriait-elle.   
Ryder leva un sourcil amusé. “C’est gentil de me tenir compagnie Nora. Mais Véd’ est là aussi.”   
La Quarienne soupira à nouveau en roulant des yeux. “Pauvre Véd’, obligée de rester avec l’associable de service.” se moquait-elle avant de partir.   
Celle-ci ria brièvement. “Elle a pas tort.”   
“Si tu veux aller draguer je sais pas qui, tu fais ce que tu veux.” disait Ryder d’un air boudeur.   
Védéria soupira brièvement en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si c’était ce qu’elle voulait… “Non, je vais rester avec toi.” souriait-elle.   
“On peut rentrer pour se mater un film, sinon.” proposait soudainement la Pionnière humaine.   
“Au Tempête ?” demandait Védéria.   
“Ou même chez toi. Ils vous ont déjà donné des résidences non ?”   
“Oui, on a eu les clés ce matin.” répondait-elle. “Chez moi, ça me va. Mais pas ce soir.”   
“Pourquoi ?”   
“Tu vas dormir dès que le film commencera.” riait-elle. “Ou alors il faut remettre le support.”   
Ryder n’avait pas écouté, attirée et amusée par la Quarienne au fond de la salle.   
  
Nora était accoudée contre le mur à côté de la jolie blonde repérée. “Salut beauté…”   
“Bonsoir Pionnière…” souriait-elle.   
“Tu me connais ?” s’amusa Nora.   
“Qui ne connaît pas la Pionnière quarienne ?”   
“Plein de monde.” répondait Nora en s’approchant. “Ca te dit de mieux me connaître ?” Elle posa sa main sur ses hanches et rapprocha son visage. “Moi j’ai très envie de mieux te connaître…”   
“Ce sera un plaisir.” souriait la blonde avant d’embrasser Nora en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.   
Nora étouffa un rire.  __ “Trop facile…” se disait-elle avant d’attraper ses hanches et de soulever une de ses cuisses. “J’habite un peu loin…” lui disait-elle à l’oreille.   
“Moi aussi…” soupirait la blonde sous les baisers de la Quarienne dans son cou.   
Nora la guida jusqu’aux toilettes désertes et verrouilla derrière elles.   
  
“Bon sang, elle est forte quand même.” souriait Ryder.   
Védéria ria brièvement. “Elle arrive toujours à repartir avec quelqu’un.” Puis soupira, prenant un ton désabusé. “Du coup, elle a tendance à nous lâcher quand on sort avec elle.”   
“Ah bon ?” ria Ryder.   
“Oui, c’est qu’elle est loin d’être moche, tu sais.” souriait Védéria. “Et elle n’hésite pas à faire du rentre dedans quand quelqu’un l’intéresse. Du coup, où qu’on soit, elle finit souvent par partir avec un inconnu.” Elle finissait en riant.   
“J’avais remarqué son côté porté sur la chose, mais je savais pas que c’était à ce point.” souriait Ryder. “Quand elle m’a proposé d’engager Kali, on était au Vortex. Elle a pas arrêté de mater ceux qui passaient près de nous. C’était discret, mais je l’ai quand même vu plusieurs fois.”   
“Attends qu’elle se lâche avec toi.” souriait Védéria.   
“Comment ça ?” demanda Ryder intriguée.   
“Quand on a commencé à sortir le soir ensemble, elle masquait volontairement qui elle était. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Et un soir, elle a fini par m’avouer se retenir à cause d’un truc que Kali avait dit. J’ai fini par réussir à la convaincre qu’elle pouvait être naturelle au moins avec nous. Mais ça a pris un peu de temps.” Védéria soupira. “Je pense qu’elle ne va pas aussi bien qu’elle voudrait le faire croire.”   
“Oh… Je ne me faisais donc pas d’idées…” songeait Ryder. “Lexi disait que j’exagérais, mais j’ai toujours pensé qu’elle en savait plus que ce qu’elle voulait faire croire.”   
“Je ne sais pas comment était Nora avant, mais je doute qu’un Capitaine de la flotte lourde quarienne puisse être ainsi et rester dans le service actif.” disait Védéria. “Tout ce que je sais est que sa dernière mission s’est mal passée. Et je pense que c’est ce qui l’a rendue déprimée.”   
Ryder ne répondait pas, repensant à sa dernière année avant Heleus. Une nouvelle fois, Védéria pouvait voir le même air déprimé qu’habituellement dès qu’on évoquait l’avant Heleus. Et ce même air se retrouvait parfois sur Nora.   
  
Dans les toilettes, Nora avait déshabillé l’humaine pour la pénétrer d’une main, appelée par la blonde qui gémissait en criant son titre. Puis elle avait baissé juste assez son pantalon et sa culotte pour que l’humaine lui fasse un cuni, sa tête maintenue par Nora. “Oh putain, c’est bon…” jouissait-elle en mouvant son bassin. “Aller, plus profondément, oui…”   
A défaut de pouvoir retirer sa tête, l’humaine, nue et à genoux, passa une main derrière.   
Nora ria brièvement. “Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Continue.” souriait-elle. “Oh bon sang ouais… Continue…” gémissait-elle de plaisir.   
  
Ryder s’étira et posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé.    
Védéria souria. “Fatiguée ?”   
“Un peu.” souriait l’humaine en ramenant sa tête sur son épaule.   
Védéria ferma les yeux, réconfortée par ce câlin improvisé, la tête de Ryder sur son épaule. Chaque contact lui faisait un peu plus de mal, Ryder semblant ne jamais être prête pour la suite. Mais chaque contact lui apportait également beaucoup de réconfort. “Là je suis bien.” disait Ryder en affichant une certaine sérénité.   
Nora revenait et s’asseyait face à elles, faisant un grand sourire à Védéria.    
“Déjà ?” se moquait l’Asari.   
“Oui.” bougonnait Nora qui perdait son sourire.   
“Pourquoi t’as la joue rouge ?” demandait Ryder.   
“Pour rien.” bougonnait Nora.   
Védéria se mettait à rire avant de se redresser. “Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?”   
“De quoi ?” demanda Sara perplexe.   
“C’est la marque d’une main que tu vois.” riait Védéria.   
Ryder regarda la quarienne boudant avec un sourire. “Ça va ?” Puis riait.   
“Elle voulait pas remettre ça.” Finissait par dire Nora avec le sourire.


	3. Entre amies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une soirée type entre Nora et Ryder.

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ _ Tempête _   
  
Une sortie, c’était bien. Mais pour Nora, il fallait faire mieux. Elle souira devant Ryder, sur le canapé de sa chambre, toutes les deux avec un verre en main. “Comment vont les p’tites ?” demandait-elle.   
Ryder esquissa un sourire. “Elles mangent bien, elles dorment bien. J’ai l’impression qu’elles pleurent un peu plus qu’avant, il est probable que leur mère leur manque. Même si Véd’ est un peu jeune en comparaison de Lexi, elle semble les calmer quand même.”   
Nora souria. “Les asaris ont un instinct maternel puissant. Plus que nous autres.”   
Ryder ria très brièvement. “Ouais, mais elle panique facilement.” Puis elle retenait un rire plus fort. “Vetra et Gil sont venus à sa rescousse l’autre soir parce qu’elle arrivait pas à les calmer.”   
Nora se perdait dans ses pensées en regardant Isis et Iris dormir. “Ils m’ont proposé de mener quelques explorations sur Meridiane.”   
“C’est bien ça.” souria Ryder.   
“J’ai refusé.” répondait la quarienne.   
Ryder se redressa en soupirant. “Tu dois le faire, Nora.”   
“J’ai rien foutu depuis le départ de Phostaan.” Prétextait la quarienne.   
Sara soupira. “Alors bouge-toi.” demandait-elle fermement. Nora leva les yeux vers elle, sa mauvaise humeur transpirant sur son visage. “Nora, j’ai bien vu ce qu’il se passe. Tu te prive de beaucoup de choses pour moi, je te remercie mais ça n’est pas nécessaire.”   
Nora baissa à nouveau les yeux et soupira avant de se redresser. “Ce soir on sort. Toi et moi.”   
Ryder soupira à son tour. “Je peux pas, j’ai les petites et ta fille va finir par m’étouffer dans mon sommeil si je lui demande encore.”   
Nora étouffa un rire. “Ok, je comprends. Demandons à Véd’.”   
“Elle voudra peut-être venir ?” demanda Sara en rougissant très légèrement.   
Nora ria brièvement. “Elle peut pas. La Matriarche Irissa et sa  _ pretr’resse _ doivent venir chez elle ce soir. Du coup, elle peut garder les p’tites.”   
“Hmm… Pas faux.” souria Ryder.   
  
Au sortir de la résidence prêtée par Port-Meridiane à Védéria, Nora amena Ryder au Nomade. “Ce soir, j’ai un petit programme qui va te réveiller.”   
Sara ria. “T’as prévu quoi ?”   
“Pour commencer, allons au club de tir pour nous défouler.” souria Nora. “Ensuite on se fait un resto dans un des drive-in qui ont ouvert il y a peu. Un billard. Et pour finir, on verra si on peut encore tenir debout.” souriait-elle.   
Ryder lui fit un check. “Ca marche, hé hé.” Puis elle s’arrêtait. “On n’a pas prit les armes.”   
“J’ai pensé à tout.” souria Nora. “J’ai mis nos pompes dans le coffre. Et puis au pire, je garde toujours un de mes Carnifex sur moi.”   
Sara leva un sourcil. “Sérieux ?”   
“Bah oui.” rougissait Nora brièvement. “On sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir.”   
“Fais voir ?” demanda Ryder.   
Nora hésita un bref instant puis se tourna en écartant sa longue veste en cuir, montrant son porte-flingue dans son dos avec l’arme dedans.   
“Donc quand tu portes cette veste, c’est parce que tu es armée ?” demanda Sara en montant dans le Nomade.   
“Oui, mais pas seulement.” répondait Nora en se mettant en place passager. “J’ai toujours mon OmniLame sur moi et quand j’ai un vêtement assez large, j’ai mon arme.”   
Ryder ria. “T’es au courant que Meridiane est sécurisée ?”   
“Ouais, ouais. Rien n’est jamais sûr.” répondait Nora en boudant légèrement. “Je parle par expérience.”   
“Si la milice trouve ton arme, ils vont te la retirer.” souria Sara en démarrant.   
“Qu’ils essayent.” grogna Nora. “Et puis t’es pas mieux avec ta lame asari ma chérie.” souria Nora en la lui montrant.   
Ryder rougissait brièvement, hébétée. “Comment tu sais ?”   
Nora ria. “Ma p’tite, j’ai assez d’expérience pour les reconnaître, voilà tout.” souriait-elle.   
Ryder ria puis accéléra un peu jusqu’au club de tir.   
  
“C’était à gerber.” souria Nora en entrant dans le club de tir.   
Sara leva un sourcil amusé sur la quarienne dont le ton et l’air étaient à l’opposé de ce qu’elle avait dit. “T’es juste une p’tite nature, voilà tout.” Répondait-elle avec un grand sourire avec d’être déstabilisée par le coup à l’épaule de son aînée.   
“Va chier.” souria Nora en approchant du comptoir. “Une heure, s’il vous plaît m’dame.” Demandait-elle à la caissière.   
Toutes les deux entraient dans la salle de tir, désertée à cette heure-ci. Après un rapide échauffement, la compétition, inévitable entre ceux deux là, démarrait.   
“T’as beau avoir un fusil automatique, tu m’égaleras pas au tir avec ça.” souria Nora en pointant ses deux fusils droit devant.   
“Je connais mon fusil mieux que mon slip, donc tu devrais descendre de tes grands chevaux.” répondait Ryder en souriant, prête à faire feu.   
Nora leva un sourcil. “C’est quoi un  _ grand chevaux _ ?”   
Ryder ria, toujours aussi amusée par le roulement des  _ R _ par les quariens dont les traducteurs n’atténuaient pas entièrement l’accent. “C’est une expression humaine. Il y a super longtemps, le moyen de locomotion sur Terre était un cheval. C’était un animal qu’on utilisait pour divers travaux de traction, avant l’âge industriel et avant l’invention de véhicules mécaniques. On avait alors plusieurs espèces de chevaux dont le destrier. Grand et fin, il était également rapide et servait sur les champs de bataille. D’où l’expression  _ monter sur ses grands chevaux _ .”   
“Ca ressemblait à quoi ?” demanda Nora. “Vous utilisiez des bestiaux comme manoeuvre ?”   
Sara soupira. “Tu me poses la question, mais je suis certaine que tes ancêtres ont fait pareil. C’est juste que ça remonte à plus longtemps que les humains.”   
Nora réfléchissait. “Je sais pas. On m’a toujours appris qu’on vivait en harmonie avec la nature sur Rannoch. C’est bizarre de rendre une bête esclave et en même temps d’être en harmonie avec la nature, non ?”   
Sara soupira, abaissant son arme devant la conversation s’éternisant. “Vous avez pas toujours navigué avec des vaisseaux. Vous êtes forcément passé par une période intermédiaire. Votre programme d’histoire n’en parle pas ?”   
La quarienne soupira. “Ryder, quand les Geths nous ont chassé, ils ont détruit notre plus grosse base de données. On a perdu la majorité de nos archives et donc de nos histoires. Et je parle même pas des IV à destination de nos drones. Donc non, notre programme en parlait pas, en tout cas pas le mien.” Puis elle activait son OmniTech pour envoyer un mail. “P’tetre que Kali a vu ça, j’vais lui demander.”   
Sara patienta qu’elle ait fini de taper son mail. “Pourquoi Kali aurait vu ça et pas toi ?”   
“Bah sur le Neema, le programme scolaire était plus complet.” répondait la quarienne en reprenant ses fusils en main.   
Sara fronça les sourcils. “T’es pas née sur le Neema ? Pourtant ton nom c’était Nora’Voom vas Neema, non ?”   
Nora souria et reposa ses armes, devant la curiosité de l’humaine. “ _ Vas Neema  _ pour  _ Assignée au Neema _ . Bref, je faisais partie des effectifs du Neema. Un quarien né sur le Neema, c’était  _ nar Neema _ , comme Kali avant son pèlerinage.”   
“Je crois qu’elle s’était présentée comme Kali’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah auprès de l’équipe.” songeait Ryder.   
“Oui, parce qu’en s’engageant pour l’Initiative, nos affectations ont changé.” répondait Nora. Elle soupira pour reprendre l’explication depuis le début. “Quand Kali est née, elle s’appelait  _ nar Neema _ .  _ Nar _ pour  _ née sur _ . Elle a fait son pèlerinage et je sais pas comment, elle est restée dessus, donc  _ vas Neema _ .”   
“Tu sais pas comment ?” demanda Sara perplexe.   
“C’est rare qu’un quarien né sur un vaisseau puisse y rester. Enfin, c’était rare plutôt.” Répondait Nora. “Pour des questions de diversité génétiques, on devait obligatoirement changer de vaisseau. Mais Kali est restée sur le Neema. Donc soit elle a offert un cadeau de très grande valeur au Capitaine soit elle a donné une bonne raison…” Nora terminait son explication avec moins d’entrain qu’au début, ce que Ryder notait sans relever. “Bref, en principe on change.”   
“Et donc tu es née sur un autre vaisseau ?” demandait-elle.   
“Mon nom complet était Nora’Voom vas Neema nar Moi’izon” Souria Nora. “Le Moi’izon était un petit vaisseau agricole de la Flotte civile. On y cultivait des céréales pour la Flotte.”   
Sara souria légèrement. “Un  _ petit _ vaisseau agricole ?”   
“Bah ouais, rien à voir avec le Rayya qui était un énorme vaisseau cité de la Flotte Civile. D’ailleurs, c’est dessus que siégeaient l’Amirauté. Le Moi’izon était plus modeste. On était quelques milliers dessus seulement.” répondait-elle. “Je crois qu’on pouvait le comparer à de petites colonies ou de petites villes.”   
Le sourire de Sara grandissait. “Ouais, t’étais une bouseuse, quoi.”   
“Une quoi ?” demanda Nora perplexe.   
“Bouseuse.” répétait Ryder avec un grand sourire. “Issue d’un petit vaisseau agricole.” Elle prit le temps de réfléchir pour expliquer la comparaison. “Sur Terre on avait les très grosses mégalopoles, comparables à vos plus gros vaisseaux comme le Rayya ou le Neema. De plus modestes villes et puis on avait les autres. De toutes petites villes de campagne dont l’activité principale était soit l’agriculture soit l’industrie, parfois les deux. Peu d’habitants, peu de moyens. Des bouseux.”   
L’air de Nora devint peu à peu celui de la vexation, puis il devint boudeur. “Va chier.” répondait-elle en repensant à Kali.   
Sara ria brièvement. “Prends pas mal, mais c’est juste marrant.” Puis souria. “Comment tu t’es retrouvée sur le Neema, toi la quarienne issue du  _ Moizon _ .”   
“Moi’izon.” grogna Nora. “Un gradé de la Flotte lourde était en visite chez ses parents. C’était des voisins de mes parents adoptifs donc un soir il nous a rendu visite avec eux pour un repas. En se baladant dans nos quartiers, il a trouvé des plans que j’avais dessiné.”   
“Attend.” Coupa Sara. “T’as été adoptée ?”   
“Ouais. Mes vrais parents ont morts dans un accident. Mes voisins m’ont adoptée presque aussitôt.” répondait-elle.   
“Ah ok…” répondait-elle en apprenant une nouvelle information sur la quarienne qui se confiait au final quasiment pas sur son passé. “Et donc il a vu tes plans et t’a suggéré de venir sur le Neema ?”   
“Ouais. Il a fallu qu’il convainc mes parents mais au final, il est rentré en m’emmenant sur le Neema.” répondait-elle. “Il m’a hébergée le temps qu’un lit me soit offert.”   
“T’avais quel âge ?”   
“Je venais d’avoir vingt ans. Et quelques mois plus tard, je rencontrais le père de Kali.” Répondait Nora. “Après sa naissance, il a fallu que je me rende utile auprès du Neema. Encore plus après la mort de son père. Du coup j’ai démarré la formation des UITS et j’ai fait mon pèlerinage dans la foulée, ce qui m’a permis de rester.”   
“Ok.” répondait Sara, maintenant assise sur la tablette du poste de visée. “Mais ça explique pas pourquoi Kali saurait quelque chose de votre histoire, et pas toi.”   
“Bah le Neema avait plus de moyens pour les jeunes quariens. Du coup, elle a bénéficié d’un enseignement un peu plus pointu.”   
“Ok…” répondait Sara qui comprenait enfin. “Du coup, elle a peut-être vu des trucs que tu n’aurais pas étudié toi-même ? Comme quoi ?”   
“Les plus gros vaisseaux de la Flotte avaient plus de moyens, y compris pour l’enseignement.” répondait Nora. “Ainsi que les vaisseaux scientifiques, mais eux c’est juste des gros prétentieux merdiques.” Bougonnait-elle ensuite. “Du coup le Neema avait un meilleur enseignement que le Moi’izon. Et les enseignements comme la linguistique, l’histoire et la sociologie étaient plus complets.”   
“La sociologie ?” demanda Sara.   
“L’étude de la société quarienne et un peu des autres. Du moins les plus connues comme les asaris, les turiens et les galariens. Mais ces derniers, c’était vraiment anecdotique.” répondait Nora. “Les quariens sont très insulaires, ils ont tendance à se regrouper et à vivre pour eux-même. D’ailleurs t’auras remarqué ceux réveillés sont plutôt discrets.”   
“Pas faux.” songea Sara. “Dans les avant-postes ils doivent travailler avec les autres, mais c’est vrai que sur le Nexus, on les remarque à peine.” Puis souria. “Sauf toi.”   
“Bah j’ai vécu quarante ans dans une foutue combinaison, Ryder. J’aimerais profiter de ma nouvelle liberté au maximum.” répondait-elle avec un grand sourire.   
“Et c’est vrai aussi que ta fille est plus discrète.” songea Sara. “Elle a tendance à s’isoler un peu. Enfin au début, maintenant ça va mieux. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Cora et Vetra.”   
“Kali a pas connu l’extérieur de la Flotte en dehors de son pèlerinage.” expliqua Nora. “Donc elle a probablement gardé les réflexes de la Flottille. Et dans la Flottille, peu de vaisseaux accueillaient les visiteurs des autres espèces.”   
Sara inspira. “J’en ai donc appris sur toi et tes congénères aujourd’hui.”   
“Bah tu pouvais trouver ça dans les codex aussi.” répondait Nora en reprenant ses armes.   
“Je sais mais j’ai pas fini celui des asaris, donc pour l’instant j’ai pas lu les autres.” soupira Ryder.   
“Attends, t’es là depuis un ans et demi et t’as pas fini le codex asari ?” demanda Nora en levant un sourcil.   
“Je pense que Jaal en sait plus que moi sur elles.” ria l’humaine. “C’est Lexi qui m’y a forcé à force de devoir répondre à mes questions.” expliquait-elle ensuite avec un air empreint de tristesse. “Et puis elle était née sur Omega, donc elle pouvait pas répondre à tout. Donc quand j’ai du temps libre et l’envie, je me plonge dans le codex. J’avais prévu le codex turien ou galarien ensuite, mais je vais p’tetre m’intéresser au quarien finalement.”   
“Comme tu veux.” souria Nora en reprenant ses armes. “Bon, on se la fait cette séance de tir ?”   
Ryder sautait de son perchoir et reprenait son Piranha. “Ok, prête pour ta dérouillée ?”   
Nora ria doucement. “Ouais, c’est ça.” Puis visa. Puis tira. Dans la plaque qui se leva au même moment, les empêchant de continuer. “Oh merde, l’heure est déjà passée…” disait-elle hébétée.    
“Fais chier.” grogna Ryder.   
“Bon bah on reviendra alors.” soupirait Nora en repartant.   
  
Comme prévu, elles allaient ensuite au drive-in.   
“C’est toujours à gerber.” souria Nora en entrant dans le petit restaurant.   
“Tu dis ça mais tu souris en même temps.” s’amusait l’humaine avant de l’observer attentivement et de prendre un air désabusé. “J’y crois pas, déjà ?”   
“De quoi ?” souria Nora en s’asseyant sur la banquette à table.   
“Tu crois que j’ai pas grillé comment tu regardes la serveuse ?” demanda Ryder désabusée.   
Nora ria. “J’avoue, ça fait un moment que je veux venir.”   
Sara soupira. “Bon dépêche-toi de te la faire pour que je puisse manger. J’ai faim.”   
Nora ria encore. “Attends ma chérie. D’abord on mange, ensuite je me la fais. Et après on va au billard…” Son sourire grandissait. “Accompagnées.”   
Sara fronça les sourcils. “Comment tu sais qu’elle est disposée ?”   
“Facile. J’ai un radar dans ma tête.” souria Nora.   
“Non, mais sérieusement.”   
“Bah je plaisante pas.” répondait la quarienne en haussant les épaules. “Tu connais les micro-expressions, n’est-ce pas ?” Ryder répondait par l’affirmative. “Donc j’observe et je vois comment elle se comporte. Et là je remarque qu’elle n’a pas la même expression face à une femme et face à un homme. Sur une femme, ses regards sont plus longs, plus agréables. Une femme la fait sourire plus longtemps qu’un homme. Des p’tits trucs comme ça.” Elle se redressait devant la serveuse approchant.    
Ryder observa attentivement.   
“Bonsoir…” disait doucement Nora avec une voix légèrement plus grave.   
“Bonsoir.” répondait-elle avec un grand sourire avant de regarder Ryder et de s’y attarder un peu plus longtemps.   
La quarienne ne se démontait pas et continuait. “La p’tite va prendre l’assiette du chef et moi je prendrai un double Dextro-burger V.”   
“Comme boissons ?” demandait-elle.   
“Commençons par une pinte stellaire pour la p’tite blonde et une turienne pour moi.” Souria Nora.   
La serveuse souria en levant un sourcil puis se tourna vers Ryder qui souriait. “Vous avez perdu votre langue ?”   
Ryder ria brièvement. “Non. Elle me connaît juste bien.”   
“Oh, un couple alors.” répondait la serveuse faisant perdre son sourire à Nora.   
“Non.” répondait Ryder en étouffant un rire. “Des amies.”   
La serveuse lui fit un grand sourire et nota la commande. Pendant ce temps, Nora lui faisait de discrets signes pour demander à Ryder de lui parler, pour l’y encourager. Si elle ne pouvait obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, peut-être que Ryder aurait plus de chance. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration. “Voici Nora et je suis Sara, enchantée.”   
La serveur leva les yeux et souria. “Pamela, mais tout le monde m’appelle Pam.” Puis s’en alla vers d’autres clients.   
  
Nora ria doucement. “Tu vois, c’était pas dur.”   
Sara souria. “Oui, j’avoue. Mais c’est parce qu’elle ne m’a pas reconnu, c’est tout.”   
“Peu importe.” soupira la quarienne. “Il faut savoir jouer de tout. Des fois on me reconnaît, et donc je me sers de ça.” disait-elle à l’humaine perplexe. “La dernière fois avec Véd’, la belle blonde me connaissait. Donc j’ai répondu, que j’aimerais bien la connaître elle, et pouf, le tour était joué.”   
Ryder ria. “C’est pas subtile et pourtant ça semble fonctionner.”   
“On s’en fout de la subtilité, Ryder. J’étais là pour draguer, elle était là pour draguer. Dans un tel contexte, faut savoir se lancer.” répondait la quarienne. “J’envisageais de prendre Pam dans la réserve, mais c’est toi qui a plus de chance, ma chérie. Tu lui plais.”   
Ryder ria brièvement. “C’est glauque.”   
“On s’en fout.” répondait fermement Nora. “P’tetre que ça va marcher, ou p’tetre pas. L’important, c’est d’en profiter et de saisir sa chance.”   
Ryder soupira en regardant dans le vide. “Pas faux. Mais…”   
Nora soupira. “Je sais que c’est dur, mais tu peux pas rester dans ton coin toute ta vie. Essaye. Au pire il va se passer quoi ? Elle refusera et voilà, tu la reverra certainement jamais. Ou alors tu passes un moment sympas avec.” Elle la fixa. “Faut vraiment que t’apprennes à t’amuser.”   
“Je sais m’amuser.” souriait-elle légèrement. “J’ai juste des amusements différents.”   
Nora ria. “Nan, tu sais pas. Quand tu t’occupes pas des petites, tu louches sur Véd’. Ou alors tu soulèves ces putains de poids. Ou alors tu bosses. Mais jamais tu ne t’amuses.” Devant son silence, elle continuait. “T’as autant le droit que n’importe qui de penser à toi et de passer du bon temps.” La serveuse revennait avec les assiettes. Nora se dépêchait de finir. “Invite là au billard pour après. Et vois si elle a une copine ou un pote qui nous accompagnerait.”   
“Ok.” répondait Sara juste avant l’arrivée de la serveuse.   
  
Pam déposa les assiettes et comme la première fois, elle souria à Nora puis à Ryder un peu plus longuement. “Voilà vos assiettes. Double dextro-burger pour Nora, assiette du chef pour Sara. Et vos pintes.”   
Nora faisait signe à Ryder. Elle reprit une profonde inspiration puis se lança. “Vous terminez votre service bientôt ?”   
La serveuse souria. “Dans une heure.”   
“Ca vous intéresse un billard ?” demandait-elle. “Avec nous deux.”   
Pam les dévisagea gentiment puis, hésitante. “C’est que je devais voir une amie ce soir…”   
“Pas de soucis.” répondait Nora. “Votre amie peut venir.”   
Pam soupira en réflechissant. “D’accord.” Puis s’en alla.   
Nora ria doucement. “J’espère qu’elle est aussi mignonne qu’elle, son amie. Hé hé.”   
Ryder ria puis mangea. “Ca a l’air bon.” disait-elle en salivant sur sa grosse côte de spacio-boeuf.   
  
Comme convenu, Nora et Ryder attendaient une heure en reprenant de la bière le temps que Pam termine son service. Puis elles attendaient ensemble l’amie de celle-ci, Lisa. Pam était assise à côté de Ryder et toutes les trois firent plus amples connaissances, sans que jamais Ryder ne révèle leur rôle au sein de l’Initiative.   
“Voilà Lisa justement.” souriait Pam en lui faisant signe.   
Nora sa tourna et souria à la vue de la grande rousse approchant. “Hé hé…” se disait-elle à voix basse.   
“Salut, c’est vous qui avez changé nos plans pour la soirée ?” demandait-elle d’emblée en s’approchant.   
Nora se prépara et se leva. “Salut, je suis Nora.” Lui disait-elle en tendant la main.   
“Lisa.” répondait-elle en tendant la sienne.   
Nora l’attrappa et déposa un délicat baiser dessus. “Enchantée.”   
Ryder souria en retenant son rire devant la quarienne flairant son poisson.   
Pam ria doucement à son tour. “Et voici Sara.” souriait-elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci qui se mit à rougir.   
Nora lui fit un grand sourire. “On passe à la suite ?”   
“Je viens à peine d’arriver…” disait Lisa désabusée.   
Nora lui fit un grand sourire. “Je te ferai un câlin pour te consoler.”   
“Super, j’ai hâte.” s’amusait-elle.   
Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans le Nomade à l’arrière, laissant les deux Pionnières devant.   
“Ca ressemble à un de ces véhicules d’exploration.” indiquait Lisa dubitative.   
“Ouais, on nous l’a prêté.” s’amusa Nora. “Accrochez-vous, elle sait pas conduire.” riait-elle ensuite.   
“J’t’emmerde.” grogna Sara en démarrant.   
Après quelques minutes, Nora leva un sourcil. “Tu conduis pas toujours aussi lentement…”   
“On a des invitées, je vais pas foncer comme d’habitude.” répondait-elle rougie.   
Nora ria doucement. “Ouais, ça pourrait lui faire peur, hein.”   
  
Nora souriait en regardant Ryder, à la table à côté, apprendre à Pam comment se positionner puis se tourna vers Lisa. “Et toi ? Tu sais jouer ?”   
“Bien entendu.” souria celle-ci. “Je suis imbattable.”   
“Ah ouais ?” souria Nora en coin.   
Le défi était lancé. C’était à celle des deux qui gagnerait, échangeant des sourire, de petits sarcasmes et plusieurs pintes de bières.   
[En aparté] “Si tu gagnes, ça devrait l’impressionner.”   
Nora soupira. “J’suis pas sûr…” grimaçait-elle en regardant la table.   
“C’est un coup délicat, oui.” souria Lisa.   
[En aparté] “Je peux calculer l’angle pour toi.”   
“Non.” soupira Nora en se résignant à rater son coup tout en faisant en sorte que le coup suivant soit plus facile, mais pas assez pour qu’elle gagne à coup sûr.   
“Hmm… Intéressant.” souria Lisa. Un sourire simulé.   
Nora la laissa se placer, l’observant puis souria. “Je peux te donner un conseil ?”   
“Quel conseil une perdante me donnerait ?” riait-elle en visant la boule.   
Nora roula des yeux puis s’approcha par derrière, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, appuyant son corps sur le sien. “Place-toi plutôt comme ça…” lui glissait-elle à l’oreille, une main sur sa hanche gauche, une sur son avant-bras pour l’aider.   
Lisa la regarda puis souria. “Hmm… Technique d’approche intéressante…”   
Nora lui fit un grand sourire. “Je dis ça, je dis rien…” disait-elle la voix grave.   
Elles restèrent dans cette position un instant avant que Nora ne remonte légèrement sa main juste sous son sein.   
Lisa lui fit un grand sourire. “Laisse-moi finir le jeu, ma jolie.”   
“On dirait que je dérange.” souria Nora en remontant légèrement sa main, caressant délicatement son sein gauche du bout du doigt, la veine sur le côté de son poignet avec son pouce de l’autre.   
Lisa inspira en fermant les yeux puis souria. “Ok, je peux quand même réussir…”   
“Je t’en prie.” ria doucement Nora avant d’embrasser son cou brièvement puis de lécher du bout de la langue le lobe de son oreille, la main sur son sein se voulant plus ferme.   
Lisa inspira profondément puis tira avant de laisser sa queue de billard et de se retourner sans même regarder si elle avait réussit. Dans cette position, Nora pouvait l’embrasser langoureusement tout en frottant légèrement sa cuisse entre ses jambes et en caressant son sein droit de la main gauche.   
  
Ryder se mit à rougir de l’autre côté de sa table et vint se mettre entre celle de Nora et la sienne, à côté de Pam pour tirer. Celle-ci souria. “Intéressant.”   
Ryder se mit en position. En soit, son pouvoir de Pionnière lui permettait de gagner facilement et en très peu de coups. Mais ça n’était pas le but de la soirée. Le but allait suivre. Pam se positionna par dessus elle. “Tu devrais essayer autrement.” Elle décala juste un peu la queue de billard, caressant délicatement la main de Ryder avec son pouce.   
Sara ria doucement. “Et dire que je voulais t’apprendre à jouer.”   
Pam lui fit un grand sourire. “C’était si mignon…” disait-elle en mettant sa deuxième main sur l’aine de Ryder.    
Celle-ci inspira profondément, tout en rougissant. “Je tire.” disait-elle en changeant son angle d’attaque.   
Pam se retira en souriant, amusée par le petit jeu de ses deux amies flirtant derrière. Ryder se positionna autrement puis tira. D’un coup, les quatres billes restantes rentrèrent dans le trou, puis la noire. Elle était pour le moins impressionnée. “Waw…”   
“Et voilà.” souria Ryder juste derrière elle. Pam se retourna, s’appuyant contre la table de billard. “Joli.” Puis tira Ryder à elle pour l’embrasser.   
Après le baiser, elle souria. “On se refait une partie ?”   
“Ok.” souria Pam.   
“Mais toutes ensemble cette fois.” Puis se retourna vers Nora qui n’avait pas changé de position. “Ca te dit la vieille ?”   
Les mots étaient informes et seul son geste permit à Ryder de comprendre qu’elle était d’accord. Pam se mit à rire. “A mon avis, elles ne vont pas vraiment jouer.”   
“Tu m’étonnes.” ria doucement Sara.   
  
La cuisse de la quarienne entre les jambes de l’humaine se faisait plus pressée. Le baiser plus langoureux encore. Et la main était sous le top moulant pour être directement en contact avec la peau. Elles se redressaient. “Viens.” souria Nora à voix basse en la tirant par la main jusqu’aux toilettes avant de les verrouiller.   
“Romantique.” souriait Lisa sarcastique.   
“Facile.” souria Nora en la poussant contre le plan supportant les deux lavabos. “Et proche.” Ajoutait-elle avant de l’embrasser, continuant de frotter sa cuisse entre ses jambes.   
Elle lui retira son haut et sa jupe, pendant que Lisa lui retirait sa veste et son t-shirt. En voyant son porte flingue, elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête. “Rappelle-moi ton job ?”   
Nora ria doucement. “T’offrir un orgasme mémorable.” répondait-elle avant de l’embrasser dans le cou, puis de descendre jusqu’à son sein, frottant une main entre ses jambes. Et lentement, elle descendit ses baisers sur le ventre de Lisa assise sur le plan des lavabos avant de finalement arriver entre ses jambes avec les mains de l’humaine sur sa tête, la respiration prononcée, poussant de petits gémissements stimulés par la langue de la quarienne sur ses organes reproducteurs.   
  
Laissées seules à leur table de billard, Ryder et Pam avaient finalement abandonné leur partie. La serveuse était sur la table de billard et Ryder debout devant elle pour l’embrasser. Mais après plusieurs minutes, elle s’interrompait et restait simplement dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, soupirant. “Je suis désolée…”   
“Un problème ?” demanda Pam doucement.   
“C’est un peu compliqué… J’ai perdu ma femme il y a deux mois et…” commençait Ryder.   
“Elle te manque ?” demandait doucement Pam en caressant sa nuque.   
“Oui et non…” soupirait Ryder. “Je l’aimais, c’est sûr. Sans compter sur les deux filles qu’elle m’a offert. Nora voulait me changer les idées en me sortant, mais je sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.” soupirait-elle.   
Pam souria légèrement. “Ton amie tient à toi, ça se voit. Elle a raison. Sortir t’aidera à aller mieux.”   
Ryder soupira. “C’est un peu nouveau pour moi en fait.” répondait-elle en baissant les yeux, toujours dans ses bras et la tête sur son épaule pendant que Pam caressait sa nuque dans un geste réconfortant. “Je… Je pense pas être attirée par les filles…”   
Pam étouffa un léger rire. “Hem… Tu es bonne comédienne alors.” souriait-elle.   
Ryder se redressa, fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. “Quoi ?”   
Pam souria. “La Pionnière humaine sortant avec la Pionnière quarienne dans le but de rencontrer des gens et qui affiche sur le visage son attirance dès que je m’approche…” commençait-elle avec un grand sourire.   
Ryder se mit à rougir dans une expression figée, la faisant rire. “Comment… Vous savez qui on est en fait ?”   
Pam ria plus franchement. “Qui ne connaît pas les deux Pionnières qui ont vaincu l’Archonte ?”   
“D’après Nora, plein de monde.”   
Pam souria en roulant des yeux. “Parce que ce sont des idiots qui ne se cultivent pas alors.” Elle serra Ryder dans ses bras. “Ce job, c’est temporaire. En journée, je suis des cours dispensés par Port-Meridiane pour devenir ingénieur en armement. Et Lisa est étudiante en médecine à l’hôpital général.” Puis descendit une main sur ses reins. “On n’est pas venues parce que vous êtes Pionnières, mais parce que vous sembliez sympas et disposées à vous amuser.” Puis fit un grand sourire, retenant son rire. “Et vu comme Lisa cri dans les chiottes, j’en déduis que la Pionnière quarienne est digne de sa réputation.”   
Ryder ria en tendant l’oreille. “Tu m’étonnes. Elles se font plaisir.”   
  
Nora souriait en stimulant son clitoris avec la langue et en faisant aller et venir ses doigts dans son vagin, encouragée par Lisa qui gémissait plus fort et appuyait plus fort sur ses tête, jusqu’à la fin de l’orgasme, se terminant dans un cri et un souffle plus long. Nora se releva, restant devant elle et la tenant par la taille, un grand sourire fier sur le visage. “T’as aimé ?” demandait-elle amusée.   
Lisa repris son souffle, un sourire sur le visage. “Bordel, ils avaient raison. T’es douée.”   
“Ils ?” demanda Nora un sourcil levé, perplexe.   
Lisa la repoussa puis passa derrière elle pour la pousser contre le plan. “Peu importe.” Lui glissait-elle à l’oreille. Elle baissa son pantalon d’une main. “C’est à mon tour.” souriait-elle avant de se baisser.   
Nora retint sa respiration un instant avant d’expirer. “P’tin d’merde !” Expirait-elle à cause de la position et de la langue sur ses organes génitaux.   
  
“Tu devrais faire pareil.” souria Lisa à Ryder.   
Ryder ria brièvement avant de perdre son sourire. “Je suis désolée. Je pensais qu’essayer, ça ne serait pas grave, mais…”   
Pam soupira. “Ok… Tâchons de passer une bonne soirée dans ce cas.” Elle la serra encore dans ses bras puis la relâcha pour prendre la queue de billard. “Je commence.” souriait-elle.   
  
Nora ria doucement en tenant Lisa dans ses bras, en appuis contre le plan. “Si t’en veux encore, j’ai prévu une nuit à la belle étoile avec Sara.” souriait-elle.   
Lisa ria. “Une nuit à la belle étoile ?” demandait-elle amusée. “Donc les Pionnières humaine et quarienne passent des nuits ensemble ?”   
La quarienne souria. “Non, on est juste amies. Mais elle a besoin de se changer les idées. Passer un peu de temps loin de son vaisseau ne lui fera pas de mal.”   
“J’imagine, oui.” soupira Lisa. “C’est peut-être un peu tôt pour elle, non ?”   
“Peut-être, mais c’est pas en restant cloîtrée sur le Tempête qu’elle pourra avancer.”   
Quelqu’un frappait à la porte. “Hey oh !” disait Ryder dont on entendait le sourire derrière. “Vous venez jouer au billard ? Une autre forme je veux dire.” Et finissait sur un petit rire.   
Nora et Lisa étouffèrent un rire. “En fait elle voulait vraiment jouer.” souriait la quarienne.   
“Pauvre Pam.” soupira Lisa avant de sourire.   
“Si elle est disposée, je peux me dévouer.” souria Nora.   
Lisa ria. “On n’en a pas fini toutes les deux, mais après ça, elle fera ce qu’elle voudra.”   
Nora souria, appâtée par la proposition et mis sa main entre ses fesses. “Alors comme ça t’en redemande ?” demandait-elle en caressant l’anus.   
Lisa sursauta en poussant la main. “Attends. Prend le harnais dans ma veste.”   
Nora leva un sourcil et attrapait le jouet sexuel. “Je suis pas très accessoires…”   
Lisa souria. “Étonnant.” Plaisantait-elle en le lui mettant.   
Nora grimaça sur l'appendice dépassant. “C’est un peu moche en fait.”   
“N’y pense pas.” Souria Lisa en ramenant la main de la quarienne sur ses fesses avant de l’embrasser.   
Nora haussa les épaules. Pas grave, ça ne pouvait qu'être marrant en fait. Elle joua le jeu et reprit ce qu'elle faisait, frottant le jouet entre les jambes de l’humaine dont l’excitation montait. Après quelques instants, Lisa le guida en elle et Nora continua de jouer le jeu. Elle soulevait sa cuisse en faisant aller et venir le sextoy en elle, provoquant un orgasme. Nora souria et intensifia ses gestes en soulevant les deux cuisses dans chaque bras. Bientôt Lisa jouissait plus fort, entourant la quarienne avec ses bras, les fesses en appui sur le lavabo avec Nora qui la pénétrait encore et encore, intensifiant toujours plus ses coups de bassin. La quarienne s’en amusa jusqu'à la fin.   
“Putain le pied…” ria doucement l’humaine.   
“C'était marrant.” S’amusait toujours Nora. “Et si je passais par derrière pour voir ?”   
“Hop hop hop. Je veux un lit.” souriait Lisa. “Viens chez moi, j’habite pas loin.”   
Nora inspira puis grimaça. “Nan, j’peux pas laisser Sara toute seule…” Elle soupira fortement. “Peut-être une autre fois…”   
“Ok, retournons-y alors.” proposa Lisa en reculant pour ramasser ses affaires.   
  
Après avoir déposé Lisa et Pam chez elles, Nora et Ryder reprenaient la route.   
“A la belle étoile ?” demanda Sara perplexe. “T’es au courant qu’on fait ça tout le temps en mission ?”   
Nora ria doucement. “Sauf qu’ici, c’est juste pour le plaisir. Pas pour le boulot. Profitons de la beauté de cette planète pour camper.”   
“Ok alors.” ria doucement Sara sous le regard perplexe de la quarienne. “Et cette Lisa ?” demandait-elle ensuite avant de pouffer de rire.   
Nora bouda. “Ca aurait pu aller bien plus loin tu sais...”   
Sara soupira. “T’aurais pas dû refuser. Au pire je serais rentrée.”   
Nora se tourna vers elle. “Non.” répondait-elle fermement. “Cette soirée, c’est pour toi.”   
Ryder baissa les yeux un instant avant de sourire. “Et pour toi. Merci Nora.” Répondait-elle en présentant son poing.   
Nora le regarda puis souria en lui faisant un check. “En plus j’ai deux litres de whisky terrien dont je saurais pas quoi foutre dans le coffre.” Disait-elle en riant.


	4. Le picnic

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane  
_** _Tempête  
  
_ En deux mois sur Meridiane, Ryder avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre, même si elle restait encore un peu déprimée. Nora l’obligeait à sortir et ça fonctionnait de mieux en mieux. Voilà quatre mois que Lexi était décédée et elle était cette fois déterminée à tourner la page. Elle s’occupait beaucoup de ses filles, mais allait mieux. Ce jour là, Scott, Kali et Cora voulaient l’emmener en balade dans la zone sûre. Un picnic au milieu des bois.  
“Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ?” Demandait-elle à Nora.  
“C’est toujours un plaisir de garder ces p’tits bouts. Va gambader avec Véd’ et les autres.” Disait-elle en prenant les deux bébés dans ses bras. “Je préfère rester ici de toute façon.”  
“Parce que glander, c’est ta passion.” Disait Kali avec un sourire moqueur en arrivant.  
“J’t’emmerde.” Bougonnait Nora alors que Ryder était amusée.  
“Ne les perds pas.” Demandait-elle en poussant la Pionnière humaine dehors.  
“Bien-sûr que non.” Bougonnait Nora en grognant.  
  
Ryder alla à la baie et proposa à Védéria de conduire.  
“Non.” Souriait-elle.  
“Pourquoi ?” Demandait-elle en levant un sourcil.  
“Parce que tu en as envie, donc prends le volant.”  
“Moi je veux bien, si vous ne voulez pas conduire.” Suggéra Cora.  
“Et t’as pas envie de conduire ?” Demanda Ryder.  
“Non, prends le.” Répondait Védéria.  
Scott éclata de rire. “Comment elles t’ont ignoré.”  
“Je vois ça.” Grogna Cora vexée.  
Ryder allait au poste de pilotage.  
“Si tu veux pas conduire, ça me gène pas moi.” Souriait Kali.  
Ryder pris un air désabusé. “Casse toi d’ici p’tit elfe ou j’te fais ta fête.”  
La Quarienne passait derrière alors que Cora et Scott se mettaient à rire. “Pas la peine d'être désagréable, foutue gamine.” Grognait-elle.  
“Tu conduiras jamais le Nomade, p’tit elfe. En plus t’as même pas ton permis.” Répondait Ryder en s'installant.  
“N’importe quoi.” Répondait Kali.  
“C’est ta mère qui me l’a dit.”  
“Elle raconte des conneries. J’ai mon permis.” Souriait-elle.  
“Ah bon ? P’tetre que tu conduiras, mais plus tard alors.”  
  
Le Nomade s'arrêtait dans une clairière. Les deux Pionnières descendaient aussitôt.  
“Elle conduit toujours aussi mal…” soupirait Scott.  
“J’ai cru y passer plusieurs fois.” Grognait Kali.  
“Ceci dit, on est arrivés entiers.” Souriait Cora en descendant.  
Scott pris le panier dans le coffre et rejoignait Kali et Cora. “Elles sont où ?”  
“Je sais pas.” Répondait la Quarienne en haussant les épaules.  
“Elles nous ont même pas attendu ?!” S'écria le jumeau.  
“Elles ne doivent pas être loin. Sammy, où est Ryder ?”  
“À cent mètres au nord de votre position.” Répondait-il.  
  
Ryder et Védéria évoluaient silencieusement dans le bois.  
“Ça fait du bien…” souriait l’humaine.  
“C’est pour ça qu’on t’a amené.” Répondait Védéria. “Tu ne dois pas rester enfermée. Et les sorties avec notre Quarienne préférée ne suffisent pas.”  
“Surtout qu’elle finit toujours par se barrer avec quelqu'un.” Riait Ryder.  
“N'hésite pas à me demander de venir. Ça me gène pas.”  
“Ça doit pas être marrant de jouer les baby-sitters. Je veux pas déranger.” Répondait-elle en détournant le regard.  
Védéria s'arrêtait. “Quand comprendras-tu que ça ne me dérange pas ?” Demandait-elle à Ryder qui détournait le regard.  
Celle-ci soupira et s'éloigna vers le bord de la falaise. “C’est joli.”  
Védéria soupira à son tour et la rejoignait, posant un bras sur ses épaules. “Oui. On voit tout Port-Meridiane d’ici.” Souriait-elle.  
L’envie était trop forte. Ryder lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Védéria rougissait légèrement en la regardant.  
  
“Je comprends pas pourquoi on ne les rattrape pas…” soupirait Scott.  
“Sammy, tu es sûr de tes indications ? Elles ne font quand même pas un sprint ?” Demandait Cora.  
“Certains.” Répondait-il. “Mais vous allez dans la direction opposée à la leur.”  
Après quelques secondes de silence, Scott éclatait de rire, partant dans un fou-rire. Kali se mettait aussi à rire. “T’es sûre d'être guerrière d'élite ?” Se moquait-elle.  
“Ta gueule morveuse.” Grogna Cora. “Comment veux-tu que je me repère dans cette planète de merde.”  
“Tss. Des excuses.” Répondait-elle en balayant de la main.  
  
Ryder embrassait langoureusement Védéria qu’elle avait poussé contre un arbre. Ses deux mains sur ses joues descendaient sur les hanches de Védéria.  
 _“Pas trop tôt…” disait Lexi.  
_ Ryder recula net.  
Védéria baissa les yeux. “Tu vas encore t’enfuir en t’excusant ?”  
 _“Il serait temps d’assumer.”  
_ “Non !” s’écria Ryder. La réaction surprit Védéria. “Bordel !” se plaignait Ryder en se frottant le visage et en s’éloignant.  
“Ryder ?” demanda la Pionnière Asari.  
“Fous-moi la paix.” gémissait Ryder en s’agenouillant.  
Elle aurait pu mal le prendre, mais quelque chose clochait.  
“Sors de ma tête !” s’écria Ryder.  
Védéria allait à son contact, posant son bras sur ses épaules. “Respire, Sara. Fais le vide.”  
Après quelques minutes, Ryder finissait par se calmer. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Védéria la tenait toujours dans ses bras. “On va aller voir la Prêtresse. Elle est toujours sur Meridiane. Elle pourra t’aider.”  
“J’suis désolée.” Pleurait Ryder dans ses bras.  
L’OmniTech de Ryder s’activa. _“Ryder ? Védéria ? C’est Cora. On a trouvé un endroit où on peut pique niquer. Vous venez ? On est tout près de vous.”  
_ “Je vais annuler. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra la voir dès aujourd'hui.” Proposait Védéria.  
“Non. Restons avec eux. Ça leur fait du bien. Je peux tenir jusque là.” Répondait-elle d’une petite voix.  
Védéria soupira. “Très bien. SAM, demande un rendez-vous avec la Prêtresse pour cet après-midi. Précise que c’est pour Ryder.”  
“Bien Pionnière.”  
  
Le soir même, Ryder retournait au Tempête, contrariée par ce qui c'était passé. Nora regardait un holo pendant que les jumelles dormaient dans leur couffin.  
“Ah bah enfin ! Vous m’avez planté toute la journée !” disait-elle avant de voir la tête de Ryder. “Ça va ?”  
“Ouais, désolée.” Soupirait-elle en s’allongeant. “J'ai dû aller voir la Prêtresse d’urgence avec Véd’.”  
“Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?” Demanda Nora inquiète en s’asseyant près d'elle.  
“Je voulais arrêter de fuir. J’le voulais vraiment. Mais Lexi a tapé l’incruste, une fois de plus.” Disait-elle désespérée. “Véd’ a compris cette fois et elle m’a emmenée voir la Prêtresse.”  
“Elle a dit quoi ?”  
“Elle m’a demandé de faire le deuil de mes liens avec Lexi…”  
“Comment ça ?”  
“J’ai accepté, pour moi. Pour Véd’. Mais en gros, Lexi ne devrait plus poper dans ma tête à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Accéder à ses souvenirs sera plus difficile voir impossible.”  
Nora soupira, comprenant le sacrifice accepté par Ryder. “Et tu as fait quoi ?”  
“J’ai tout de suite accepté et elle m’a fait un truc. Je sens déjà un changement. Mais maintenant, je dois me faire pardonner auprès de Véd’.”  
Nora souria. “T’inquiètes pas pour elle. Ça l'empêchera pas de coucher avec toi.”  
“C’est pas ce que je veux, Nora.” Répondait-elle en roulant des yeux.  
“Tu veux pas de sexe ?” Demandait-elle perplexe.  
Ryder bloqua sur sa réponse. “Bah si.” Répondait-elle hébétée.  
“Je comprends rien.” Disait Nora perdue.  
“Ok, alors t’apprendra qu’il y a pas que le cul dans la vie.” Disait-elle désabusée.  
Nora soupira en roulant des yeux. “Je pige pas pourquoi vous voulez tous vous caser. Mais bon, c’est votre affaire.”  
“Dis donc, t’es un peu gonflée. Tu t'es mariée à vingt ans et t’as eu Kali la même année.” Bougonnait Ryder.  
“Bah justement. Et à part Kali, tout le reste était à chier.” Grogna Nora.  
“Laisse moi vivre un peu de bonheur avec quelqu'un.” Soupirait-elle.  
“Ok ok. C'est ton problème après tout, si tu as envie de t’enfermer dans un couple, je vais pas aller contre.”  
“Manquerait plus que ça.” Riait Ryder en lui servant un verre de scotch.  
“Et donc, c’est quoi ton problème ?”  
“Je voudrais un vrai rendez-vous galant, mais je sais pas quoi faire.” Répondait-elle.  
“Facile. Une sortie en journée dans un lieu public, une sortie en soirée dans un lieu public, genre cinéma, et un restaurant le troisième soir. Emballer c’est peser, après ça elle va fondre sur toi et tu pourras faire sauter toutes les coutures de sa p’tite tenue.” Disait-elle sérieusement.  
Ryder la regarda bouche bée un instant. “Waw, c’est un putain de bon conseil ça !”  
“Et pour info, tu peux faire sauter la première sortie.” Ajoutait-elle.  
“Merde, comment tu fais pour être une brute et donner d’aussi bons conseils en même temps ?” Riait Ryder.  
Nora fit claquer ses doigts sur son front. “De un, j’t’emmerde. De deux, c’est pas parce que ça m’intéresse pas que je sais pas comment faire.”  
Ryder fit un grand sourire. “Merci l’amie. J’espère que ça suffira.”  
“N’en doute pas, morveuse. Non seulement cette technique est infaillible, mais en plus Véd’ est folle de toi. Et c’est pas le fait d’avoir volontairement caché la p’tite voix de Lexi dans ta tête qui va changer ça, même si tu mérites une baffe.” Répondait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Ryder se figea avant de déglutir. “C’est pas un truc facile à confier, tu vois ? C’est pas comme si c'était dur à expliquer.”  
“Et donc on sert à rien ou bien on est trop con pour comprendre ?” Demandait-elle en levant un sourcil.  
“Mais non ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?!”  
“Ryder. C’est pas compliqué. Soit tu nous fais confiance, soit pas.” Disait-elle en buvant son verre. “Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne demande que ça de t’aider à traverser ça et là j’apprends que le bout de Lexi en toi te harcèle ? En plus au point que Véd’ doit t'amener d’urgence voir sa __pret’tresse ? J’suis censée le prendre comment ?”  
“J’suis désolée…” Disait-elle en baissant les yeux.  
Nora soupira. “Allez. Ça passe pour cette fois.” Disait-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. “Commence par inviter la p’tite Asari.”  
Ryder leva la tête. “Merci Nora.” Souriait-elle en lui faisant un câlin. “Du coup, tu pourrais me les garder ?”  
“Encore ? Mais…”  
“Cool ! Merci !” S’enthousiasmait-elle. “Sammy, envoie une invitation au ciné à Véd’ pour ce soir.”  
“Mais attends, j’ai pas dit oui !”  
“Allons, elles t’adorent. Et puis je peux pas toujours demander à Kali, elle va finir par penser que je le fais exprès.” Riait-elle en sortant.  
Nora grogna. “Foutue morveuse. Pourquoi je continue à lui donner des conseils, moi.”


	5. Une nouvelle union

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane  
_** __Tempête  
  
Nora soupirait allongée sur le lit de Ryder. Depuis une heure, Isis et Iris dormaient. Et voilà qu’elle s’ennuyait. “Fais chier, j’aurais dû prendre plus de holos…” bougonnait-elle.  
La porte s’ouvrit sur Cora et Kali. “Encore ?” Demanda le lieutenant.  
“Ouais.” Répondait-elle avec nonchalance.  
“Mais elle est où ?”  
“J’sais pas. Sûrement en ville.”  
Kali fronça les sourcils. “Tu sais pas ? Sérieusement ? J’y crois pas.”  
Nora roula des yeux. “M’en fous, j’ai l’habitude.”  
“Elle est seule ?” Demanda Cora.  
“Pour ce que j’en sais, oui.” Répondait-elle en baillant.  
“Dis moi où elle est et avec qui, et je garde les filles pour ce soir.” Proposait Kali avec un sourire en coin.  
Bon sang. Il aurait été si facile d’accepter et de tout balancer pour être libre… “Je sais rien.” Soupirait-elle. “Elle a juste dit vouloir aller au ciné voir un film.”  
“Je sais quel ciné, ça te dit d’y aller ?” Souriait sa fille à Cora qui souria à son tour.  
_“Et merde…”_ se disait Nora intérieurement. __“Foutue curieuse !”  
“Vous avez pas autre chose à foutre que saouler Ryder, sérieusement ?” Demandait-elle en levant un sourcil. “Elle a pas le droit d’aller au ciné sans que deux emmerdeuses viennent la faire chier ?!”  
“Techniquement, c’est elle qui veut ça.” Répondait Cora contrariée. “Moi je suis juste inquiète pour Ryder.”  
“Dis donc, t’avais pas l’air contre il y a deux minutes.” Bougonnait Kali.  
_“Diviser pour mieux régner. Hé hé.”_ Se disait Nora.  
Cora regarda Nora. “Tu veux qu'on s’en occupe ?”  
Encore une fois, il aurait été si facile d’accepter…  
“Ryder va m’en vouloir si je renonce…” soupirait-elle. “Mais je manque de distraction. Kali, tu peux m’envoyer quelques holos ?”  
“Euh… non.” Répondait-elle en rougissant brièvement.  
“Pourquoi ?” demanda Nora lassée. “T’en garde toujours sur ton OmniTech et j’ai épuisé les miens. J’aurais dû en prendre plus.”  
“Mais j’ai tout vidé.” grimaçait la fille.  
“Super…” soupirait Nora sarcastique.  
“J’ai bien un film, mais je ne sais pas si ça te plaira.” indiquait Cora. “Flotte et Flottille.”  
Nora soupira fortement en roulant des yeux. “Magnifique. Il a fallu que ce soit celui-ci.”  
Cora leva un sourcil perplexe et Kali éclatait de rire. “Nous avions une amie qui adorait tant ce film qu’elle nous le passait chaque fois qu’elle venait à la maison. Sauf que ça n’est pas vraiment le style de film que regarde ma mère.” expliquait-elle amusée.  
“Je préfère encore m’ennuyer.” bougonnait Nora en se mettant en boule sur le lit.  
Cora ria, amusée. “Sinon il y a quelques vieux livres dans le salon.”  
“Il y a des images ?” demandait Kali en retenant un rire.  
“Euh… Je ne crois pas.” répondait Cora perplexe.  
“Ta gueule Kali…” soupirait Nora.  
“Bon bah ça l’intéressera pas.” riait la jeune quarienne.  
“Mais Drack doit avoir quelques comics. Comme Ryder d’ailleurs.” répondait Cora en ouvrant l’armoire de la Pionnière. “Mon dieu, c’est vraiment le bordel là-dedans.” Soupirait-elle en constatant le chaos régnant dans celle-ci.  
Nora ria doucement. “T’as vu l’état de la chambre ? Et encore, j’ai rangé un peu pour que les p’tites puissent ramper sans se tuer sur un morceau d’armure ou un bout d’arme.”  
Kali ria doucement à son tour. “Ryder, c’est une ado enfermée dans un corps d’adulte.”  
“Un p’tit bout d’adulte alors, vu sa taille.” riait Nora, suivie par ses deux consoeurs.  
  
__Cinéma El Grande  
  
Ryder se frotta l’oreille. “Bordel.”  
“Qu’est-ce que tu as ?” demanda Védéria.  
“J’sais pas, j’ai l’oreille qui siffle.” grimaçait-elle. Puis au caissier. “Deux places.”  
Elle paya les deux places puis entraîna Védéria dans la salle du film qu’elles allaient voir.  
“Et donc, tu t’es dit qu’un ciné après la journée d’aujourd’hui, c’était bien ?” souriait celle-ci.  
“Bah ouais.” souriait Ryder. “C’est le minimum. Demain on ira en zone sûre pour un p’tit picnic, si ça te dit.”  
Védéria leva un sourcil. “Pourquoi pas…”  
“Et après demain, un p’tit restaurant.” souriait Ryder.  
Védéria éclata de rire. “Ok, je vois. C’est dans le désordre, non ?”  
“Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.” rougissait l’humaine en détournant le regard.  
Védéria croisa son bras avec le sien. “Je vois qu’elle prodigue ses conseils à toi aussi.” souriait-elle.  
Ryder soupira. “Je trouvais que c’était une bonne idée. Pour me faire pardonner…”  
“Ca me plaît, même si c’est dans le désordre.” souriait l’Asari.  
“Bah c’était trop tard pour un picnic, donc euh… tant pis.” souriait Ryder.  
“Tu es sûre d’être prête ?” demandait-elle doucement.  
La Pionnière humaine baissa les yeux. “Je pense. J’ai envie d’être prête et de vivre. Et grâce à ta Prêtresse, ça va être possible.”  
“Rappelle-toi que ça ne l’empêchera pas de parler. Ca limitera juste ses apparitions dans un premier temps.”  
“Je sais et plus tard elle se taira définitivement.” soupirait Ryder. “Ca me fait mal de l’admettre, mais je préfère ça. Chaque fois qu’elle parlait, ça me rendait triste.” Puis elle se força à sourire. “N’en parlons plus.” demandait-elle en s’installant dans le fauteuil.  
Védéria ria en voyant sa position. “Ryder, tu as une position vraiment très ouverte.”  
“Je sais, on m’a déjà fait la remarque. Nora l’a dit, bien qu’elle soit pareil. Mais je trouve qu’on est à l’aise ainsi.” souriait-elle.  
“Nora te l’a dit probablement car elle aura aperçu ce qu’il y a dessous, puisque tu porte souvent ton bermuda et qu’il est vraiment trop grand.” s’amusait Védéria.  
“Ah ? Merde, elle s’est rincé l’oeil tu crois ?” riait Ryder.  
“Je pense que la douche aura suffit.” riait Védéria.  
L’humaine devenait rouge. “Oh merde… J’y avais pas pensé…”  
Védéria partait dans un fou-rire. “Elle a dû y prendre du plaisir à te voir, malgré les cicatrices.”  
“En fait… Hem… Elle n’a pas fait que voir…” disait Ryder écarlate en détournant le regard.  
Védéria se figea. “Quoi ?”  
“Elle fait chier s’te vieille quarienne.” grognait Ryder. “Elle a voulu me montrer un truc et ça impliquait de m’enlacer.” Ryder la fixait dans les yeux. “On l’a pas fait !” disait-elle fermement. “Mais après elle s’est marrée et il a fallu que je mettre de l’eau froide. Bouffonne va.”  
“Oh… Je vois…” disait Védéria gênée. “Ceci dit, je crois qu’elle m’a fait le même coup.”  
“Elle est folle.” riait Ryder. “Mais c’est marrant.”  
“Après ce sont Tel’no et Salar qui lui ont fait le coup.” riait Védéria. “C’était la première fois que je la voyais toute rouge et toute crispée. Elle m’a dit vouloir prendre une douche ensuite.”  
Sara se mettait à rire. “Bah au moins, elle sait ce que ça fait.”  
  
Le film commençait et la lumière s’éteignait. Après une demi-heure, Védéria soupira devant le film qui ne l’intéressait pas. Elle connaissait le but de cette sortie, était très proche de Ryder, et se disait qu’après tout, elle pourrait peut-être se lâcher pour changer de d’habitude. Elle se tourna vers Ryder, hypnotisée par l’écran, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, jambes écartées. “Ca tombe bien que tu sois dans cette position…” chuchotait-elle à son oreille en mettant sa main sur son ventre.  
“Ouais…” souriait Ryder sans avoir réellement écouté.  
Védéria l’embrassa dans le cou en faisant aller sa main sur sa poitrine puis son bas-ventre, faisant des allers et retours. Ryder se crispa. “Mai-mai-mais… Tu veux pas attendre le troisième rendez-vous ?”  
Védéria se redressa en souriant. “Sérieusement ?”  
“Bah je me disais que…” commençait Ryder. “Que je pourrais attendre la fin du dîner… hem…”  
“T’y arriveras pas.” souriait Védéria.  
“Bah si.” répondait Ryder gonflée d'orgueil.  
“J’y crois pas.” riait doucement Védéria. “Tu sais, Lexi pouvait être bavarde quand elle avait un peu bu.”  
“Si j’y arriverai.” grognait Ryder.  
“Soit alors. Je verrai bien si t’y arrive.” souriait Védéria en reprenant ce qu’elle faisait.  
“Mais du coup, t’attends pas ?” demandait Ryder dont la respiration s’accélérait.  
“J’ai rien promis, moi.” souriait Védéria en faisant passer sa main sous l’élastique du bermuda.  
“Oh putain…” soupirait Ryder.  
“Mais je veux bien patienter un peu pour aller plus loin.” souriait Védéria en retirant sa main pour se contenter de caresses sur sa poitrine tout en embrassant langoureusement Ryder.  
  
__Tempête  
  
Ryder rentrait tard mais avait choisi de raccompagner Védéria chez elle sans entrer, trop tentée d’aller plus loin. Elle trouvait Nora endormie sur son lit à côté d’une pile de BD. Ryder pris les comics et les jeta dans son armoire avant de se jeter dans le lit, la faisant se réveiller en sursaut.  
“Putain d’merde, Ryder !” grognait Nora devant l’humaine qui riait. Puis souriante. “Alors ? C’était comment ?”  
“Cool.” souriait-elle.  
“Et vous l’avez fait ?” demandait-elle avec un sourire grandissant.  
“Bah non.” répondait Ryder en levant un sourcil.  
“Quoi ? Tu vas au ciné avec une nana et tu couches pas avec ensuite ?” demandait-elle étonnée.  
“Arrêtes avec ça, y a pas que le cul dans la vie.” grogna Ryder avant de sourire. “Je réserve ça pour le troisième rendez-vous.”  
“Pourquoi ?” demanda Nora en levant un sourcil.  
“Euh… Pour plus de plaisir.” rougissait Ryder. “Tu croyais qu’on allait coucher ensemble les trois fois ?”  
“Bah oui. C’est un peu l’intérêt de s’obliger à sortir avec quelqu’un. Tu lui accorde une faveur pour qu’ensuite elle t’offre son corps.” répondait Nora en souriant.  
Ryder se mettait à rire. “T’es restée seule trop longtemps, Nora. Tu as oublié à quoi ça sert de faire la cour à une personne.”  
“Je fais la cour à toute sorte de monde tous les jours ou presque, ma chérie. Et je fais presque toujours mouche. Donc tu vas pas m’apprendre à le faire.” répondait-elle hautaine.  
“Non, tu ne fais pas la cour. Tu drague en faisant du rentre dedans et en espérant pouvoir te faire ta cible.”  
“Bah ouais, c’est pareil.” souriait-elle en croisant ses main derrière sa tête.  
“Non, toi tu drague pour coucher et ensuite jeter. Moi je fais la cour à Védéria pour qu’elle reste avec moi.” souriait Ryder. “Oui parce qu’en fait, elle a largement entamé notre relation du coup.” Riait-elle ensuite.  
“Ah ouais ?” s’amusait Nora.  
“Bah je l’ai sentie pressée, tu vois.”  
“Elle t’a pénétré avec ses doigts et sa langue ?”  
“Mais non.” grimaçait Ryder. “P’tin tu penses qu’à ça.” Puis songeuse. “Je pense qu’elle l’aurait fait si j’avais pas dit vouloir attendre après-demain.”  
Nora se figea. “Je suis pas dispo demain et après-demain !” Disait-elle précipitamment.  
Ryder éclatait de rire. “Oh que si, tu le seras. Je veux pas que les autres me posent des questions.”  
“Mais non…” gémissait Nora.  
“Mais si.” souriait-elle. “Je t’amènerai Isis et Iris à ton appartement demain midi et après-demain soir.”  
Nora roula des yeux. “A cause de toi, j’ai pas pu sortir ni hier soir ni ce soir.” grognait-elle. “En plus j’ai gardé tes filles toute la journée d’aujourd’hui.”  
“Et t’es en manque ?” se moquait Ryder.  
“Grave.” riait doucement Nora avant de soupirer. “Ok, va pour demain midi et après-demain soir…”  
  
__Zone sûre  
  
Finalement, Ryder se disait que le picnic aurait dû être fait en premier et que c’était Nora qui avait raison. Elle conduisait le Nomade à travers la campagne pour rentrer en repensant à son déjeuner dans la nature. Il avait permis d’en apprendre plus sur Védéria et son histoire. Fille unique d’une influente Asari, entrée chez les guerrières d’élite à environ 90 ans, vingt ans de formation. Elle avait intégré l’unité de Sarissa Theris avant de rejoindre l’Initiative avec Salar et Tel’no et de s’apercevoir que son capitaine allait de nouveau être elle. Védéria s’était ensuite confiée sur les mois passés à échapper aux Kerts.  
Puis c’était au tour de Ryder de parler d’elle. La discussion devenait tendue quand Védéria posait des questions auxquelles Ryder ne voulait pas répondre, encore traumatisée par son passé et ce qu’il s’était passé avant le départ pour Heleus. Mais Védéria était patiente et gentille. Et elle savait qu’elle finirait pas en apprendre davantage plus tard, donc elle avait passé outre et toutes les deux avaient commencé une séance de câlins et de baisers qui avait failli déraper, amusant l’Asari.  
Le Nomade s’arrêtait devant la résidence prêtée par l’Arche aux Pionniers qui étaient restés sur Meridiane le temps du congé de Ryder. Elle la raccompagnait à sa porte avant de l’embrasser sur le pas, la poussant contre le mur.  
“T’es sûre de ne pas vouloir entrer ?” demandait Védéria amusée.  
“Oui…” répondait-elle en se mordant la lèvre. “C’est difficile, mais demain n’en sera que meilleur.” Puis en souriant. “Evite de mettre des vêtements auxquels tu tiens.”  
  
__Restaurant Republican Tower  
  
C’était la dernière étape du plan. La soirée au restaurant. Ryder l’avait choisi après que Védéria l’ait évoqué, même si elle avait émis des réserves sur les finances de Ryder. Rien ne pouvait empêcher l’humaine de faire plaisir à l’asari ce soir, pas même le prix du restaurant. Il fallait toutefois reconnaître le côté chic du restaurant devant lequel attendaient des voituriers et à l’entrée duquel trônait un maître d’hotel qui l’accueilla avec un sourire réservé. “Bonsoir madame. À quel nom est votre réservation ?”  
“Hein ? Euh… j’ai pas réservé…” songeait-elle. “Fallait ?”  
Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. “Oui. Nous ne faisons le service que sur réservation.”  
“Oh… je savais pas.” Répondait Ryder gênée. “La Pionnière Asari ne me l’avait pas dit…”  
“Vous parlez de la Pionnière Damali ?”  
“Oui. J’avais rendez-vous ici à 19h… mais… tant pis.” Répondait Ryder en baissant les yeux.  
“Dans ce cas ça change tout. Elle a réservé une table pour deux personnes.” Il lui fit un geste de la main. “Je vous en prie, suivez moi.”  
  
Ryder, perplexe, suivait donc le maître d’hôtel jusqu'à une petite table proche de la baie vitrée du restaurant d'où on pouvait admirer la vue du 45eme étage de l’immeuble. Ryder s’asseyait à table et tournait la tête pour regarder les lumières de Port-Meridiane. Celles des grattes-ciel naissants, des navettes se déplaçant dans les rues. Celles des vaisseaux entrant et sortant du spatio-port au loin.  
Pendant quelques minutes, Ryder se vida l’esprit, jusqu'à distinguer une ombre floue derrière elle. Elle fit la mise au point et vit Védéria lui souriant.  
Ryder se retourna et se leva pour l’accueillir quand elle vit sa tenue. Habillée d’une longue robe de soirée noire, avec un décolleté laissant entrevoir le haut de sa poitrine, cintrée à la taille et dos nu. Le poul de Ryder fit un bond monumental en la découvrant et sa température corporelle augmenta sensiblement.  
  
Védéria était amusée par le visage bouche bée de Ryder. Puis elle la regardait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle la voyait en uniforme, et il faisait toujours son petit effet, même s’il méritait quelques ajustements. La cravate était légèrement de travers et le pli du col décalé.  
“Bonsoir Ryder.” Souriait Védéria.  
Ryder desserra légèrement sa cravate en déglutissant. “Hem… bonsoir…” rougissait-elle.  
Védéria réajusta rapidement l’uniforme avant de lui faire un bisou et de s’asseoir.  
En regardant la carte, elle était intriguée. “C’est la première fois que je vais dans un resto où il y a pas les prix indiqués… c’est un oubli ou c’est voulu ?”  
Védéria souria. “C’est voulu.”  
“D’ailleurs, je savais pas qu'il fallait réserver. Heureusement que j’ai parlé de toi…”  
“J’y ai pensé après ton départ hier.” Souriait-elle.  
A la fin de la soirée, Ryder en savait encore un peu plus sur Védéria. L’influente Asari était un Matriarche respectée, Védéria était une élève appréciée, et Sarissa Theris un Capitaine toujours insatisfait de ses sous-fifres. Cela fit sourire Ryder qui se permis un rapprochement avec son père, malgré ses ressentiments envers lui.  
Védéria soupira fortement. “Ça n'était pas quelqu’un d'agréable, mais ça n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais non plus. Je me demande quand s’est-elle perdue…”  
“Entre nous, je suis contente que tu sois Pionnière.” Souriait Ryder. “Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre.”  
Védéria se mit à rire. “J'étais très nerveuse.”  
“Tu m'étonnes…” souriait l’Humaine. “Tu m’as pointé ton fusil sous le nez en criant d’aller me faire voir.” Riait-elle.  
Védéria roula des yeux. “Et toi t’es restée plantée là. Je me souviens que Cora et Vetra ont réagis, mais pas toi.” disait-elle perplexe.  
“Comme je le disais.” souriait Ryder. “Je me fis beaucoup à mon instinct, tu sais. Et jusqu’à présent, je dois dire qu’il n’a pas été trop mauvais.”  
“Oh, et que te dis ton instinct sur…” commença Védéria en réfléchissant. “Sur Avi.”  
“Que c’est un chic type.” souriait-elle. “Il fera un parfait mari pour Vetra.” riait-elle ensuite.  
“Hayjer ?”  
“Intelligent et très proche de Kallo. Mais c’est un bon rieur. Je pense qu’il a plus d’humour que la plupart des galariens que j’ai rencontré. Et puis il chambre souvent Peebee, donc ça me va.” Elle finissait en riant.  
“Kali ?”  
“Drôle, douée et intelligente.” souriait-elle avant de soupirer. “J’espère qu’elle va arrêter de faire la morale à sa mère.” Puis prenant un sourire en coin. “Je pressens toutefois qu’elle est bien plus que ce qu’elle montre.”  
“Nora ?”  
Ryder perdait son sourire et soupirait. “Je pense qu’elle a vécu un truc très dur et je sens que ça s’est passé peu de temps avant de partir. J’ai parfois l’impression qu’elle se sous-estime beaucoup, même si elle passe son temps à se vanter. Elle a pas l’air prête à se confier, donc j’essaie de pas trop la pousser pour ne pas qu’elle se referme comme une huître. Mais ça viendra.” Puis retrouvait son sourire. “Je sens que nous ne sommes qu’au début de notre amitié avec elle.”  
“Oh, tu m’inclu ?” souriait Védéria.  
“Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?” demandait-elle hébétée.  
“Alors je vais te dire, Ryder.” disait Védéria en plissant son regard. “Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais tu es plus proche d’elle que je ne l’ai jamais été.”  
Ryder levait un sourcil. “Ah bon ?”  
“Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Nora quand on est au Nexus, et pourtant…” Elle penchait la tête. “Je crois qu’elle t’apprécie bien plus qu’elle aimerait le faire croire. Je suis d’accord quand tu dis que ça n’est que le début d’une amitié. Mais je pense que tu en possèderas une part bien plus grande que moi.”  
Ryder prenait un air triste. “Ca me gêne un peu que tu dise ça… C’est pas mon intention…”  
Védéria souria. “Ne sois pas gênée pour moi. Ni pour Avi et Hayjer d’ailleurs. Il est normal d’avoir des préférences et il est normal qu’elles ne soient pas pareilles pour tout le monde.” Puis avec un sourire grandissant. “Tant que vous ne couchez pas ensemble, ça me va.”  
“Oh merde, Véd’, t’es pas bien ?” riait Ryder. “J’aime Nora comme une amie, rien de plus.”  
“Et que penses-tu de moi ?” souriait Védéria en revenant au sujet.  
Ryder se racla la gorge. “Gentille et intelligente sont les deux premiers qualificatifs qui me viennent à l’esprit.”  
Il y en a d’autres ?” s’amusait Védéria.  
“Ouais…” répondait Ryder avec un sourire bête. “Mais ça se dit pas en publique et encore moins dans un resto chic.” Ajoutait-elle amusée.  
“Les qualificatifs ou tes intentions ?” souriait Védéria.  
“Les deux…” répondait Ryder dont le sourire grandissait.  
  
À la fin du repas, le serveur déposait le carnet contenant le ticket d’addition. Ryder le pris et faillit s'étouffer en voyant la note. Ça amusa Védéria qui repris le carnet des mains de l’Humaine. “Ce soir, c’est pour moi. Après tout, c’est moi qui ai choisi le restaurant.”  
“Oh mais c’est moi qui t'aies invité…” protestait mollement Ryder.  
“Tu paieras le prochain.” Souriait-elle.  
“Non j’y tiens.” Insistait Ryder en reprenant le carnet pour aller en caisse.  
Sur le chemin, elle stressait. “Oh putain, faudra absolument que j’aille sur Kadara et Elaaden pour exécuter des contrats. Je vais être à sec. C’est quoi ce restaurant où un repas coûte plus cher qu’une caisse de munitions.” Bougonnait-elle.  
  
__Tempête  
  
Ryder rentrait à l’aube, un peu avant l’heure habituelle à laquelle Cora se réveillait. A son grand étonnement, Nora ne dormait pas, allongée sur son lit à regarder un holo sur son OmniTech. Elle le coupa et fit un grand sourire à Ryder entrant. “Coucou…”  
“Salut.” souriait Ryder.  
“Alors ?”  
“Alors c’est fait, hé hé.” répondait-elle en s’asseyant sur son lit. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda Nora. “Elle est formidable.”  
“Et c’est pour ça que tu l’as laissée seule ?” demandait Nora sarcastique.  
“Bah je voulais pas trop te retenir et puis j’ai pas envie qu’on me pose des questions.” répondait l’humaine et retirant ses chaussures. “J’aurais bien voulu rester avec elle, mais j’ai des responsabilités à assumer vis-à-vis d’Isis et Iris.”  
Nora soupira. “Tu compte ne rien leur dire ? Parce que j’en ai un peu marre de devoir trouver des excuses.”  
“Pas pour l’instant. Pour l’instant, j’ai envie de vivre ça avec Véd’.” répondait Ryder.  
“Mouais. Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux.” répondait Nora en balayant de la main. “Je rentre chez moi.” souriait-elle ensuite.  
“Pas de soucis, et encore merci.” souriait Ryder.


	6. L’union révélée

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ _ Port-Meridiane _

 

En attendant Ryder et Védéria au restaurant, pour son dernier déjeuner avec elles avant de repartir, Nora essayait de classifier ses prises d’un soir. Elle devait les classer par sex et par plaisir procuré. Mais le serveur devant elle détourna son attention. Son petit cul lui donnait envie de le retrouver plus tard. Elle souria légèrement à cette idée jusqu’à ce que Ryder et Védéria se montrent. Les voir discuter du fameux serveur amusa beaucoup Nora qui décela de la jalousie chez Ryder et de la moquerie chez Védéria. Peut-être que cette dernière voulait se jouer de l’Humaine ?  
“Coucou les amoureuses.”  
“La vue est belle ?” demandait Ryder en souriant.  
“J’ai vu mieux, hé hé.” s’amusait à répondre Nora.   
“Ils arrivent quand Avitus et Hayjer ?” Demandait Védéria.  
“Ils ne devraient pas tarder.” Répondait Nora en regardant une Humaine qui passait devant elles. Védéria lui donna un léger coup de pied. Nora la regardait en plissant les yeux. “Il te prends quoi ?”  
Védéria lui souria. “Je voulais te faire quitter ton hypnose.”  
“Ah ok. Je pensais que tu me faisais du pied.” Souriait-elle.  
Ryder les observait perplexe. “Quoi ?!” demandait-elle avec une pointe d’agacement.  
“Vois-tu Ryder, Nora a l’habitude de lâcher tout le monde pour suivre n’importe qui.” Souriait Védéria. “D’ailleurs avec du recul, on aurait dû aller chez toi, Nora.”  
“J’ai déjà rendu les clés.” Répondait-elle, repensant à sa nuit de sex chez cette Asari. Puis à Ryder. “J’ai entendu parler de ton petit planning, hé hé. J’en connais une qui a dû faire la gueule.”  
“Grave ! Elle a essayé de l’esquiver et je l’ai ramenée à la raison.” Souriait Ryder.  
“Je ne me rappelle pas qu’elle était aussi désinvolte sur le Nexus avant d’embarquer avec Ryder.” Songeait Védéria.  
“Elle ne l'était pas beaucoup au début.” Expliquait Ryder. “Elle a juste pris confiance en elle.”  
“Donc t’as eu droit à quelques semaines de paix ? La chance…” Répondait Nora en soupirant.  
“Elle a pas été trop chiante ces deux derniers mois, Nora.” Soupirait Védéria.  
“C’est vrai. Mais la situation ne s’y prêtait pas. C’est normal. Elle aussi aimait Lexi.”  
 _“Nora, un crétin a tagué nos deux maisons de prêt. On va devoir nettoyer sinon on perdra nos cautions…” expliquait Avitus. “Dis à Ryder qu’on est désolés. Mais on se verra sur le Nexus, de toute façon. Ou en holo-conférence quand on…”  
_ “Ok Avitus. Ryder est là justement.” Disait Nora.  
“Aucun problème Avi, je comprends. On se voit plus tard et bon courage pour le nettoyage.” Souriait Ryder.  
 _“Ok, bon courage pour la suite.” Répondait Avitus.  
_ “Ils auraient dû rendre les clés hier, comme moi.” Disait Nora.  
Ryder et Védéria la regardaient perplexes. “Bah t’as dormis où ?!” Demandait Ryder.  
“Qui te dit que j’ai dormis.” S’amusait-elle.  
“Maintenant que tu le dis, tu as la peau toute fripée sous les yeux.” Commençait Ryder. “Ah non, excuse-moi. C’est juste ta vieillesse normale.” Riait-elle. “Aïe !” Cria Ryder en se frottant le tibia.  
“Tu devrais pas continuer à te moquer de mon âge.” Souriait Nora. “Pas tant que je suis juste devant toi. Hé hé.”  
“Dis donc, j’y pense, tu comptes rappeler Salar et Tel'no ou pas ?” Demanda Védéria un sourcil levé.  
“Euh non.” Répondait Nora sans réfléchir.  
“Je croyais que t’avais apprécié.” Disait Ryder.  
“Bah oui mais un à la fois, ça reste mieux.” Souriait-elle. “C’est quand même plus simple.”  
Védéria soupira. “Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu réponds jamais à leurs demandes de rendez-vous.”  
“Je revois rarement mes conquêtes, Védéria.” Souriait-elle. “Et j’aime pas qu’on me colle. Et tes amis me collent en arrêtant pas de m’inviter.”  
“Soit.” Soupirait l’Asari.  
“Et tu te dis jamais que quelqu'un pour vivre quelque chose avec toi ça serait bien ?” Demanda Ryder.  
Nora soupira. “Non.” Répondait-elle fermement. “J’ai commis une fois l’erreur de me laisser aller à des sentiments. Plus jamais. Jamais, vous m’entendez ?” Elle fronçait les sourcils.  
“Ok, désolée. On voulait pas t’énerver.” Souriait Ryder.  
Nora soupira. “Désolée. C’est juste que tout ce qui en est ressorti de bien, c’est Kali. Je la regrette pas. Mais tout le reste était naze.”  
“Désolée.” soupirait Ryder en tenant sa main. “Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Tann vous veut au Nexus tous les trois ?”  
“Nan je sais pas.” répondait-elle en haussant les épaules. “C’est p’tetre pour me remettre les clés de mon vaisseau ?” disait-elle ensuite en prenant un sourire narquois tout en regardant Védéria.  
Celle-ci roula des yeux. “Le pire c’est que ça m’étonnerait même pas.” Faisant rire Nora.  
“Quoi ?” demanda Ryder perplexe. “Ils vont te filer un vaisseau ?” demandait-elle à Nora.  
“Je sais pas. L’Amiral a dit qu’il ferait tout pour, mais à ma connaissance, rien n’est décidé.” indiquait-elle.  
“Et avec la grande gueule de Nora, c’est sûrement elle qui l’aura.” disait Védéria désabusée.  
“Me blâme pas ma chérie.” souriait-elle. “C’est pas de moi qu’il faut se méfier. Même si j’avoue que ça me plairait de l’avoir enfin.”  
“Ouais, tu vas pouvoir bouger ton gros cul comme ça.” riait Ryder avant de prendre un nouveau coup dans le tibia.  
“De un, j’ai un cul parfait, comme le reste.” souriait Nora.  
“Rien que ça.” commentait Védéria pour elle-même en roulant des yeux.  
“De deux, j’t’emmerde.” Ajoutait la Quarienne.  
“Hé hé, dommage que tu aies des pattes de chi… Aïe !” Elle finissait sur un cri un peu fort et devenait rouge à cause des quelques clients autour la regardant.  
Védéria faisait non de la tête en se masquant les yeux. “Par la déesse, je préfèrerais ne pas vous connaître en cet instant précis.”  
“Alors dis à ta p’tite humaine d’arrêter de chambrer.” souriait Nora en fixant le serveur plus loin.  
  
 ** _Système Valay - Ronhadin  
  
_** Depuis cinq jours, Ryder, Scott, Védéria et Kali arpentaient la jungle à la recherche de Kerts. Ils avaient déjà rencontré quelques camps et en avaient tué beaucoup. Védéria et Ryder se partageaient les gardes de nuit. Et comme les cinq précédentes nuits, Ryder faisait un cauchemar.  
“Ça ne s’arrange pas, on dirait.” Disait Kali.  
“Lexi m’avait déjà prévenu, mais elle avait aussi dit que ça s'était calmé. Je suppose que son décès a ravivé les cauchemars.” Se désolait Scott.  
“Non, c’est depuis qu’on est ici.” Affirmait Védéria en rougissant. “Depuis qu’on est arrivés, elle en refait.”  
Scott et Kali la regardèrent hébétés puis se regardaient en souriant.  
“Tu avais raison en fait.” souriait-elle.  
“Bah oui, je connais ma soeur quand même.” souriait-il.  
“Raison sur quoi ?” soupirait Védéria.  
“Quand Ryder nous a présenté son planning de taré sur Meridiane, Scott a dit que ça n’était pas normal.” souriait Kali.  
“Et tu viens de confirmer ce que je soupçonnais.” souriait-il.  
“Formidable.” soupirait Védéria.  
“On en parlera plus tard. Est-ce que tu peux l’aider avec une fusion ?” demandait Scott.  
Védéria soupira. “Oui… mais je ne l’ai jamais fait. C’est pas vraiment ce qu’on apprend en dehors de nos écoles de médecine. Je ne le connais que parce que ma mère me l’a expliqué.”  
“Et est-ce que tu peux essayer ?” Demandait Kali.  
Védéria devenait nerveuse. “Déesse… j’aurais dû poser la question à la Prêtresse…” se disait-elle avant de répondre. “Je sais pas… si je me loupe, ça peut la tuer...”  
“Ce à quoi ma sœur répondrait _il en faut plus pour me tuer_.” Souriait Scott.  
“C’est sérieux, Scott…” Répondait Védéria anxieuse.  
Kali posa son bras sur ses épaules. “Allons Védéria. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.”  
Védéria resta un instant à la regarder avant de sourire progressivement.  
“Oh c’est pas vrai…” soupirait Kali.  
Scott fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. “Hein ?”  
“Elle a raison, Ryder.” Riait Védéria.  
“Je pige pas.” Disait Scott.  
“Comment m’appelle ta sœur ?” Demandait Kali désabusée.  
“Euh… p’tit elfe. Pourquoi ?”  
Védéria s'arrêtait de rire. “Je lui ai demandé une fois. Elle a pointé son doigt sur Nora, et a dit _elfe_. Puis sur Kali, _p’tit elfe_.”  
Scott étouffait un rire. “Remarque, c’est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Et c’est vrai que tu es plus petite.”   
“Tss. On est très différentes. C’est des conneries.” Se vexait Kali.  
“Pas d’après elle.” riait Védéria accompagnée par Scott. “Mais sois honnête, tu lui ressemble énormément physiquement.”  
Kali soupira. “Peut-être.”  
“En même temps, c’est pas une honte de ressembler à sa mère, Kali.” souriait Scott. “Surtout quand elle est aussi jolie et que t’en as hérité.” Ajoutait-il, la faisant sourire.  
Ryder bougeait dans son sommeil.  
“Vas-y Véd’. Tu vas y arriver.” encourageait-il.  
Védéria pris une grande inspiration puis s’agenouilla aux côtés de Ryder. “Je dois fusionner avec toi…”  
“Ouais…” chuchotait Ryder.  
“Embrasse l'éternité…”  
  
 _Védéria était projetée dans l’esprit de Ryder. Une suite d’images violentes défilaient, sans pour autant pouvoir les décrypter. Védéria pris d’abord peur avant de se calmer. “Fais le vide Védéria, fais le vide.”  
_ __Elle se concentra un moment pour accéder au subconscient et le calmer. Enfin les images disparaissaient. Ryder dormait paisiblement.  
  
Védéria arrêta la fusion. Elle était essoufflée. “Oh déesse… tête qui tourne.”  
Scott et Kali la retenaient. “Ça va Véd’ ?” Demandait Kali.  
“Ouais… c’est juste… waw. C'était intense.”  
“Tu as vu quoi ?” Demanda Scott.  
Védéria le regarda avec un air triste. “Ça défilait trop vite, mais c'était pas beau à voir. J'ai vu des images d’Heleus et d’autres qui semblaient plus anciennes.”  
“Ouais… cette mutation qu’elle a demandé pour les systèmes Terminus… ça l’a retournée.” Disait-il la voix lourde.  
“Pourtant à l'écouter, ça lui plaisait.” Répondait Kali.  
Scott lui souriait. “Elle aime la bagarre, donc oui, ça lui a plu. Elle ne vivait que pour son travail. De même que ça lui plaît de reprendre le boulot.” Il baissait les yeux. “Mais ça n’est pas sans conséquence, tu t’en doutes. J’imagine que ta mère a aussi ses petits traumatismes.”  
Kali fixait Scott. On sentait bien qu’elle allait parler.  
“Ne réponds pas, Kali. Elle n’aimerait pas ça.” Disait Ryder qui venait de se réveiller.  
Elle se redressait. Védéria lui souriait.  
Scott se relevait. “On va vous laisser…” disait-il en tirant Kali par le bras.  
“Désolée… tu faisais un cauchemar et…”  
Ryder lui rendit son sourire. “Ne t’excuses pas, Véd’.” souriait Ryder avant de l’embrasser.


	7. Cible éliminée

**_Système Zengh He - Nexus  
_** Bureau des Pionniers  
  
Ca faisait des semaines que Ryder faisait des allers et retours entre le Nexus et le reste d’Heleus. Pendant ce temps, Nora s’ennuyait fermement. Bien-sûr, la mission qu’ils avaient improvisé avec Védéria, Avitus et Hayjer l’avait tenue occupée quelques jours. Mais à part ça, il n’y avait vraiment rien à faire. Et chaque allers-retours sur Eos l’énervaient un peu plus. Elle avait donc décidé d’arrêter les frais. Et c’était avec SAM qu’elle en parlait, pour se libérer de ce poid douloureux. Il n’était pas d’aussi bon conseil que Lexi, mais il savait écouter.  
Depuis peu, elle s’était trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Elle travaillait sur un prototype d’arme de précision. Ca l’enthousiasmait beaucoup et elle imaginait déjà le résultat final en souriant quand Ryder entra dans le bureau des Pionniers.  
  
Sur le bureau, deux bouteilles de champagne et cinq verres.  
“On fête quoi ?” Demanda Ryder en arrivant derrière Védéria et en l’enlaçant.  
“Ryder !” S'écria Védéria avant de l’embrasser langoureusement plusieurs dizaines de secondes.  
“Hé hé. On devrait y aller, elles ont p’tetre envie d’aller plus loin.” Commentait Nora en souriant.  
Ryder s'arrêta pour la regarder en souriant. “Alors Nora ? Toujours pas fixée ?”  
“Nan. Ils sont tous nuls.” Répondait-elle amusée. “Et puis j’ai pas envie. Hé hé.”  
“Et sinon, on fête quoi ?” Redemandait Ryder.  
“Nora, à toi l’honneur.” Indiquait Hayjer.  
“On a retrouvé le croiseur, Ryder.” Disait Nora en la fixant et en buvant une gorgée.  
Ryder se figea. “Il est où ?”  
“Nul part et partout dans Zaubray à la fois.” Répondait-elle toujours en fixant Ryder et en buvant.  
“Je ne compr…”  
“On l’a détruit.” Coupait Nora, un léger sourire apparaissait.  
Ryder lâchait Védéria. “Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir appelée ? Comment ça détruit ? Quand ?”  
Nora soupira. “Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions en même temps.”  
“Ryder,” commençait Hayjer, “c'était il y a une semaine, avec les mêmes ogives que pour le croiseur Kert qui attaquait le Keelah Si’Yah.”  
“Et avec des chasseurs, on a détruit les trois navettes qui esseyaient de s’enfuir.” Terminait Avitus.  
“Et on ne t’a pas appelée car tu n’aurais eu aucune utilité dans le cas présent. Sans vouloir te vexer.” Ajoutait Védéria. “Pour tout te dire, avec Nora on y a été mais on n’a servi à rien.”  
“Bah un peu quand même, j’ai amélioré le système de guidage.” Commentait Nora dans son coin.  
Son commentaire amusait Ryder. Védéria repris en la fusillant du regard. “Bref… On voulait te faire la surprise.”  
“Pas la peine d’argumenter.” Coupait Ryder. Elle baissait les yeux puis pris une grande inspiration avant de leur sourire gentiment. “Si c’est bien le bon croiseur, merci.” puis anxieuse. “Vous êtes sûrs que c'était le bon ?”  
Nora leva un sourcil. “Tu nous prends pour des amateurs ?”  
Hayjer et Avitus croisaient les bras en fronçant les sourcils. “Bonne question.” Disait le Turien.  
Ryder déglutissait. “Euh… non…”  
Védéria éclatait de rire. “Arrêtez, sa question est légitime.”  
“On a tracé leur signale grâce à ton SAM, qui nous l’a fournis, et aux sondes que tu avais déposé pour retrouver l’Arche.” Indiquait Nora.  
Ryder lui souria. “Pour sauver l’Arche.”  
“Nan, juste la retrouver, insolente !” Répondait Nora orgueilleuse.  
“Si si, pour la sauver.” Répondait Ryder dont le sourire augmentait.  
“Je confirme.” Ajoutait Hayjer. “Pour la sauver.”  
“Tss. N’importe quoi.” Répondait Nora en balayant de la main. “J’aurais tué tous les Kerts qui seraient monté à bord.”  
“Et t’aurais détruit le ou les croiseurs avec tes p’tits fusils à pompe, aussi ?” Se moquait Védéria.  
Elle soupira. “P’tetre pas.”  
“Bon allez, trinquons à la mort des Kerts de ce croiseur.” Demandait Avitus.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Ryder avait une annonce à faire.  
“Au fait, pour la fête, Peebee a accepté qu’on utilise sa maison dans le centre ville de Port-Meridiane.”  
“Tu repars en scans ?” demandait Védéria.  
“Ouais, il reste des zones inexplorées en attendant d’avoir la liste des nouvelles planètes à explorer.” répondait-elle.  
“Il y aura qui à ta fête, Ryder ?” demandait Nora.  
“Mon crew. Vous êtes tous invités bien entendu.” Puis à Védéria. “Et tu peux faire venir tes deux amies si tu veux…”  
Védéria ria bièvement. “Nan, elles sont occupées à l’Apex pour l’instant. D’ailleurs, j’ai recruté le Lieutenant Hydaria et Lisana T’Lesso, comme tu me l’avais conseillé.”  
“La pilote T’Lesso n’a pas été trop difficile ?”  
“Nan. Depuis que les Kerts s’en sont presque tous allés et depuis que Meridiane a repoussé un peu le fléau, la livraison d’eau ne l’intéresse plus vraiment.” souriait Védéria. “Donc la convaincre de rejoindre mon équipage quand j’aurai mon vaisseau n’a pas été dure.”  
“Cool alors.”  
“T’as recruté Hydaria ?” S'étonnait Nora.  
Védéria soupira. “Oui… c'était avant d’apprendre que tu te l'étais faite, ceci dit.”  
Ryder éclatait de rire. “Encore une et t’auras couché avec tout son crew.”  
“C’est T’Lesso ton pilote ?” Souriait Nora.  
Avitus et Hayjer éclataient de rire.  
“Je vais lui dire d'éviter les quariennes anormalement grandes.” Bougonnait Védéria.  
“J’espère qu'elle a pas des mœurs bizarre, celle-ci.” Songeait Nora.  
“Pardon ?” Demanda Védéria un sourcil levé alors que Ryder étouffait son rire.  
“Bah entre tes deux commandos qui le font à deux et l’autre qui aime avoir mal…”  
“Pardon ?!” Répétait Védéria agacée.  
Nora se figeait devant l'énervement grandissant de Védéria. “J’ai pas l’intention de la revoir, t’inquiète.”  
“Allons ma puce, si j’ai bien compris, c'était avant de savoir que tu l’avais recrutée.” Souriait Ryder en posant son bras sur ses épaules.  
“Hmm… c'est vrai.” Bougonnait Védéria.  
Puis à Nora, un sourcil levé. “Quand tu dis qu’elle aime avoir mal ?”  
“Elle est SM.” souriait Nora légèrement.  
Védéria grogna. “Fermez la toutes les deux !”  
Ryder et Nora faisaient un check en riant.  
  
“Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de la construction des vaisseaux ?” demandait Ryder.  
“Tss. Ces sales bosh’tet n’arrivent pas à se décider à financer leur construction.” Puis avec un grand sourire à l’Humaine. “Faut que tu bosses plus vite, morveuse. D’après Addison, tu n’explore pas assez de planètes.”  
“Quoi ?! Je l’emmerde cette frustrée du slip.” bougonnait Ryder.  
Hayjer et Avitus se mettaient à rire, suivis par Védéria et Nora.  
“Nan, elle cherche juste à t’embêter. Addison n’a jamais dit ça.” disait le Galarien.  
“Fallait pas lui dire, elle était rigolote sa tête.” riait Nora.  
“Va chier vieille peau.” souriait Ryder. “J’attends de voir ce que ça donnera une Nora en exploration, hé hé. Ton âge risque de te ralentir.”  
“Tss. Trop facile.” souriait Nora.  
“D’après Kali, tu seras même handicapée.” riait Ryder.  
“J’vous emmerde toutes les deux.” souriait Nora.


	8. Premier pas chez les exilés

**_Système Goverkam - Kadara  
_**_Port-Kadara  
  
_ Après quelques jours d’hésitation, Nora se décidait à rejoindre Kadara pour exécuter les contrats de recherche dont Ryder lui avait parlé. Ne se sentant pas à l’aise sur la planète des exilés et ayant entendu parler de leur défiance envers les Pionniers et l’Initiative, elle décidait d’enfiler une combinaison Quarienne qui ne porte pas le blason de la Pionnière et conservait son casque. Sa première impression en arrivant était que cette planète était certainement la plus jolie. Elle connaissait Eos et avait vu des photographies de Voeld et Elaaden. Mais Kadara se distinguait de par ses reliefs et sa flore. La couleur rosée du ciel était également très agréable. En revanche, l’odeur d’oeuf pourri était très incommodante. D’après Ryder, c’était à cause du soufre.  
“Bonjour, pour quel raison venez-vous sur Kadara ?” Lui demanda un homme à son arrivée.  
“J’ai besoin d’argent et on m’a dit que je pouvais exécuter des contrats de recherche.” répondait-elle.  
Il l’observa de la tête au pied. “On m’a dit que les Quariens n’avaient plus besoin de leur combinaison.”  
“Cette combinaison me protège de l’odeur nauséabonde de cette planète.” répondait-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Il se mettait à rire. “J’envisagerai peut-être d’en acheter une alors. Les armes sont interdites dans le port. Les contrats sont au bureau de Kaetus, c’est lui qui les distribu.”  
  
Elle s’avançait dans le port, découvrant les échoppes pirates et les taverne. Elle allait au chant de Kralla, comme lui avait conseillé Ryder.  
“Tu payes ou tu crèves, t’as le choix !” Criait une Asari brandissant un couteau.  
Le Krogan grogna. “Ok, voilà ton fric, Umi.” Répondait-il en lui transférant l’argent.  
Nora ria doucement. “Comme elle l’avait dit.”  
Umi leva un sourcil sur elle. “Une Quarienne ?”  
Nora se retourna. “Bon sang, vous avez jamais vu des Quariens dans le coin ou quoi ?!”  
“C’est une planète d’exilés ici. Et il n’y a pas d’exilé chez les Quariens.” répondait l’Asari. “Puisque vous êtes arrivés à la bourre.”  
“Faut dire ça à ces abrutis d’Hanaris.” bougonnait Nora. “Leur foutue stase a mis du temps à fonctionner.”  
“Ainsi la rumeur disait vrai.” répondait un Homme derrière Nora. “Les races non-conciliennes sont venues dans Heleus.” Ajoutait-il en s’asseyant à côté de Nora.  
“Ouais. Mais bon, vu le nombre d’individus pour certains d’entre eux, je ne leur donne pas longtemps avant de s’éteindre.” répondait-elle. “Un whisky sec.” demandait-elle ensuite à Umi.  
“On le sert que comme ça.” répondait l’Asari en remplissant le verre.  
“Reyes Vidal, enchanté.” disait l’Humain. “Sers m’en un aussi, Umi.”  
L’Asari roula des yeux et lui donna un verre avant de retourner à ses occupations.  
“Que fait une jolie Quarienne ici ?” demandait-il.  
“Qu’est-ce qui vous dit que je suis jolie ?” répondait-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
“J’ai déjà vu des Quariens en fait.” répondait-il. “A l’occasion de voyages… d’affaire.”  
Elle soupira. “Dites le maintenant, pendant que je suis encore de meilleure humeur.”  
Il se mettait à rire. “Non, je n’ai pas l’habitude d’insulter un client potentiel. Mais je vous assure que la ressemblance est troublante.”  
“Je sais, je sais.” répondait-elle en finissant son verre et en virant l’addition à Umi. “Je dois partir.”  
Il la regarda partir, un sourire au coin des lèvre.  
  
Nora allait ensuite au bureau dudit Kaetus pour prendre des contrats de recherche. Elle se figea l’espace d’un instant en découvrant le Turien. _“Je me disais bien que son nom m’évoquait quelque chose… Décidément, la galaxie est petite.”_ se disait-elle.  
Nora avait rencontré Kaetus après une mission pour la flotte quelques années plus tôt, pendant sa permission. A l’époque, il devait démanteler un réseau de trafiquants de sable rouge qui le revendait sur Palaven. Après un petit échange musclé sur le fait avéré ou non que les Quariens sont des charognards, ils avaient finis par fraterniser et elle l’avait aidé en échange de technologies pour la flotte.  
Kaetus leva un sourcil sur elle. “Une Quarienne ?”  
“Non, un varren…” répondait-elle agacée.  
“Oui, c’est ce que je dis.” répondait-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Nora soupira. “On m’a dit que je pouvais prendre des contrats de recherche ici. Et on m’a dit que c’était vous qui les distribuiez.”  
“On vous a dit vrai, mais je doute que vous réussissiez à les exécuter sans mourir.” répondait-il en penchant la tête et en la regardant de la tête au pied.  
“Qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre. Filez m’en deux ou trois, ça ira bien.” répondait-elle agacée.  
“Pour que l’Initiative nous reproche votre mort ?”  
“Pour que je vous montre à quel point vous auriez dû la boucler plutôt que de dire ça.”  
Kaetus plissa son regard un court instant avant de prendre un datapad et de tapoter dessus. “Nom et profession ?”  
Nora avait failli le dire. Mais le mieux était encore de rester anonyme. “Talora’Tikrik. Chasseuse de prime indépendante.”  
“Voici trois contrats de recherche. Je dirais qu’un groupe de cinq personnes n’aurait aucune difficulté à les exécuter.”  
“Merci.” répondait-elle en vérifiant son OmniTech et en faisant demi-tour.  
“Attendez.”  
Nora s’arrêta sans se retourner vers lui.  
“J’ai connu une Quarienne de votre taille dans la Voie Lactée.” Commençait-il. “J’ai entendu dire qu’elle était dans Heleus.”  
“Donnez-moi son nom et je lui transmettrai peut-être vos amitiés.”  
“Nora’Voom.” répondait-il. “Mais foutez lui plutôt votre poing dans la gueule et dites lui qu’elle me doit toujours 1000 crédits.”  
Elle se mettait à rire. “Tiens donc.” Puis sortait. “Abrutis, comme si j’allais te les rembourser.” riait-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers le loueur de navette.  
  
Nora fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un oeil autour d’elle. Comme il n’y avait personne, elle scanna la navette de location devant elle.  
[En aparté] “D’après la signature du transpondeur, il s’agit d’une navette de l’Initiative qui se trouvait sur le Nexus, signalée volée quelques jours après les vagues d’exiles qui ont suivi les émeutes sur le Nexus.”  
“Ouais, je me disais bien que le logo barré, c’était celui de l’Initiative.” souriait-elle. “Ils ont dû l’emporter à ce moment là.”  
Un Galarien s’approcha. “Est-ce que cette navette vous intéresse ?”  
“J’ai besoin d’aller dans les bas-fonds.”  
“Signez ici et elle est à vous pour la journée.” répondait-il.  
  
Nora s’envolait avec la navette vers sa première destination. “Tss. 500 crédits la journée, c’est cher payé.” bougonnait-elle. “SAM, t’es sûr que c’est bien là-bas qu’il faut aller ?”  
“D’après les relevés topographiques réalisés par Ryder et les observations faites par les éclaireurs de l’avant-poste, cette grotte est régulièrement habitée par un groupe de contrebandier dont le chef est l’objet de l’avis de recherche.” Répondait-il. “Le chef de la bande, un certains Gatagog Brick, est un Krogan qui faisait partie des exilés du Nexus. D’après l’avis de recherche, il aurait attaqué une troupe d’insurgés, la force armée de Sloane Kelly, pour dérober des caisses d’arme.”  
“Très bien.” souriait-elle. “Je gagnerai plus d’argent si je le capture ?”  
“D’après l’avis de recherche, vous aurez 25% de gains supplémentaires.”  
“Parfait.”  
  
Nora posait sa navette à proximité de la grotte qui était gardée par deux hommes armés. Grâce à son fusil de précision, elle les abattait tous les deux d’une balle dans la tête puis s’avançait vers l’entrée. Elle s’enfonçait dans la grotte quand un dispositif électronique sur une paroi attira son attention. “Une mine de proximité.” Constatait-elle. Elle pris son Carnifex et l’équipa de munitions électriques de sa propre fabrication pour désamorcer la mine grâce à une impulsion. Puis elle continua de progresser en faisant attention à toutes les autres mines sur son chemin.  
Au bout du tunnel, elle arrivait sur une salle plus large dans laquelle se trouvait des baraquements et des caisses de contrebande. Elle sortit son drone.  
“Kill’Vemol, fais le tour et rapporte moi le nombre d’occupants.” demandait-elle.  
Le drone revint vers elle deux minutes plus tard. Nora souria en voyant le chiffre sur son OmniTech. “Ca va être du gâteau, hé hé.” Puis à son drone. “Couvres-moi.” Nora sortait ses deux fusils à pompe avant de charger le premier contrebandier sur son chemin.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, 8 contrebandiers étaient mort et seul leur chef restait en vie, retranché dans l’un des baraquements. Nora activa le camouflage de la combinaison Quarienne emportée et entra dedans pour aller chercher le chef de la bande.  
Il tournait en rond dans le baraquement grognant, armes en main. “Cet enfoiré va me le payer.” grognait-il.  
Nora s’approcha doucement derrière lui, espérant l’assommer assez pour le capturer.  
Le Krogan s’arrêtait soudainement. “Hé hé…” Puis il chargea en direction de Nora qui fut projetée contre le mur. “Tu croyais surprendre un Krogan comme ça ? Sale face de varren !” Cria-t-il en pointant son fusil à pompe vers elle.  
“Sale bosh’tet, tu vas me payer ça.” grogna Nora en se relevant. Elle lançait une charge biotique puis une nova, pour l’affaiblir. Ensuite elle le contournait et lançait un drain d’énergie suivie d’une incinération. L’explosion souffla le baraquement et la projeta deux mètres en arrière. “P’tin, j’suis un peu con de faire ça dans un si p’tit endroit.” Souriait-elle en se relevant.  
Elle n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder, le Krogan chargeait. Nora activa son techno-blindage et chargea à son tour avant de décrocher une droite dans le menton du Krogan qui bascula en arrière.  
“Finalement, j’ai pas besoin des 25%” souriait-elle en pointant ses fusils à pompe sur sa tête.  
  
Après avoir abattu le Krogan Nora prenait une photographie afin de la montrer plus tard à Kaetus. Elle fit ensuite le tour du campement, à la recherche d’objets intéressants. Un pistolet attira son attention.  
“D’après le scan, il s’agit d’un Sidewinder. C’est une arme de poing fabriquée entièrement avec des matériaux provenant d’Heleus. Il serait originaire de Kadara.” indiquait SAM.  
“C’est plutôt pas mal.” souriait-elle en plissant son regard. “La prise en main est pas mauvaise.”  
“Il a la réputation d’être fiable et polyvalent.” Lui indiquait SAM.  
Elle tira en direction d’un containeur. “Et ça fait de gros trous. J’vais le garder, tiens.” s’amusait-elle en voyant la caisse s’écrouler sur elle-même. “Leurs armures sont fabriquées avec des matériaux d’Heleus aussi ?”  
“Tout à fait Pionnière.”  
  
Elle regarda l’armure faite de différents matériaux en se demandant si ça ne lui irait pas. Dans la Voie Lactée, elle n’avait jamais enfilé autre chose que sa combinaison, améliorée au fil des années, renforcée par endroits, réparée à d’autres. Les combinaisons Quariennes avaient la réputation, bien fondée, d’être solides et légères. Mais en arrivant dans Heleus, Nora n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de changer de style. Pour Phostaan, elle avait finalement remis sa vieille combinaison, n’ayant pas pris le temps d’en choisir une avant. Maintenant, elle voulait réellement changer. Nouvelle galaxie, nouvel équipement, nouvelle armure. Elle avait déjà imaginé l’équipement de son crew et avait commencé à économiser pour acheter l’armure hypergardien de Vine, qu’elle devrait certainement modifier pour y coller deux canons d’épaule. Elle regardait donc l’armure de cet exilé, visiblement conçue pour de l’infiltration et de l’attaque à distance d’après les logiciels installés dedans. “Finalement, ça conviendra mieux à Jao et Tharus.” se disait-elle contrariée.  
“Pionnière, si vous cherchez une armure qui vous conviendrait, il y a deux sets d’armure qui vous conviendraient. Je vous suggère en priorité l’armure du Pionnier Humain.” indiquait SAM.  
Elle se mettait à rire. “Je peux quand même pas porter une armure Humaine.”  
“C’est pourtant la plus appropriée, d’après mes recherches sur le sujet.”  
“C’est ce que porte Ryder, non ?”  
“Partiellement. Ryder n’utilise que les jambières et le casque. Mais le plastron et les épaulières font partie du set d’armure N7.”  
Nora soupira. “Faut que j’y réfléchisse, mais si tu me dis que c’est ce qu’il me faut, pourquoi pas. C’est quoi la deuxième ?”  
“L’armure Conseil de Serrice. Associée à des pièces de l’Armure du Pionnier Humain, vous obtiendriez une protection optimale.”  
“Hmm… Oui je me souviens de ce à quoi elle ressemble. Faudra que je vois ça.”  
Elle récupéra un maximum d’élément d’armure et les mis dans son sac puis s’en alla après avoir récupérer quelques matériaux qu’elle pourrait recycler.  
  
Elle mis le restant de sa journée à s’occuper des deux autres contrats de recherche. Un mercenaire Turien accusé de meurtre et une Humaine accusée de vol. Elle revenait à sa navette, non sans difficultés, ayant mal aux côtes et à l’épaule gauche.  
“Pionnière, d’après mes relevés, vous êtes blessée à l’omoplate gauche et aux côtes. Je vous suggère de vous rendre à l’avant-poste pour vous faire soigner. Vous y trouverez le Docteur Ryota Nakamoto.”  
“Ce nom me dit quelque chose, SAM.”  
“C’est un médecin exilé que Ryder a aidé à son arrivée sur Kadara. Elle a récupéré pour lui la formule d’un puissant antibiotique qui était utilisé par Sloane Kelly comme drogue et qui lui rapportait des bénéfices substantiels. Elle l’a fait entrer dans les effectifs de l’avant-poste C-Kanmem après qu’il ait prouvé sa bonne foie.”  
“Tss. Sa bonté la perdra.” soupirait Nora en prenant la direction de l’avant-poste.  
  
Nora entra dans la petit clinique où quelques patients dormaient tandis que le docteur travaillait à son bureau.  
“Bonjour, on m’a dit que vous pourriez m’aider.” disait-elle en entrant.  
Il leva les yeux sur elle, surpris. “Une Quarienne. Si je m’y attendais.”  
Nora roula des yeux sous sa visière. “J’aurais besoin de points de suture pour mon épaule.”  
Elle s’installa sur la table d'auscultation et le docteur entreprit de la soigner. “Retirez votre combinaison, s’il vous plaît.”  
Nora baissa la partie de la combinaison qui recouvrait ses épaules et le haut de son dos.  
“C’est une vilaine blessure. Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?”  
“Quelques contrebandiers à tuer.”  
“Vous y êtes allé seule ? Les Bas-Fonds sont dangereux.”  
“Ça dépend pour qui.” souriait-elle.  
“Et vous êtes qui ? Parce que pour s’attaquer à ce genre d’individus, sur Kadara et seule, il faut être soit très forte, soit vraiment très imprudente.”  
Nora soupira. Elle n’avait pas envie de répondre. Elle n’avait pas envie de discuter. Elle voulait juste se faire soigner et retourner à Port-Kadara empocher ses primes et chopper le transporteur vers le Nexus.  
“Vous êtes une exilée ?”  
“Certainement pas.” répondait-elle vivement. “Je fais partie de l’équipe de la Pionnière. Je visite Heleus et j’ai appris qu’il y avait moyen de gagner un peu d’argent avec des contrats de recherche. Donc je suis venue.”  
“La Pionnière Humaine ?” demandait-il perplexe.  
“Non. Pas cette Pionnière.” soupirait-elle.  
Nakamoto terminait les sutures. En se tournant, il effleura ses côtes. Nora étouffa un cri en se tortillant. “Vous êtes blessée aux côtes ?” demandait-il concerné.  
“Oui, mais ça ira.”  
Il la scanna et grimaça. “J’en doute. Vous avez deux côtes fracturées.”  
“Ça ira, je vous dis.” répondait Nora en s’habillant.  
“Penez ceci, ça soulagera la douleur. Mais l’idéal serait de consulter un médecin quand vous retournerez au Nexus.” lui disait-il en tendant une seringue.  
Elle regarda la seringue un instant avant de la prendre. “Merci docteur.” Puis s’en alla.  
  
Nora riait toute seule dans le transporteur l’emmenant au Nexus. Elle se souvenait de la tête de Kaetus en la voyant revenir et de celle qu’il faisait en voyant qu’elle avait exécuté les trois contrats. Un pure délice, de le voir si désappointé. Elle regardait le Sidewinder qu’elle avait pris lors de son premier contrat. Elle admirait ses formes et ses matériaux. Elle s’en était servi plusieurs fois lors de l’exécution des deux autres contrats et l’avait trouvé de bonne facture. Elle avait dépensé un quart de ses primes pour en acheter un autre au marché de Port-Kadara afin de le démonter, pour voir comment il était fabriqué. Mais celui qu’elle avait pris à ces contrebandiers morts, celui qu’elle avait dans la main, elle allait le conserver. C’était sa prise de guerre et sa nouvelle arme de poing.  
  
**_Nexus_  
** Arche Keelah Si’Yah  
  
De retour sur l’Arche, elle était surprise de trouver Kali qui l’y attendait.  
“Salut…” disait-elle perplexe.  
“Salut.” souriait sa fille. “T’étais où ? On m’a dit que tu étais partie il y a deux semaine.”  
“Euh… J’étais sur Kadara.” répondait Nora.  
Kali fronça les sourcils. “Pourquoi faire ?”  
“T’occupes.” répondait Nora en roulant des yeux.  
Elle posa ses affaires dans un coin et retira non sans difficulté sa combinaison. Ce que Kali remarqua rapidement.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu as ?” demandait-elle en l’aidant. “Et c’est quoi cette combinaison ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais en porter.” Elle finissait sur un ton piquant.  
“C’est rien.” grimaçait Nora, retenant sa respiration par instants à cause de la douleur à ses côtes. “Et je la portais pour être anonyme. Kadara n’aime pas l’Initiative, je voulais pas qu’on m’emmerde.”  
Kali soupira. “Pourquoi y es-tu allée ?”  
“Tu vas me poser la question longtemps ?” s’agaçait Nora.  
“Jusqu’à ce que tu réponde.” répondait Kali en plissant son regard. “Je sais que tu n’y est pas allée pour visiter. Et je sais que tu étais déjà blessée en arrivant au Tempête quand on est partis à Phostaan. Tu fais quoi pour te blesser ainsi ?” Puis elle voyait la blessure soignée sur Kadara une semaine plus tôt. “Et voilà la deuxième…” soupirait-elle.  
“Bon sang, j’ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Kali.” s’agaçait Nora. “Mais puisque tu veux savoir, j’y suis allée pour gagner un peu d’argent. J’ai buté quelques bosh’tet et ça m’a rapporté, voilà.”  
“Attends, t’y es allée seule ?! Mais t’es complètement cinglée ma parole !” s’écria sa fille.  
“Si t’es venue juste pour me critiquer, tu peux repartir. Je suis pas d’humeur à supporter ça aujourd’hui.” soupirait Nora qui se déshabillait pour aller à la douche.  
“Je vais plutôt faire venir Harry.” souriait Kali en se remettant sur le lit.  
  
Évidemment, Harry était arrivé rapidement pendant qu’elle se douchait. Et c’est en soupirant qu’elle se laissa examiner par le médecin temporaire du Tempête.  
“Tu aurais dû laisser le Docteur Nakamoto te soigner Nora.” disait-il en fronçant les sourcils. “Ca n’est pas parce que vous avez un système immunitaire que vous pouvez tout vous permettre pour autant. Même les systèmes immunitaires vieux de plusieurs milliers d’année sont parfois insuffisants.”  
Nora soupira. “J’ai pas besoin d’une leçon, Harry.”  
“On dirait pas.” répondait Kali en continuant de lire son datapad, allongée sur le lit.  
“Ça n’est pas parce que tu es Pionnière que tu es invincible, Nora.” lui disait-il en la fixant dans les yeux.  
“Je sais.” soupirait-elle.  
“Les sutures sont propres. Par contre tu vas me suivre au Tempête pour que je répare tes côtes. Et tu devras te reposer au minimum deux semaines avant de reprendre la moindre activité.”  
Kali ria doucement. “Ça ne changera pas de d’habitude.”  
Nora serra les dents en soupirant, se retenant d’envoyer balader sa fille à cause de la fatigue. Puis elle regarda Harry, qui visiblement désapprouvait les propos de la fille. “N’en parles à personne.”  
“Je vais devoir faire un rapport d’intervention, Nora.”  
“T’as qu’à dire que je me suis faite ça à l’entraînement.”  
“C’est que…”  
“C’est pas assez crédible, maman.” souriait Kali.  
Cette fois, s’en était trop. L’énervement était plus puissant que la raison.  
“Kali, pourrais-tu cesser d’embêter ta mère un moment ?” demanda Harry avant que Nora ne dise quoique ce soit.  
Kali roula des yeux en soupirant. “Tout le monde est coincé dans cette galaxie.”  
“C’est entendu. Je dirais que tu t’es blessée à l’entraînement.” répondait Harry à Nora. “Allons au Tempête.”


	9. Convocation

**_Nexus  
  
_** Nora repensait à sa dernière sortie dans Heleus, sur Elaaden. Elle était satisfaite d’avoir tué tous ces charognards et en même temps dubitative quant aux blessures en résultant. Être obligée d’aller se faire soigner à l’avant-poste à chaque fois était agaçant car elle devait sans cesse inventer une excuse sur les raisons de sa présence. Sans compter les sutures à subir sur ses petites plaies à chaque fois. Elle avait beau se considérer comme une combattante aguerrie, ça n'empêchait pas qu’une équipe pour la couvrir aurait été bien plus efficace que ses drones et Kill’Vemol. Elle repensait à ce moment où elle aurait pu tuer d’un coup une dizaine de charognards si elle s’était décidée à fabriquer le fusil de précision auquel elle pensait depuis quelques mois. Il était temps qu’elle le fabrique. Elle était convaincue que ça intéresserait du monde et que ça l’aiderait elle-même.  
Mais pour l’instant, elle devait se rendre au bureau de Tann qui voulait la voir. Elle se demandait ce que lui voulait le Directeur de l’Initiative, imaginant que ça avait un rapport avec le futur vaisseau d’exploration qui allait être produit. Sauf que Tann n’était pas seul. Addison et son Amiral étaient présents. __“Oh non… Ça sent les ennuis ça…” se disait-elle en s'avançant vers eux.  
“Pionnière Nora’Voom,” commença Tann, “je vous ai fait venir car j’ai reçu plusieurs rapports d’avant-poste m’indiquant que vous êtes venue seule sur Eos, Kadara et Elaaden. D’après ces rapports, vous partez seule au moins une journée entière et vous revenez blessée pour vous faire soigner avant de repartir au Nexus.”  
Nora ne pouvait pas le contredire, c’était la vérité. En revanche, elle était troublée que C-Kanmem ait pu deviner qui elle était.  
“Votre implant de Pionnier ne trompe personne.” Ajoutait Addison avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mince alors, la directrice à la colonisation lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ?!  
“Pionnière, je ne doute pas que vous soyez compétente, mais nous voulons que vous arrêtiez de partir seule sur ces planètes dangereuses, Kadara et Elaaden en tête.” Indiquait Tann.  
“C’est que…” commençait Nora en choisissant bien ses mots. “Je serais bien partie avec mon équipe, mais la directrice Addison et le directeur Kandros les ont affecté à l’Apex.”  
“Je sais. Et c’était le bon choix. Ils sont assez compétents pour aider l’Apex dans ses missions et les laisser au Nexus n’aurait pas été très productif, voyez-vous ?” répondait Addison.  
“Bah oui mais…” commençait-elle avant d’être interrompue.  
“Mais vous allez cesser de partir seule.” coupait l’Amiral Silius’Brabik.  
Nora le regarda, perplexe. “Est-ce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Amiral ?” demandait-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
“Il est certains que non. A vrai dire, votre sort m’importe peu.” répondait-il. Voilà qui était clair et confortait Nora dans l’idée qu’il la haïssait réellement. “Mais l’Initiative n’a pas besoin qu’un Pionnier joue les pistoleros et risque sa vie inutilement.”  
“Nous sommes en pourparler pour définir qui sera celui qui recevra le prochain vaisseau d’exploration.” Continuait Tann. “Nous envisageons de vous l’attribuer.”  
“Vraiment ?” souriait Nora.  
“Vous êtes la seule à ne pas se voir attribuer de tâche.” répondait Addison. “Encore que le Pionnier Rix soit également dans cette position, à présent. Nous pensons que la Pionnière Damali ferait toutefois une excellente candidate également. Vous voyez, rien n’est défini.”  
“Mais vu que votre Amiral ici présent insiste pour vous attribuer ce vaisseau, vous restez une candidate sérieuse.” Terminait Tann.  
Elle jeta un sourcil sur son supérieur avant de reprendre un air sérieux.  
“Ce que je souhaite avant tout, c’est qu’elle ne reste pas à rien faire.” Justifiait-il condescendant. “Tous les Pionniers sont occupés, seule la Pionnière Voom se contente de rester en permanence au Nexus et n’a aucune occupation.”  
Comme c’était faux. D’autant plus qu’elle était convoquée pour justement cesser de partir seule. Mais bon, Nora savait qu’il ne disait ça que pour lui faire de nouveaux reproches.  
“Ou bien la Pionnière Voom pourrait prendre exemple sur la Pionnière Damali et partir avec la Pionnière Ryder ?” suggérait Addison.  
“Je trouve ces associations ridicules.” répondait Brabik. “Jien Garson répétait que les Pionniers n’avaient pas vocation à travailler ensemble.”  
“Sauf que Jien Garson n’est pas là pour constater que ces associations sont bénéfiques et qu’elle n’avait pas prévu que le nombre de vaisseaux d’exploration se résumerait à un seul.” répondait Tann en soupirant.  
“De toute façon, ça n’a pas d’importance.” Disait Addison. “Jien Garson, paix à son âme, n’est plus là et rien de ce qui était prévu ne s’est passé comme il devait.” Puis à Nora. “Pionnière, nous devons encore discuter avec tous les représentants d’Arche de celui qui recevra le prochain vaisseau. En attendant, nous vous demandons de ne plus partir seule au risque qu’il vous arrive malheur. Si vous désirez partir avec la Pionnière Ryder, nous vous en donnerons l’autorisation.”  
Nora soupira. Elle n’en avait absolument pas envie. “Soit.” répondait-elle simplement.  
“Cela veut donc dire que la Pionnière restera à rien faire au Nexus.” Ajoutait l’Amiral de façon condescendante.  
Nora voulait répondre et l’envoyer balader, mais c’est Tann qui le faisait.  
“Amiral, soit la Pionnière part avec Ryder, soit elle reste au Nexus. Ainsi soit-il. Maintenant Pionnière, veuillez nous pardonner, nous devons nous réunir avec les autres représentants d’Arche.”  
  
Nora ressortait dubitative du bureau. Brabik était peut-être un abruti, en attendant c’est lui qui pourrait le mieux lui obtenir ce vaisseau. Et c’est justement parce qu’il était un abruti qu’elle aurait cette chance. Finalement elle fit un grand sourire, se disant que ce petit bosh’tet prétentieux allait probablement lui rendre un grand service en gagnant le vaisseau d’exploration qu’elle aurait dû avoir dès le début. Elle décidait de se rendre au bureau des Pionniers pour narguer les autres, histoire de rire un peu. Peut-être aussi irait-elle se chercher un peu de douceur dans le quartier Asari plus tard dans la soirée, bien que son bras gauche était encore un peu douloureux à cause de sa sortie sur Elaaden.


	10. Un nouvel amant

**_Système Goverkam - Kadara  
_** _Port-Kadara  
  
_ Faisant fi de la demande de la Direction, Nora se rendait une fois de plus à Kadara, affublée de sa combinaison Quarienne anonyme qu’elle avait renforcé et amélioré durant ses précédentes convalescences. Comme à l’accoutumée, elle se rendait au Chant de Kralla pour prendre un verre avant de rejoindre Kaetus et d’y prendre deux ou trois contrats de recherche. Au bar, Vidal discutait avec un Krogan.  
“Je ne vous paie pas pour que vous passiez votre temps ici !” s’agaçait-il.  
“Oui monsieur, mais nous n’avons pas trouvé de client à escorter.” soupirait-il.  
“Et vous pensez que c’est ici que vous allez en trouver ?”  
Le Krogan regarda autour de lui, comme cherchant quelqu’un. Son regard se verrouilla sur Nora. “Oui, il y a bien cette chasseuse de prime, Talora’Tikrik.”  
Nora roula des yeux sous son masque. Vidal se tourna vers elle puis souria. “Vas-t-en au port chercher quelqu’un à escorter. Je m’occupe de notre Quarienne préférée.”  
Nora étouffa un rire discrètement sous sa visière. Il était clair que l’Homme de type hispanique avait une autre idée en tête. Dommage pour lui, Nora se refusait aux exilés.  
“Bonjour jolie Quarienne.” souriait-il en s’asseyant à ses côtés.  
“Vous ne lachez pas l’affaire, vous.” souriait-elle.  
“Jamais. C’est ce qui fait mon charme.”  
Nora ria doucement. “Vous faites dans l’escorte en plus de la contrebande ?”  
“Tout à fait. J’ai une petite partie de mes hommes qui sont assignés à cette tâche. Kadara est une planète dangereuse et souvent les gens pensent qu’ils peuvent se promener seuls sans ne rien risquer.” Puis avec un sourire moqueur. “Un peu comme vous.”  
“Techniquement, je suis partie plusieurs fois seule sans mourir.” répondait-elle en aspirant le whisky par le conduit.  
“Mais vous avez plusieurs fois été blessée et plusieurs fois vous êtes allée à C-Kanmem.” répondait-il en plissant légèrement son regard.  
“Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?” demandait-elle perplexe.  
“J’ai un excellent service de renseignement et j’ai aussi mes entrée dans la résistance Angara.” répondait-il.  
Nora soupira. “Je dois partir.”  
Il attrapa son bras pour l’arrêter. “S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous accompagner. J’aimerais vous prouver que je peux vous être utile.”  
Nora hésita, observant l’exilé contrebandier en se demandant si elle pourrait réellement faire confiance en ce type. Au pire, elle le tuerait certainement facilement, s’il venait à la trahir. “Ok, je vous prend à l’essai pour aujourd’hui.”  
Reyes Vidal lui fit un grand sourire. “Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous fais la journée gratuite pour vous en convaincre.”  
  
 _Bas-fonds  
  
_ Le moins qu’on pouvait dire était que Vidal savait effectivement se rendre utile. La location d’une navette économisée, il emmena Nora à sa première cible non loin de Port-Kadara. Il utilisait essentiellement un fusil, semble-t-il un fusil Kert. Et il savait très bien se servir d’un fusil de précision et d’une arme de poing.  Malgré tout, Nora restait tendue, se méfiant de lui et envisageant systématiquement qu’il finisse par lui tirer une balle dans le dos. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs de Pionnière n’arrangeait rien. Elle se contentait donc du profile sentinelle lui apportant le techno-blindage et un boost de ses pouvoirs biotiques.  
Après avoir passé la journée à s’occuper des contrats de Nora, Vidal lui souria. “Une Quarienne avec des pouvoirs biotiques. C’est pas courant, ça. Si ?”  
“C’est bien plus courant que vous le pensez.” soupirait-elle. “C’est juste que ça n’est pas notre spécialité.”  
“En tout cas, vous vous battez rudement bien. Je comprends mieux comment vous avez fait jusqu’à présent.”  
“Je crois que c’est par là.” disait-elle en scrutant l’entrée d’une grotte.  
D’un coup, Vidal se jetait sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Immédiatement, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces. “Je savais que vous finiriez par me trahir.”  
“Dites plutôt que je vous ai sauvé la vie.” répondait-il en regardant prudemment par dessus le rocher bouchant la vue sur la grotte.  
“Jamais un exilé ne me sauvera la vie.” grognait-elle en se levant.  
“Qu’est-ce que…” commença Vidal.  
Nora l’avait vu. La source du laser sur son plastron. “Hé hé, et c’est parti.” Souriait-elle avant de charger.  
  
Le dernier contrat exécuté, Vidal l’attendait près de la navette, visiblement irrité. “Je comprends mieux vos blessures.”  
Elle se mettait à rire. “Je n’aime pas les approches discrètes.” Puis le plaquait d’une main contre la porte de la navette. “Recommencez et je vous fait sauter la tête.”  
“Je vous ai sauvé la vie.” répondait-il avec un sourire naissant.  
“La bonne blague.” soupirait-elle en ouvrant la navette. “Jamais je ne devrai quoique ce soit à un exilé.”  
“Oh je vois. Et ça vous aiderait si je vous dis que je n’en suis pas un ?” souriait-il en la suivant, refermant derrière lui.  
“Vous vivez ici. Qui à part des exilés vit ici ?” demandait-elle.  
Vidal avait un sourire grandissant. “Ceux qui savent saisir les opportunités.” Lui disait-il en s’approchant, l’obligeant à se plaquer contre la porte opposée. Il posa une main à côté de sa tête. “J’ai choisi cette vie pour les opportunités.”  
Sous sa visière, Nora le voyait sous un nouveau jour. “Ecartez-vous, où vous pourriez regretter de vous être approché.”  
Le sourire de Vidal grandissait encore. “Vous étiez très excitante sur ce dernier contrat. Vous m’avez impressionné.”  
Encore de l’explicite. Cet homme passait son temps à flirter dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Et il était vraiment très mignon. Nora retira sa visière et son casque. “Ah oui ?” souriait-elle à Vidal.  
“Vous comptez toujours me tuer ?”  
“Essayez, vous verrez bien.” disait-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
Les deux amants s’embrassèrent. C’était fougueux, c’était brutal. Ca convenait parfaitement à la situation. L’adrénaline remplissait leurs veines après s’être battus. Tous deux retirèrent leur équipement puis Vidal pris Nora debout dans la navette, contre la paroi, encouragée par celle-ci qui en demandait toujours plus malgré l’inconfort de leur position. L’homme était doué, pour le plus grand plaisir de Nora. Un jeu de domination s’installait entre eux. C'était à celui qui prendrait le dessus. Leur dernière position donna raison à Vidal. Nora était en appuie sur la grande console de pilotage et Reyes était derrière elle, faisant aller son bassin d’avant en arrière. Peu importe. Après une journée passer à tuer, ça ne faisait pas de mal de se laisser aller.  
  
Tous deux se rhabillaient ensuite en silence. Non pas par gêne, mais simplement par pure envie de rentrer.  
“Pourquoi remettez-vous ce casque ?” Demanda Vidal.  
“Pourquoi pas ?”  
“Vous n’avez plus besoin de ça. Ce moment de plaisir l’a prouvé.” Souriait-il en regardant ses fesses pendant qu’elle serrait ses fixations aux chevilles.  
“Vous êtes un bon coup, Vidal. Ne gâchez pas ça en discussions inutiles.” Répondait-elle en terminant de fixer son casque.  
Il se mettait à rire gentiment. “Je vous retourne le compliment. Je suis juste curieux de nature.”  
“Gardez vos questions pour quelqu’un d’autre.” Répondait-elle en s’installant au poste de pilotage.  
“Soit. Je continuerai donc de penser que vous cherchez à dissimuler votre identité, alors.” Disait-il en s’installant à la place du pilote.  
  
De retour au port, Vidal était immédiatement retourné à son bureau, d’où il coordonnait ses équipes. Il était encore très tôt. Il lui faudrait attendre au moins six heures avant l’arrivée de la navette pour le Nexus. Nora retournait donc voir Kaetus pour obtenir ses gains et prendre un contrat supplémentaire avant de repartir.  
“À ce rythme, il n’y aura plus personne à tuer.” Disait le Turien en lui tendant le contrat.  
“Faut croire que les avortons qui vous servent de miliciens ne servent à rien.” répondait Nora en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
“Attendez.” demandait Kaetus en la transperçant du regard.  
Nora se figea. Il avait fallu qu’elle réponde. Il avait fallu qu’elle réponde et qu’elle emploi cette expression.  
“Vous devriez prendre quelqu’un avec vous pour celui-ci.”  
“Pourquoi ?”  
“Il est très dangereux. Même pour une… _chasseuse de prime_ aguerrie.” répondait-il en appuyant sur le terme chasseuse de prime.  
Nora ne répondit pas et sortit du bureau.  
[En aparté] “Pionnière, l’objet de cette demande de recherche concerne un Krogan nommé Struck. Il a été reconnu coupable de plusieurs enlèvements et meurtres parmi les Insurgés. Il est décrit comme très dangereux.” indiquait SAM.  
“Aucun soucis, maintenant que je suis seule.” souriait-elle en montant dans la navette louée pour la demi-journée.  
  
 ** _Système Zeng He - Nexus  
_** _Arche Keelah Si’Yah  
  
_ Nora arrivait enfin dans sa chambre sur l’Arche, le souffle court à cause de ses blessures. Depuis l'atterrissage de la navette, elle avait été obligée de faire semblant. En particulier quand elle avait croisé Tann et Addison, venus lui demander pourquoi elle était à Kadara. Elle avait fait semblant de n’avoir rien et avait simplement répondu par un sourire, expliquant qu’elle voulait y faire des achats mais que le temps entre la navette qui l’y amenait et celle qui la ramenait était immense. Ils s’étaient contentés de sa réponse, mais dès qu’elle arrivait dans sa chambre, Nora lâcha un cri mélangé à un gémissement de douleur en jetant son sac, alourdis par toutes ses trouvailles, dans un coin.  
“Je suppose que tu étais encore sur Kadara, et ce malgré l’interdiction de la direction.” disait Kali, son épaule appuyée contre l’entrée de la salle de bain, bras croisés.  
Nora lâcha un soupir en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle soit là.  
Kali soupira puis vint aider sa mère à retirer son équipement. “Je veux que tu arrêtes.”  
“T’inquiète pas…” disait-elle d’une voix fatiguée. “Pourquoi t’es là ?”  
“Quand on m’a dit que tu t’étais absentée, j’ai voulu m’assurer que tu reviendrais autrement que les pieds devant.” répondait-elle en découvrant la plaie ouvert au niveau de l’estomac de Nora. “Keelah, maman !” Elle sortait son OmniTech. “Harry, j’ai besoin que tu viennes rapidement sur le Keelah Si’Yah. Prends de quoi suturer de grosses plaies.”  
“Non…” gémissait Nora.  
 _“J’arrive tout de suite…” soupirait Harry plus exaspéré que dérangé par l’appel.  
_ “Bordel de merde !” grogna Kali en scannant sa mère. “Deux côtes cassées, une autre fêlée et cette horrible blessure. Tu vas arrêter immédiatement tes sorties en solo !”  
“Sinon quoi.”  
“Sinon je demande à Tann de te retirer ton droit au voyage.” répondait Kali en plissant son regard. “Peut-être que j’irai voir Brabik aussi.”  
Inutile de discuter. De toute façon Nora avait trop mal et était trop fatiguée pour ça.  
  
Harry demanda à Kali de les laisser seuls, le temps de soigner sa mère. Tout en appliquant les sutures sur sa blessure, il soupira fortement. “Pourquoi t’infliges-tu ça, Nora ?”  
“J’ai pas choisi.” répondait-elle en résistant à la douleur provoquée par l’aiguille. “Ce foutu Krogan était plus résistant que ceux que j’ai rencontré jusque là.”  
“Alors pourquoi y retournes-tu sans cesse ?”  
Cette fois Nora ne répondait pas tout de suite. “Je m’emmerde.” Finissait-elle par dire.  
“Tu ne veux pas arrêter de me raconter des conneries ?” lui disait-il en la fixant dans les yeux.  
La respiration de Nora devenait saccadée, tandis qu’elle ballottait entre la colère et l’envie de pleurer.  
“Tu n’as rien à prouver, Nora.” Finissait par dire Harry d’un ton doux.  
“Ça n’est pas l’avis de tout le monde.”  
“Qui ? Qui ose dire le contraire ?” Demandait-il plus irrité qu’autre chose. “Tann ? Addison ? Ces deux là n’ont jamais demandé ça. Ils connaissent les informations publiques de ton dossier. Et c’est probablement pour ça que tu recevras le vaisseau, ça plus qu’aux gesticulations inutiles de ton Amiral. Kali ? Je ne l’ai jamais entendu déprécier tes talents. Kali a beau se moquer de tout et de tout le monde, au final elle n’hésite pas à te défendre sur ce plan. Elle te mets en avant, même. Avitus, Hayjer et Védéria sont plus intrigués. Ils savent que tu fais partie de l’équipe originale et c’est suffisant pour penser que tu es probablement plus forte qu’eux. Alors qui ?”  
Ses yeux s’humidifiaient. “Ne te mêle pas de ça, Harry.”  
“Alors cesses d’aller risquer ta vie pour quelques crédits.” répondait-il calmement. Il soupira. “Suis-moi au Tempête pour tes côtes. Il ne reste qu’un mois avant la fête sur Meridiane, tu seras arrêtée jusque là. Et cette fois, je m’assurerai que ça se sache.”  
“Non, s’il te plaît.” demandait Nora en paniquant.  
“Je ne vais pas révéler que tu t’es battue à Kadara. Je vais juste m’assurer que la direction sache que tu es arrêtée.”  
“Si tu fais ça, ils sauront que j’ai mentis.” répondait-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
“Si je ne fais pas ça, tu finiras par y laisser la vie, Ryder sera obligée d’aller récupérer ton corps quelque part dans Kadara et Kali devra pleurer sa mère. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?”  
“Non…” répondait-elle. “Mais ne dis rien, s’il te plaît. Je n’irai plus, promis. Je le jure.”  
Harry soupira. “Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois, je ferai un rapport et je l’enverrai directement à Tann.”  
  
 __Bureau des Pionniers - quelques jours plus tard  
  
“Dis donc Nora, tu refuses de plus en plus mes invitations.” disait Ryder en fronçant les sourcils.  
“Tu trouves ?” demandait-elle en levant un sourcil.  
“Bah oui. Du coup je me demande pourquoi.” soupirait Sara  
“Bah t’as p’tetre envie d’être seule avec madame.” souriait Nora.  
Sauf que Ryder conservait son air sérieux, presque triste. “Je veux pas que tu te préoccupes de ça.” Disait-elle lentement.  
Nora leva les sourcils. “Bah… Tu veux plus de Véd’ ?”  
Ryder sursauta. “Quoi ?! Mais si ! P’tin t’es en train de m’embrouiller encore là.” grognait-elle. “Il s’agit pas de Véd’, mais de toi.”  
“C’est quoi ton problème Ryder ?” demanda Nora agacée. “T’es pas mon centre du monde tu sais ?”  
“Han… ! Comment tu causes ?” répondait-elle sur le même ton. “En fait j’ai compris, t’es jalouse, c’est ça ?!”  
“Jalouse de quoi ? De qui ?” demandait Nora choquée.  
  
Védéria soupirait au bureau avec Avitus et Hayjer. “Et c’est repartis…”  
“Je comprends pas pourquoi ceci dit.” songeait Avitus.  
“Pourquoi quoi ?” demandait Hayjer.  
“Pourquoi Nora refuse des invitations à boire.” souriait-il.  
Védéria ria doucement. “Mais non. En fait Nora a décliné trois invitations seulement.”  
“Bah c’est quand même plus qu’avant.” disait Hayjer en haussant les épaules.  
“Trois sur la douzaine ?” demandait Védéria en levant un sourcil.  
“Ah… Bah oui, finalement c’est pas beaucoup.” songeait Avitus.  
“A chaque fois que ça arrive, Ryder lui fait un flan.” disait Védéria en roulant des yeux. “A chaque fois, Nora essaie de l’embrouiller. Et à chaque fois, ça fini en bagarre suivie d’éclats de rires et de bouteilles d’alcool vidées.”  
“Elles démarrent la phase bagarre.” disait Avitus en souriant et en les montrant.  
  
Nora était pliée en deux à cause de la douleur. Ryder s’était instinctivement arrêtée et la regardait perplexe avant de s’accroupir pour l’aider. “Nora, ça va ?”  
“Oui…” gémissait-elle. “C’est rien.” Une larme coulait sur sa joue tellement elle avait mal.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu as ?” demandait-elle.  
“J’ai eu les côtes brisées à l’entraînement. Ça et une blessure ouverte.” disait-elle avec difficultés en se relevant, aidée par Ryder.  
“Merde, t’aurais dû le dire.” répondait celle-ci avant de voir la tâche de sang sur le ventre. “Putain, tu saigne. Vite, Sammy, appelle Harry et demande-lui de venir.”  
“C’est rien.” grimaçait Nora.  
“C’est quoi ces entraînements de malade ?” demandait Ryder. “Me rappelle pas m’être déjà blessée comme ça.”  
Védéria se mettait à rire. “Tu oublie cette fois où tu t’es laissée distraire au moment où les droïdes t’attaquaient.”  
Nora souria, masquant sa douleur. “Tu t’es laissée distraire Ryder ? Par quoi ? Ou plutôt par qui vu ta rougeur ?”  
“C’était Véd’.” Disait-elle à voix basse en souriant, continuant de rougir.  
Nora ria doucement malgré la douleur. “C'était quand ?” Demandait-elle à voix basse.  
“Un peu après son arrivée.” Souriait-elle.


	11. Recrutement

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Hôpital Général de Port-Meridiane _   
  
“Je préfère vous prévenir Docteur Gan, vous allez entrer dans une famille.” Souriait Harry.   
“Une famille ? Ils ont été élevés ensemble ou quoi ?” S’amusait-elle.   
“Non…” riait-il. “Mais pour la grande majorité, ils sont là depuis le début. Ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Ils ont combattu ensemble. Et ils sont très efficaces, malgré l’aspect dissipé de leur petit groupe.”   
“Dissipé ?”   
“Oui… en mission, ils sont organisés, presque militaires. Tout s’articule autour de Ryder. Elle sait les diriger. Mais en dehors… je me demande parfois qui commande qui. À bord, ils sont soudés mais très farceurs. Ça n’est jamais méchant, mais ils aiment s'embêter les uns les autres. D’ailleurs, je préfère vous prévenir. Les langages fleuris fusent à bord.”   
“Je jugerai par moi-même.” Souriait-elle.   
“La Pionnière Damali embarque quelques fois avec eux. Pour l’expérience… et quelques autres choses aussi.” Souriait Harry.   
“C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire, oui.” répondait-elle en plissant son regard et en souriant légèrement.   
Harry pris un air sérieux en décryptant son expression, avec un peu de difficulté tant le Docteur Gan pouvait être si peu expressive. “J’espère que vous ne pensez pas ce que je pense, car vous risquez de déclencher la colère des jumeaux et de l'équipage. Et je peux vous assurer que vous ne voudrez pas vous les mettre à dos.”   
“Non non, je ne pense pas ça.” Répondait-elle aussitôt pour dissiper le malentendu. “Mais je conçois ce que quelques idiots pourraient penser. Ceci dit, c’est intéressant, je trouve.”   
“Intéressant ?”   
“Oui. Dans la Voie Lactée, les Asaris dominaient les autres espèces. Elles étaient au conseil et elles étaient un peu la voix de la raison. Dans Heleus, elles sont une race comme les autres. Pire, ce sont les seules à ne pas avoir de pouvoir décisionnel. Placer leur Pionnière dans l'équipe de Ryder, et ce malgré les conflits que ça impliquerait, c’est tenter de reprendre la main. Leur Pionnière gagne en expérience et en même temps elles y gagnent en popularité. Et si les deux Pionnières finissaient par se marier… je vous laisse les imaginer danser dans leur salon.”   
Harry souriait. “C’est effectivement une bonne analyse. C’est vrai que Ryder est connue de tous. Elle a des alliés partout dans Heleus. Elle a même réussi à s’attirer les bonnes grâces de Sloane Kelly.”   
“Ah oui… Sloane Kelly… celle qui se prend pour Aria T’Loak. J’ai entendu dire que Ryder et elle avait joué à un petit jeu durant une mission ?”   
Harry riait. “Effectivement, difficile de ne pas faire la comparaison. Toutes les deux bannies de leur communauté. Toutes les deux puissantes. Toutes les deux reine des pirates. Mais ça s'arrête là. Sloane Kelly ne sera jamais comme Aria T'Loak. Déjà parce que Ryder l'empêche de tuer les prisonniers condamnés. Ensuite parce qu’elle n’a pas son charisme, aussi grand et sombre soit le sien. Et effectivement, Ryder et elle compétitionnaient pour le plus grand nombre de tués. Et elle a perdu.” Il prit le temps de réfléchir. "Si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez le rapport de sa dernière visite à Kadara. Il y a quelques semaines, Ryder a invité la Pionnière Damali à une soirée chez Kelly. La soirée s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu à cause de la découverte d'une bombe. Elles se sont donc associées pour retrouver le coupable, un certains Jack Mitchoum."   
“Merci de m’avoir briefée.” souria le docteur Gan.   
“De rien Docteur. Mais ne vous emballez pas trop. Ryder a beau vous avoir retenue et reçu en entretien, elle ne sera pas facile pour autant. Elle vous testera, peut-être pendant longtemps. Elle a encore de douloureux souvenir de sa femme. Et celle-ci était le médecin à bord. Donc vous risquez de déclencher involontairement de l’hostilité au début. Ne le prenez pas personnellement et soyez patiente.”   
“Oui, je m’en doutais. C'était très tendu à l’entretien. Et impressionnant aussi. J'étais seule face à quatre personnes… on aurait cru que je passais devant le conseil de la citadelle.” Elle riait. “Sauf qu’on était dans un salon, que Ryder enchaînait les verres de whisky et qu’on était quand même moins formels. Sans compter les deux mignonnes petites filles asaris qui jouaient non loin de nous… mais je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Le Docteur T'Perro était sa femme après tout.”   
“En effet… le Docteur T'Perro était vraiment très appréciée de l'équipage… c'était un peu leur mère. Elle les soignait, les réconfortait et les grondait. Elle était très respectée et aussi crainte à bord que Ryder peut l’être durant les missions.”   
“Hmm… elles formaient donc la paire. Deux personnalités très fortes dirigeant l'équipe.”   
“Oui. Depuis c’est un peu déséquilibré. Mais Cora est aussi très efficace pour gérer les jumeaux et Védéria.”  
Samantha souriait. “Donc tous les trois sont complices ?”   
“Oui, beaucoup. Notre Pionnière asari est encore une demoiselle après tout. Et elles se ressemblent beaucoup sur certains aspects, toutes les deux. Il était donc logique qu’elle se joigne au jumeaux pour terroriser le reste de l'équipage.” Harry finissait sur un rire.    
Samantha souriait. “Une famille… en effet…”   
  
_ Résidence de Peebee - Quelques heures plus tôt… _ _   
_ __   
“Bonjour Pionnière Ryder. Bonjour Pionnière Damali.”   
“Bonjour Docteur Gan. Je vous présente mon frère, Scott, et mon second, le lieutenant Cora Harper.”   
Dans le petit salon, elle était seule sur un fauteuil face aux quatres juges sur le canapé. Ryder était au centre, assise une jambe repliée sur l’autre. Elle tenait un verre de whisky sec qui se vidait rapidement au goût du Docteur. Védéria était assise à côté, plus ou moins blottie, un bras de Ryder sur son épaule. Elle buvait un verre de vin. À côté d’elle, Cora était assise bien droite. Alors qu'à l’opposé, à côté de Ryder, son frère Scott était dans la même position que sa sœur, avec un verre de whisky également. Et maintenant qu’elle les rencontrait en personne, elle trouvait leur ressemblance frappante, presque troublante. Mais son regard se posa un peu plus longtemps sur Védéria. Était-elle ici comme Pionnière ? Membre temporaire de l’équipage ? Petite amie de la Pionnière humaine ?   
“Bon, je vois que vous êtes intriguée par la présence de Védéria…” Commença Ryder gênée. “Elle est là simplement parce que je lui ai demandé. Vous le savez sans doute déjà, nous sommes en couple et son avis compte pour moi.” Elle déglutissait à la fin de sa phrase puis buvait un nouveau verre.   
Samantha arbora à un léger sourire. “Ça m’intriguait, mais ça me convient.”   
Ryder se détendait un peu. “Je propose de faire comme à n’importe quel entretien. Vous m’expliquez votre parcours et… bah je sais pas après. On verra bien.”   
  
Samantha se présenta à la petite troupe. Expliquant son parcours.  Sortie de l'école de médecine avec trois ans d’avance, orientation de ses recherches vers l'étude des biotiques, des implants et des prothèses, un passage dans l’Alliance, recherche et développement de nouvelles prothèses dont celle que Ryder portait à la jambe, posée à l’occasion d’une mission sur Eos qui avait été un succès, sauf pour Ryder blessée gravement à cause d’une grenade kert.   
Ryder fit de grands yeux et ses sourcils se levaient. “Alors c’est de vous ? Lexi ne me l’avait pas dit…” elle était songeuse.   
Samantha soupira. “Et pourtant.”   
“Pourquoi être venue dans Heleus ?” Demandait Scott.   
“Je pense que c'est noté dans mon dossier.” Répondait Samantha dubitative.   
Ryder grimaça. “Entre nous, j’ai pas tout lu. Votre CV long comme mon snipe est bien trop gros.” Elle bougonnait. Cora soupirait en se masquant les yeux. Védéria retenait un rire léger. Et Scott confirmait.   
“C’est un peu délicat, je n'aime pas trop en parler. Mais pour faire court, je suis venue pour découvrir et apprendre de nouvelles choses.” Répondait sobrement Samantha.   
“Et qu’en est-il de vos connaissances en anatomie ?” Demandait Scott.   
“J’ai été amenée à travailler sur presque toutes les espèces de la Voie Lactée dans le cadre de mon travail sur les prothèses et les implants.”   
“Oui, je vois. On a beaucoup de races à bord. Humains bien-sûr, mais aussi Turien, Galarien, Krogan, Quarien et occasionnellement Asari.” Elle jeta un rapide sourire à Védéria avant de fixer Samantha à nouveau. Puis elle ajoutait. “On n’aura jamais de Hanari ni Elcor, probablement pas de Volus, les entendre parler m’agace à vrai dire, et surtout, nous n’aurons jamais ces chiens de Butariens à bord.” La jambe de Ryder accélérait le tempo à leur évocation. Védéria posa sa main sur sa cuisse ce qui la calma mais provoqua une couleur rosée sur les joues de Ryder. Samantha fut amusée intérieurement de constater qu’un simple contact provoquait encore ce genre de réaction. En réponse, Ryder posa sa main sur la nuque de Védéria, provoquant la même couleur rosée sur les joues de l’Asari. Cette fois il devenait difficile de ne pas sourire.   
“Auriez-vous un problème avec les Hanaris ?” Demandait Samantha souriante.   
Ryder pris une gorgée. “Pas particulièrement. Ils sont juste inutiles, comme les Elcors. Inutiles sur le Tempête je veux dire. Quant à ces chiens de Butariens, de toute façon, ils seront certainement plus intéressés par Kadara ou Elaaden que le reste des avant-postes. Je pense que ça nous arrange toutes les deux, non ?”   
“En effet.” Répondait Samantha.   
Ryder brisait son verre dans sa main. Védéria la prenait aussitôt pour l’examiner alors que Cora posait sa main sur son épaule pour calmer la Pionnière. Scott soufflait et ramassait les morceaux de verre avant de nettoyer.   
“T’es chiante putain… Va falloir que j’en rachète si tu les casses tous…” se plaignait-il doucement.   
Ce fut la seule fois où elle leva les yeux du Docteur. Pour regarder son frère et sourire. Un sourire amusé et réconfortant à la fois. Très vite, il lui rendait son sourire.   
“Tu saignes…” disait Védéria en examinant la main.   
Ryder embrassait Védéria sur le front. “C’est rien qu’une égratignure.”   
“Me permettez-vous de regarder ?” Demanda Samantha. Devant le rougissement et la grimace de Ryder, Samantha souria. “Je suis médecin, vous n’oubliez pas, hein ?”   
L'espace d'un instant, la surprise parcourus le visage de la Pionnière. Puis elle reprenait son air enfantin, évitant son regard. “Hem… ce n’est qu’une égratignure…” lui disait-elle en tendant sa main.   
Samantha regardait. Effectivement, juste une légère coupure. En fait la main en elle-même était bien plus intéressante. Une main musclée, abîmée par le combat. De petites cicatrices sur les phalanges, le signe du combat au corps à corps. “Vous devriez appliquer au moins un antiseptique.” Samantha en tenant la main tenait également l’avant-bras de Ryder. Un court instant, elle fronça les sourcils en resserrant très légèrement ses doigts sur l’avant-bras. Une prothèse, c’est ce qu’elle avait senti.   
Ryder retirait vite sa main avec un air gêné et en déglutissant. “Vous êtes engagée. De toute façon, vous étiez la seule intéressante dans la cinquantaine de dossiers. Cet entretien n'était qu’une formalité.”   
“Merci Pionnière.” Répondait Samantha.   
“Alors votre première tâche sera d'arrêter de m’appeler Pionnière.” Répondait-elle. “Faites comme tout le monde. Appelez moi Ryder.” Elle souriait.   
“Comme vous voulez.” Souriait Samantha.   
“J’organise une petite fête dans quatre jours. Vous n’aurez qu'à y venir, je vous présenterai tout l'équipage ainsi que mes amis Pionniers.” Indiquait Ryder.   
“J’y serai.” Souriait Samantha.   
Cora se leva. “Je vous accompagne au Tempête. Je vous ferai la visite.”   
“Euh… ok. On va devoir repasser par ma chambre d’hôtel.”   
Cora soupira et se tourna vers Ryder. “Tu veux vraiment pas me prêter le Nomade ?”   
“Nop.” Souriait-elle.    
Védéria tapotait son omni-tool. “Je viens de mettre un peu d’argent sur ton compte pour le taxi.”   
Ryder la regardait perplexe. “File pas ton fric à n’importe qui ?!”   
“Je suis pas n’importe qui…” Répondait Cora désabusée.   
“C’est toujours moins cher que les paris de Nora.” Souriait Védéria.   
Ryder roulait des yeux. “Comment elle peut bien réussir à te plumer sans arrêt comme ça…”   
Cora et Samantha s’en allaient. Scott servait un nouveau verre à Ryder.   
“Je pense qu'elle est plus que compétente.” Disait Scott.   
“Moi aussi.” Répondait Védéria. “Elle m’a fait bonne impression.”   
“Oui, moi aussi.” Répondait Ryder. “Ça devrait le faire…” puis avec un grand sourire. “Quand elle sera plus détendue, on pourra la chambrer sur son âge, hé hé.”   
“Elle a quel âge ?” Demandait Védéria.   
“43 comme Nora.”   
Védéria était perplexe. “Et elle a déjà fait tout ça ? Elle a quasiment autant de qualifications que Lexi.” Les jumeaux faisaient un grand sourire. Védéria les regardait méfiante. “Quoi ?”   
“Oh non, rien… ça prouve juste que l’Humanité a encore quelques trucs à apprendre aux Asaris.” Répondait Ryder en feintant la modestie. “Ça et d’autres choses…”


	12. Conduite inappropriée

**_En route pour le Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ _ Transporteur _   
  
Nora ressortait de la cabine d’un des membres d’équipage en souriant. Ca n’était pas souvent qu’elle avait l’occasion de s’amuser sur un transporteur. Elle rejoignait celle qu’elle occupait avec Avitus et Hayjer pour leur poker.   
“Oh toi, tu viens de t’envoyer en l’air…” souriait Avitus.   
Nora fit un grand sourire en s’asseyant.   
Hayjer se mettait à rire. “Tu ne perds vraiment pas une occasion.”   
“Bah, faut savoir s’amuser dans la vie.” souriait-elle.   
“Oui, mais toi tu t’amuses vraiment beaucoup.” riait Avitus, suivi par Hayjer.   
“Je suis irrésistible, que voulez-vous.” souriait Nora.   
“Je me demande ce qu’il se passera le jour où tu tombera sur quelqu’un que  _ tu _ trouveras irrésistible.” souriait Avitus.   
“Comment ça ?” demandait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.   
“Je pense qu’il parle de ce que les Humains appellent le coup de foudre.” souriait Hayjer.   
“Tss. C’est pas pour moi ça.” répondait-elle en balayant de la main. “Je ne suis pas faite pour la vie de couple.”   
“Je trouve ça dommage. Tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses, Nora.” répondait Avitus.   
“Comme quoi ?” demandait-elle un sourcil levé.   
“Comme le plaisir de retrouver l’autre après une absence.” souriait Hayjer.   
Elle se mettait à rire. “La pauvre trépignait tellement d’impatience qu’elle est partie plus tôt pour Meridiane.”   
“Oui, enfin quelque chose me dit qu’on aurait dû la suivre.” soupirait Hayjer. “D’après le plan de vol, on va arriver en retard chez Peebee.”   
“Mais non.” répondait-elle. “Ryder n’a pas demandé d’arriver à une heure précise. Elle a dit à partir de 18h. Si on arrive à 21h, personne ne nous en voudra.”   
“J’en connais une qui ne perdra pas l’occasion de nous le faire remarquer.” indiquait Avitus.   
“Tss. Laissez la piailler. Elle finira par se lasser.” souriait Nora.   
  
**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ _ Résidence de Peebee _   
  
Nora, Avitus et Hayjer étaient déposés devant chez Peebee par une navette taxi.   
“Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu insistes pour louer nos maisons dès maintenant ?” rouspétait Avitus.   
“Bah faudra bien rentrer dormir quelque part.” répondait Nora.   
“Oui mais maintenant, il est 20h. Je les entends. On est en retard, Nora.”   
Elle soupira. “Me les brisez pas. Ryder a dit qu’elle allait nous attendre, de toute façon. Et puis elle aurait dû prévenir plus tôt qu’il fallait être à l’heure. Si elle m’avait dit qu’on allait rencontrer le nouveau toubib’ et qu’elle allait faire sa demande ce soir, je serais partie avec Véd’.”   
Hayjer et Avitus échangeaient un regard perplexe. “Mais donc pourquoi aller louer nos maisons ?”   
Nora soupira en grognant. “On arrive donc arrêtez de me saouler.”   
  
Kali ouvrait la porte avec un grand sourire moqueur.   
“Oh non… pourquoi il a fallu qu’elle ouvre…” bougonnait Nora en soupirant.   
“Pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes en retard. Tss.” Répondait Kali. “Faut croire qu'être Pionnier empêche d’avoir une montre.”   
Nora soupira, tout comme Hayjer et Avitus, et s'avança en poussant sa fille d’une main sur le visage. “Bouges toi de là, qu'on entre.” La petite scène fit rire Avitus et Hayjer.   
“Tss. C’est comme ça que tu dis bonsoir à ta fille ?” Râlait Kali.   
Nora se figea, soupira et se retourna. “Tu veux un câlin ?” Elle souriait.   
“Nan… merci…” Répondait Kali vexée en allant dans le salon.   
“C’est toujours comme ça ?” Demanda Avitus.   
“Oh c’est rien. Ça lui passera. Enfin j’espère.” Répondait Nora en allant dans le salon à son tour.   
“C’est moi où c'est quand même tendu ?” Demandait Hayjer à Avitus qui haussa ses épaules en rentrant dans le salon.   
  
A l’entrée de Nora, Ryder fit signe à Scott de baisser la musique. Ryder démarrait son discours. “Voilà, comme vous le savez, Lexi nous a quitté. Enfin je veux dire Harry… hem... J’ai mis du temps mais j’ai fini par trouver une personne pour la remplacer. Je vous présente le docteur Samantha Gan. Un résumé de son impressionnant CV vous a été envoyé par email.”   
“À nous aussi ?” Demandait Nora amusée.   
Ryder souriait. “Ça peut se faire. Sammy ?”   
“C’est envoyé.” Répondait SAM.   
“Nan mais j’rigolais, en fait.” Répondait Nora. “Quoique…” ajoutait-elle en regardant son OmniTech.   
Son CV impressionnait la Quarienne. D’après ses calculs et ce qu’elle savait des universités Humaines, Samantha Gan était sortie son diplôme en poche avec trois ans d’avance. Elle ne savait pas quel était le niveau des études Humaines, certainement inférieur à celui des Quariens, mais elle se disait que ça n’était pas anodin. Le docteur s’était spécialisé dans l’étude des biotiques et dans les prothèses et implants. Visiblement, elle les concevait elle-même. Nora souria à cette idée. Le Docteur Gan était une artisan, comme elle finalement. Sauf que Nora préférait les armes et les explosifs.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott baissait à nouveau le volume de la musique. Nora leva les yeux de son OmniTech pour écouter.   
“Hem… voilà, vous le savez, j’aime pas beaucoup parler de moi… enfin ça dépend de quoi bien-sûr…” elle souriait. “Depuis ma majorité, j’ai vécu des trucs cools et des trucs beaucoup moins cools. Mais c’est pas le sujet. En arrivant dans Heleus, je me suis retrouvée propulsée au poste de Pionnière sans rien avoir demandé. Mon père venait de décéder et mon frère était dans le coma. Heureusement que mon crew était là. Cora, Liam qui est absent, Drack, Peebee, Jaal qui est absent et Vetra également absente. J’avais aussi Suvi, Kallo et Gil. Et bien-sûr, Kali. Ce jour là sur Phostaan, j’ai cru perdre la vie en même temps que Lexi. C'était la première fois que je perdais un compagnon sous ma responsabilité, une amie proche. Pendant plusieurs semaines, ça a été très dur pour moi. Mais heureusement, tous mes amis étaient là, à commencer par une personne en particulier.” Védéria fronçait les sourcils en l'écoutant alors que Ryder la regardait. “Cette personne m’a soutenue plus que nul autre. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu’elle me soutient. Dès que je l’ai vu, j’ai été touchée. Et le temps passant, je me suis sentie très attirée par cette personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ceci dit.” elle souriait.   
“Les hormones.” Souriait Nora. “Ou c’est les phéromones ? Je sais plus.” Elle réfléchissait.   
“Les deux.” Lui souriait Samantha.    
Nora lui renvoyait son sourire. La voir en vraie était bien mieux qu’en photo. La belle et grande brune souriait à Nora qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de la regarder en se demandant si Ryder lui en voudrait de coucher avec elle.   
“Non, je plaisante, je sais pourquoi.” Et à Nora. “Et ça n’est pas qu’une question de chimie.” elle souriait.   
“Il m’a fallu du temps pour comprendre mais au final, on s’est embrassées.” Presque tous applaudissaient. Ryder tirait Védéria à elle et l’embrassait. Puis elle reprenait. “J’ai pas fini, en fait. Depuis, Védéria, tu me rends heureuse. Tu écoutes mes élucubrations, tu me soutiens, tu m’offres ton amour. Védéria Damali, je t’aime, tu sais.”   
“Moi aussi.” Souriait Védéria avant de l’embrasser. “Je t’aime Sara.”   
“Cependant, j’ai longuement réfléchi et hésité avant de te poser la question…” elle marquait un temps d’arrêt presque nerveuse. “Védéria Damali, veux-tu m'épouser ?” Ryder se baissait et Scott lui apportait un petit écrin. “Védéria Damali, veux-tu être ma femme ?”   
Védéria fixait bouche bée Ryder pendant un instant. Tous attendaient sa réponse, pour certains avec anxiété. Ryder se morda la lèvre par nervosité jusqu'à ce que Védéria réponde. “Oui…” puis plus franchement. “Oui, Sara Ryder, je veux être ta femme !” Ryder ouvrait l'écrin pour lui mettre sa bague et elles s’embrassaient dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Gil intervienne.   
“Hey, si on vous dérange, suffit de le dire…” il souriait.   
Ryder arrêta d'embrasser Védéria en souriant. “Maintenant que tu le dis…”   
Drack, Scott et Gil s'avançaient vers elles. “Hé hé. Faut arroser ça alors…” disait le Krogan.   
Puis tous les trois se saisissaient d’elles, Gil et Scott pour Ryder, Drack pour Védéria, puis les emmenaient à la piscine pour les jeter dedans.   
  
Nora réfléchissait à ce qu’elle pourrait dire au docteur pendant que les deux morveuses se chauffaient dans la piscine et que quelques invités allaient brièvement saluer la belle doctoresse. Elle était un peu nerveuse.    
“On va dire bonjour à ce nouveau docteur ?” répéta Avitus avant de prendre un air désabusé. “En fait, elle m’écoute pas.”   
Hayjer se mit à rire. “Elle est hypnotisée par le Docteur Gan, Avi. Observe bien.”   
Avitus l’observa attentivement et souria progressivement. “Tu as raison, hé hé.”   
Nora soupira sans quitter des yeux la belle brune. Devrait-elle tenter l’approche basique et se contenter de lui proposer une nuit d’amour, ou devrait-elle être subtile ? Un verre d’alcool l’aiderait certainement à y voir plus clair. De ce fait, elle allait au bar tenu actuellement par les jumeaux.   
“Un verre, non, deux, hé hé.” Scott lui tendait deux verres de cocktail. Elle leva un sourcil. “J’ai une tête à boire du jus d’fruits ?”   
Ryder étouffa un rire. “C’est pas du jus de fruits vieille folle. C’est du ponch. Mais vas-y mollo…” elle souriait. “C’est très fort.”   
Ryder et Nora se défiaient du regard.   
“SAM, 75% de support en moins…” demandait la quarienne avec un sourire en coin.   
“Bien Nora.”   
Elle pris les deux verres et s’en alla. Ryder et Scott firent un check en riant. “75% de support en moins. Qu’elle est con.” Disait Ryder en riant.   
“Faut pas grand chose pour la faire boire.” Répondait Scott.   
“Tss. Sa fierté la perdra.” Puis à voix basse. “Tu l’as bien corsé, j’espère.” Chuchotait Ryder. Scott lui souriait puis faisait un check.   
“Quelle bande de gamins…” soupirait Peebee. “Sers moi la même chose.” demanda-t-elle en souriant.   
“J’ai parié que Védéria serait saoule en moins d’une heure. Donc fallait bien forcer la chance. Hé hé.” Expliquait Ryder. Tous les trois riaient en se disant qu’elle le serait en cinq minutes.   
  
Nora s’approcha du docteur en souriant. “Bonjour, donc c’est vous Samantha ?” Demandait-elle en buvant son verre et en présentant un autre à Samantha.   
“Oh bonjour Pionnière Nora’Voom.” souriait le docteur.   
“Appelez moi Nora voyons. Ici nous sommes entre amis.” Lui souriait la Quarienne en posant sa main sur son épaule.   
Non loin, Suvi s’interrogeait. “Euh… Kali ? Ta mère… on dirait qu’elle drague… non ?”   
Kali tourna la tête. “Tu racontes n’importe qu…” elle se figea et eu un frisson. “Ah bah je crois que tu as raison…”   
Suvi levait un sourcil en étant perplexe.   
“Hem… la sortie de la combinaison lui a… ouvert de nouvelles portes… hé hé…” Elle rougissait. “Vite… à boire…”   
  
Kali allait au bar. “Serre moi un truc fort s’te plaît…” Scott et Ryder se regardaient souriant. Et Scott donna son cocktail maison à Kali. Elle y goûtait immédiatement. “Hmm… c’est bon.” Et vidait son verre puis le tendait pour qu’il soit de nouveau rempli. “Y a quoi dedans ?”   
“Hé hé. C’est un secret des jumeaux Ryder.” Répondait fièrement Scott.   
“À vue de nez, whisky, vodka, vin, rhum, rincole en petite quantité et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de jus de fruits pour masquer le goût.” Disait Peebee, laissant les Ryders stupéfaits.   
“Ah… donc j’ai bu le bar entier…” se lamentait Kali. “Super…”   
“C’est ça oui.” Souriait Peebee.   
“Putain Peeb’ ! Ils voudront plus en boire ! Tu fais chier !” Râlait Ryder.   
“Et donc vous vous amusez à saouler tout le monde ?” Demanda la voix de Samantha derrière elle.   
Ryder eut un frisson en l’entendant et se retourna. “Hé hé… Doc’… saouler… ? Non… ?”   
“Je peux en avoir ?” Souriait Samantha. “J’ai envie de m’amuser ce soir.”   
Kali la fixait en rougissant. “Et… hem… où est ma mère ?”   
“Oh… une charmante personne…” Répondait le docteur en souriant.   
Les jumeaux échangeaient un sourire.    
“Ah… hem… dommage qu’elle ne s’attache pas aux gens… hé hé…” Répondait Kali embarrassée.   
“Ah ? Elle m’a parut très attachée à votre groupe.” Samantha était perplexe.   
Kali détournait le regard. “Oh c’est gênant…” rougissait-elle en partant avec son deuxième verre.    
Samantha étouffa un rire, amusée par sa réaction. “Vous devriez en mettre un grand saladier à disposition des gens, Scott... ça risque d’avoir du succès.” puis elle retournait voir Nora et lui donnait un verre.   
“Ouais p’tit frère ! Fais ça ! J’ai pris un stock énorme d’alcool ! Hé hé.” Lui disait Ryder.   
  
“Et donc… vous êtes experte en biotiques… ?” Demandait Nora chez qui l’alcool commençait à faire effet. “C’est intéressant…” elle caressait la main de Samantha.   
“Oui… très… et les jumeaux Ryder avec leurs amis vont être intéressants…” répondait le docteur en regardant la main de la Quarienne sur la sienne.   
Nora riait. “Ils vont surtout vous faire tourner en bourrique et vous donner du boulot…” Puis doucement. “Vous aurez… peu de temps libre… faut en profiter maintenant…”   
Samantha, rougissante à cause de l’alcool, la regardait avec un sourire. “Oui, vous n’avez pas tord…”   
“Vous voulez un autre verre ?” demandait Nora souriante sans décrocher son regard.   
“Volontiers, Pionnière.” souriait Samantha.   
Nora se mordait la lèvre inférieure en la regardant puis allait chercher deux autres verres que toutes les deux buvaient rapidement.   
  
Au loin Kali déprimait en regardant sa mère essayer de séduire le docteur. “Oh non… deux verres ça ne suffira pas…” grimaçait-elle.   
“Hey ! Kali, ta mère serait pas en train de draguer la belle doctoresse ?” Souriait Gil.   
“Oh non... La honte…” rougissait Kali en finissant son verre de ponch.   
“Je savais pas que…” Il rougissait.   
Elle leva un sourcil vers lui. “Que quoi ? C’est toi qui demande ça ?”   
“Désolé, tu as raison.” souriait-il. “Ryder m’avait dit qu’elle était coureuse de jupons, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était à ce point.”   
“Disons juste que la sortie de la combinaison lui a ouvert de nouveaux horizons… oh la honte…” se lamentait Kali.   
Il passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules. “Pourquoi la honte ? L’important c’est qu’elle s’amuse, non ? On est entre amis ici.”   
Elle regardait sa mère. “Oui… mais si elle pouvait être plus subtile…” Elle rougissait. “Et pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi avec notre docteur ?!”   
Gil ria gentiment. “Qu’elle le fasse ce soir ou un autre avec notre docteur ou un autre, quelle importance ?”   
“En fait, c’est la première fois que je suis témoin de ça…” rougissait Kali. “Et maintenant que j’y pense, je me demande comment elle fait. C’est vraiment à chier comme technique.”   
“Tu sais, j’en connais une qui n’avait aucun talent pour la drague. Hé hé.” Il montrait Ryder.   
“Sérieux ? Pourtant elle se vante toujours d'être très convoitée.” Riait Kali.   
“Oui… elle est pas moche en même temps. Et elle est tenace. En fait elle a eu de la chance. Lexi et Véd’ sont tombées amoureuses sans qu’elle y soit pour grand chose. Mais ses talents de drague sont vraiment à chier. La toute première fois qu’elle m’a rencontré, elle m’a sorti qu’elle avait de nombreux autres talents… grillée à des clicks !” Kali riait. “Tout ça pour dire que tu peux laisser ta mère gérer. Au pire, elle risque quoi ?” Lui souriait Gil. “Aller viens jouer au Poker avec nous.”   
  
Nora était contente. Clairement, le feeling passait entre le docteur et elle. Elle se disait que l’inviter à danser lui plairait peut-être et permettrait de passer au reste. Sur la piste, le docteur Gan se mouvait sous les yeux affamés de Nora. La voir danser si bien lui donnait envie de l’attraper et de l’emmener plus loin. Ça tranchait radicalement avec Ryder qui était raide comme un piquet. Elle se mettait à rire et Samantha se rapprocha. “Vous semblez amusée.”   
“C’est rien, c’est juste Ryder qui me fait rire. La pauvre.” souriait Nora. Puis d’une voix suave. “Alors que vous…” Elle se mordait la lèvre.   
Samantha souria. “Vous n’êtes pas mauvaise non plus, loin de là.” Puis elle se rapprocha de Nora pour danser le slow que Védéria venait de lancer pour réconforter Ryder d’être moquée des autres.   
Nora tenait Samantha dans ses bras et dansait ce slow avec elle. Un sentiment réconfortant l’envahissait subitement. Elle frissonnait de plaisir en sentant les courbes du docteur sous ses mains qui descendaient lentement sur son bassin. Samantha la regarda, Nora pouvait admirer les courbes de son visage et la pureté de sa peau qui semblait des plus douces. Un envie de l’embrasser lui venait, mais d’abord il faudrait aller dans un coin tranquille. Deux choses dérangeaient Nora. Premièrement, le petit sourire sur le visage de Ryder qui lui jetait des coups d’oeil par moment. Deuxièmement, le regard inquisiteur, et ivre en même temps, de Kali.   
“Ca vous dit pas d’aller ailleurs ?” souriait-elle au docteur.   
Samantha avait un sourire grandissant. “Avec plaisir…”   
Nora et Samantha passaient prendre un autre verre au bar avant de sortir. Et la quarienne avait finalement choisi de partir avec une pleine bouteille du fameux ponch.   
  
Au petit matin, Ryder se réveillait aux côtés de Védéria. Juste à côté du sien se trouvait Kali qui gémissait en se tenant la tête. Elle se leva délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller Védéria, puis s’accroupissait près d’elle.   
“Hey, Kali, ça va ?” Demanda-t-elle doucement.   
“J’ai mal au crâne…” Répondait la jeune Quarienne en se lamentant.    
Puis elle levait la tête vers Ryder qui se mit à rire. “T’as vraiment une sale tête, tu sais.”   
“J’ai la gueule de bois abrutie…” s’agaçait-elle.   
“Je vais voir si on a de la liqueur.” Ryder se releva puis se figea. “Euh Kali… c’est pas ta mère là-bas ?” Elle se mise à rougir. “Oh putain, je crois que le docteur et elle…”   
Kali tourna la tête. Difficile d'imaginer ce qu’elle pensait de sa mère allongée sur un transat aux côtés du docteur, la main sous son chemisier et l'embrassant langoureusement. L’autre bras dont seul le coude était visible, bougeait de façon équivoque, tout comme son bassin, en rythme. Elle devint rouge écarlate. “Oh putain… !”   
“Hem… ça devient trop gênant… je vais… je vais…” rougissait la Pionnière.   
“Casse toi Ryder !” Répondait Kali qui se cachait le visage dans le coussin du transat.   
Ryder partait. Elle passa devant Cora qui était allongée au bord de la piscine. Elle se mise à ricaner silencieusement et la poussa dans l’eau avant de partir en courant à l'intérieur. En passant devant la porte de chambre, Ryder était attirée par des gémissements. “Rho… ils sont tous en train de baiser dans cette maison…” Puis elle pris un grand sourire. “Hé hé. Je vais m’amuser.”   
Elle ouvrit la porte en criant. “Coucou !” Mais un onde de choc la projeta hors de la chambre contre le mur. “Aïe aïe aïe aïe ! Putain ça fait mal !”   
Peebee arrivait devant elle. “Estime toi heureuse d'être encore en vie.” Puis elle ferma la porte. Védéria arriva juste après et vit Ryder. Elle comprit rapidement et se mit à rire.   
“Rigole pas, ça fait mal…” disait Ryder en retirant sa main de derrière la tête. “Putain je saigne !”   
“Alors heureusement que le docteur est là !” Souriait Védéria.   
“Euh… non… pour l’instant le docteur a Nora en elle. Donc j’irai pas les déranger…” rougissait Ryder.    
Védéria en fit autant. “Oh mince… C’était donc bien ça que j’ai vu… Et Kali le sait ?”   
Ryder se mit à rire. “T’inquiète pas, elle le sait et doit chercher un endroit où se cacher là.” Puis songeuse. “A moins qu’elle soit en train de mater ?”   
  
Védéria escortait Ryder dans la cuisine pour nettoyer la petite plaie. Cora arrivait au même moment, trempée. “Je suis tombée dans la piscine… j’ai dû basculer en dormant…” Védéria et Ryder étaient hilares. Kali les rejoignait peu après.   
“Ça y est ? T’as fini de mater ta mère et le docteur ?!” Demanda Ryder pour se moquer, accompagnée des rires de Védéria.   
“Cora, c’est Ryder qui t’a fait tomber.” Répondait Kali froidement.   
Ryder arrêta de rire et fixa Cora en déglutissant.   
“Trop mal à la tête… vengeance plus tard…” gémissait le lieutenant.   
Ryder soufflait puis elle fixait Kali en souriant. Celle-ci le remarquait. “Arrête de me regarder comme ça…” mais Ryder continuait. “Arrête de sourire !”   
Ryder fit un grand sourire. “Et ça dure combien de temps généralement ?” Demandait-elle avant de rire brièvement.   
Kali pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir un drone miniature. Ryder le regarda un instant avant de regarder Kali en le pointant du doigt. “C’est censé me faire peur ?” Demandait-elle perplexe. Mais le mini drone lui lança une décharge dans le doigt. “Aïe ! Putain de merde !”   
“Puisque tu veux rire, voilà ! Rigole bien !” Lui répondait Kali froidement.   
Le mini drone continuant ses décharges, Ryder s’enfuyait en courant, poursuivie par celui-ci.   
Védéria était morte de rire. “J’espère que c’est pas trop dangereux quand même.”   
“Non. C'est des petites décharges seulement. Ça peut pas la tuer. Ni même la blesser d’ailleurs.” Répondait Kali en se tenant la tête. “Oh bon sang j’ai mal au crâne…”   
  
“Support rétablie à 100%.” indiquait le SAM Quarien.   
Il fallut quelques secondes à Nora pour émerger. Elle levait la tête du cou de Samantha et se rendait soudainement compte de leur position. Ses joues devenaient rouges vives tandis que Samantha lui souriait, amusée.   
“Nora, Ryder est en danger.” indiquait SAM.   
Elle leva la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Comment était-il possible que Ryder soit en danger alors qu’il n’y avait ni Kert, ni pirate, ni Colosse dans le coin ?   
Près de la piscine, Védéria et Gil paniquaient. “Oh non ! Sara !” Cria Védéria. Puis à Gil “Vite, va la chercher ! Il faut qu’elle rappelle son drone !”   
“Pionnière, faites quelque chose.” demandait Samantha qui se rendait compte de la situation désespérée de Ryder évanouie au milieu de la piscine avec un mini-drone électrique balançant des décharges dans l’eau.   
Nora se leva d’un bond et attrapa le drone, l’écrasant dans sa main. Comment ? Comment Kali avait pu en arriver au point de mettre la vie de Ryder en danger ?   
“Va chercher Ryder et dis moi où est cette idiote qui me sert de fille !” Demandait-elle énervée à Védéria.   
Gil et Védéria étaient figés d’effroi devant la colère de Nora. Finalement elle soupirait en serrant les dents et rentrait à vive allure dans la maison.   
Gil grimaça pendant que Védéria repéchait Ryder par télékinésie. “Kali va douiller, Nora avait l’air très en colère…”   
“Ne t’inquiète pas Védéria,” disait Sammy, “elle va bien et est hors de danger.”   
“Oh déesse ! Merci Sammy.”   
Ryder ouvrait les yeux. “Véd’ ?” elle se redressait.   
“Mais qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans la piscine ?” Demanda Védéria.   
“Pour échapper au drone… j’ai voulu me téléporter… mais c’était trop loin...” Disait-elle en se relevant.   
Védéria changea d'attitude pour de la colère. “Mais… c’est complètement con de faire ça ! Tu sais pas que l’eau est un conducteur ?!”   
Ryder grimacait. “Bah maintenant, si. Hé hé.”   
“Oh et Nora est partie voir Kali…” elle s’inquiètait. “Je l’ai jamais vu aussi énervée.”    
La dispute s’entendait de dehors…   
  
Nora arriva furieuse vers Kali, essayant de lever la tête du bar sur lequel elle était vautrée. Drack sentit immédiatement la tension se dégageant de la Quarienne. Il choisissait de s’en aller, emmenant Cora par le bras.   
“Mais vous allez où ?” demandait Kali à moitié endormie.   
“Kali !” cria Nora derrière, la faisant sursauter.   
Elle se retournait. La vue de sa mère lui rappelant sa position quelques minutes plus tôt, une colère lui venait soudainement. “Toi !”   
Ryder entra dans la maison, la dispute battait son plein.   
“Tu as osé le faire devant moi ! Et devant tout le monde !” Criait Kali en pointant Nora du doigt.   
“Non mais est-ce que tu t’entends ?! Tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ou pas au moins ?!” Répondait Nora hors d’elle.   
“Elle se foutait de moi ! À cause de toi ! Elle n'arrêtait pas ! Et puis qu’est-ce qu'elle foutait dans l’eau ?! C’est complètement con putain !”   
“Et maintenant c’est de sa faute aussi ?! Tu te rends compte que t’as faillit la tuer au moins ?!” s'énervait Nora en faisant un pas vers sa fille qui la défiait du regard, les dents serrés.   
Ryder étouffa un rire et se racla la gorge. Les deux Quariennes la regardaient, énervées. “Excuses moi Nora, mais il en faut plus pour me tuer.”   
“Tu t’fous d’ma gueule là Ryder ?!” Demanda Nora.   
“Non. Bon écoutez…” Soupirait-elle. “Nora, ta fille dit vrai, je me foutais d’elle et j’aurais pas dû. Kali, je suis sincèrement désolée de t’avoir blessée, c'était pas mon intention. Tu le sais, je ne suis jamais contre une bonne rigolade. Et j’ai pas réfléchi, comme d’habitude, et je t’ai blessée.” Elle baissait les yeux en soupirant. “Hem… j’espère que tu voudras quand même rester dans mon équipe… je tiens à toi…”   
Kali souria et étouffa un rire. “Nan, là tu en fais beaucoup trop. Bien-sûr que je reste. Et oui, je te pardonne. Et je te présente mes excuses également.”   
Ryder lui souria. “T’as pas à t’excuser.” Puis à Nora. “Et pour info, elle pouvait pas prévoir que je calculerais mal la distance… c’est pas la première fois que ça arrive ceci dit.”   
Nora la fixa un instant avant de soupirer. “Soit. Et sinon, toi ça va ?”   
Ryder souriait. “Tu t’inquiètes pour moi Nora ?”   
Elle se redressa. “Meuh non. Je suis polie, c’est tout.” Disait-elle en regardant ailleurs, avant de lui sourire.   
“Bon bah maintenant, vous vous faites un câlin.” Demandait Ryder. La mère comme la fille levaient un sourcil. “Allons ! Câlin mère-fille !” Répéta Ryder en souriant.   
Nora et Kali se regardèrent un instant en hésitant. Mais devant Ryder qui insistait, elles finissaient par se prendre dans les bras l’une de l'autre avant de s'éloigner rapidement.   
“Bah on va dire que c’est mieux que rien.” Souriait Ryder.   
  
En allant dans le jardin, elle trouvait Samantha assise sur le transat. Védéria était près d’elle et lui avait certainement expliqué ce qu’il s'était passé. Samantha donna de la liqueur à Védéria qui partait la distribuer. Ryder s’approcha.   
“Je sais ce que vous pensez, Ryder…” lui disait-elle en la regardant.   
“Euh, j’en doute.”   
“Vous vous demandez comment je peux coucher avec une personne que je viens de rencontrer, et encore plus devant sa fille.” Ryder l'écoutait attentivement. “Quand ma femme est morte dans ce raid Butarien, une partie de moi est morte avec. Pendant des mois, je n’avais plus le goût de vivre.” Elle se leva et fit face à Ryder. “Et un jour, j’ai décidé d’aller en avant. Je me suis dit que j'étais pas trop bête, pas trop moche, que donc je pourrais retrouver l’amour. Donc j’ai commencé à sortir. Des rencontres j’en ai fait, c’est vrai. Toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Donc j’ai changé d’avis. À défaut de trouver l’amour, les rencontres de courte durée suffiraient, et puis au moins je peux prendre mon pied. C’est toujours mieux que de déprimer seule chez moi…”   
Ryder la regardait perplexe et écarlate. “Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? Surtout la partie où vous parlez du pied...”   
Samantha soupira. “Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me garder. Mais sachez que je suis motivée pour faire partie de votre équipe. Réellement, j’ai envie de rester et de vous prouver que je vous serai utile.”   
“À vrai dire, j’y ai même pas pensé…” Répondait Ryder dubitative. “Sammy m’a dit que votre taux d’alcoolémie à toutes les deux était extrêmement important juste avant ce malheureux incident… D’ailleurs je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne pas faire un coma éthylique, toutes les deux.”   
“Ah… Bah oui… j’oublie parfois que les Pionniers savent ce genre de choses…” se disait Samantha en se tenant le menton.   
“Je voulais juste vous dire que j’ai rien contre ça. J’ai pas démarré ma vie amoureuse par Védéria, vous savez…” Samantha discerna une certaine tristesse durant un très court instant sur le visage de Ryder. “Par contre, Kali risque de vous en vouloir un peu… peut-être… non sûrement en fait, vu son foutu caractère de cochon.” Elle roulait des yeux.   
“Je ne dirais pas que vous n’avez rien contre… d’après vos réactions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est naturel. Personnellement, je trouve ça mieux que la drogue ou…  __ l’alcoolisme .”   
“Je ne suis pas alcoolique.” Répondait Ryder en la fixant.   
“Vous avez une sacrée descente pour quelqu’un qui ne l’est pas.” Répondait le docteur en plissant les yeux.   
“Je ne… rho… vous êtes tous les mêmes !” Bougonnait Ryder. “Nous ne sommes pas alcooliques. On peut se permettre de boire parce que nos SAM nous protègent de l’alcoolisme et tous ses effets.”   
Samantha était perplexe. “Pourtant hier soir, vous étiez tous sous les effets de l’alcool, non ?” Elle levait un sourcil.   
“Parce qu’on régule le support de nos SAM. On peut le diminuer pour sentir les effets. Mais dès qu’on le réactive, pouf! Plus rien au bout de quelques minutes. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui s'est passé avec Nora. Elle était ivre sur ce transat et l’instant d'après, elle était sobre.” Ryder souriait. “Départ dans deux jours à 15h00, n’oubliez pas de vérifier vos stocks. Et ne vous en faites pas. Je n’en veux à aucune de vous deux.” Puis songeuse. “Trois avec Kali qui a failli me noyer.”   
Samantha pris un sourire en coin. “C’est déjà fait, Ryder. Merci.”


	13. Rupture

**_Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ __ Résidence de Nora   
  
La Quarienne avait passé la journée du lendemain chez elle. Elle repensait à sa soirée, sans réussir à s’en souvenir. Finalement, elle avait été obligée de demander à SAM de lui repasser le souvenir. Et après un moment passé à apprécier les images de sa nuit avec Samantha, Nora se souvenait maintenant de la suite. Son réveil sur ce transat dans le jardin, le corps de Ryder dans l’eau, la dispute avec Kali. Elle en était sûre, Kali lui en voulait. Et pour le coup, elle comprenait. Nora désespérait, seule chez elle, enchaînant les verres de whisky. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas capable de contrôler convenablement ses hormones ? Sérieusement, faire ça devant sa fille, avec son toubib’ et ses deux amies pour témoins. Nora s’en voulait, le regard de Kali à son départ la hantait.    
Elle enchaînait les verres de whisky en déprimant sur sa relation gâchée avec sa fille quand quelqu’un sonna à la porte. Nora tituba jusqu’à celle-ci, se demandant qui venait l’emmerder pendant qu’elle s'autoflagellait. La surprise du docteur Gan se présentant à elle la figea.    
Samantha remarqua rapidement l’état de la Pionnière et décida d’entrer, sans attendre son invitation. Les deux bouteilles vides sur la table en disait long sur l’occupation de celle-ci depuis son retour chez elle.   
“SAM, rétabli mon support.” demandait Nora en allant ranger la table.   
“Désolée de débarquer chez vous à l’improviste, mais je pense que nous devons en parler.” Indiquait Samantha.   
Nora s’asseya avec elle à table, évitant son regard. Pour Samantha, il était clair qu’elle se sentait coupable.   
“Je…” commençait-elle. “Je sais pas quoi dire, en fait…”   
“En fait, il n’y a pas grand chose à dire. Avouez que ça s’est mal fini.”   
Nora n’osait pas la regarder. Elle se disait qu’en le faisant, elle ne réussirait pas à se contrôler. C’était donc plus facile d’éviter son regard, surtout après avoir vu sa grimace devant les bouteilles vides.   
Samantha soupira devant le mutisme de Nora. Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête ? Est-ce qu’elle regrettait sa nuit avec elle ou bien est-ce qu’elle regrettait d’avoir été vue par sa fille ? Samantha n’avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de la nuit. Elle n’arrivait qu’à se rappeler de sa tête juste avant l’incident avec Ryder. De ses joues rouges, la regardant hébétée, sa main toujours dans le pantalon du docteur. Samantha ne s’en souvenait pas, mais elle avait le sentiment que sa nuit était une des meilleures depuis très longtemps.   
“Je ne regrette pas ce qu’on a fait.” Essaya le docteur.   
Nora sursauta légèrement. “Moi non plus !” Répondait-elle. Oh non, Nora ne regrettait rien. Les souvenirs que SAM lui avait montré étaient les meilleurs de son existence. Les orgasmes ressentis étaient intenses, profond. Nora s'était perdue dans Samantha cette nuit là.   
Celle-ci souria. “Vous m’en voyez ravie.”   
“Est-ce que… est-ce que ça vous dit de sortir ce soir ?” Demanda Nora timidement.   
“C'eût été avec plaisir, mais Ryder repart dès demain en exploration.” Répondait le docteur. “Je vais essayer de dormir tôt pour préparer la série d’examens que je réserve à l'équipe.”   
Nora souria. “Ils en seront ravis, je suis sûre.”   
“Ah oui ?” Plaisantait Samantha.   
“Non, pas du tout.” Riait doucement la Quarienne. “Du coup, je vous souhaite bon courage.” Puis elle perdait son sourire. “Surtout avec… Kali…”   
Samantha soupirait fortement. Il était certain que la fille de la Pionnière allait lui en vouloir. Elle se souvenait de son regard en début de soirée, pendant qu'elle discutait avec elle et plus tard, quand elles dansaient. Tant pis, le docteur verrait bien comment ça se passera à bord. Au pire, elle n’allait la voir que brièvement pendant les examens de toute façon.   
“Voilà ce que je propose.” Commença Samantha. “Restons-en là. Reprenons notre vie. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, Ryder repart en exploration. Et s’il doit y avoir une suite…” elle était songeuse puis souria. “On verra bien. Qui sait ce que nous réserve l’avenir ?”   
Nora la regardait en levant ses sourcils et en souriant. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser qu'elle avait raison. Puis elle prenait conscience qu’il ne s’agissait que de ça, en fait. Le docteur Gan lui donnait une fin de non recevoir. Nora s'était toujours arrangée pour que ça ne lui arrive pas en rompant la première. Et elle en était consciente. Elle n'avait jamais pris soin de le faire sans blesser l’autre. Quand elle ne se mettait pas à ignorer les relances, elle faisait clairement comprendre qu’elle partait. Elle perdait peu à peu son sourire. “En fait vous me dites que c’est fini, c’est ça ?” Demandait-elle désabusée à Samantha qui souria.   
“Comme je le disais, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l’avenir.” Disait-elle amusée.   
Nora prenait un air boudeur. Comme il était désagréable de se faire jeter. Elle soupira. “Mouais… je l’aurais fait, t'façon.” puis avec un air détaché. “On verra bien.”   
L’amusement de Samantha grandissait devant la réaction orgueilleuse de la Pionnière à la réputation de tombeuse. “Je n’en doute pas.”   
  
L’après-midi même, Ryder et Nora sortaient en ville pour prendre un verre dans l’un des bars. Ryder avait son sweat à capuche et avait rabattue celui-ci sur son visage.   
“T’es vraiment ridicule avec ta capuche, tu sais ?” Se moquait Nora.   
“Tss. Quand t’auras ma notoriété, tu remettras ta combinaison de plongée pour pouvoir sortir, je suis sûre.” Répondait Ryder en souriant.   
Nora soupira puis fit un grand sourire. “J’aurai surtout plein d’occasions de m’amuser, hé hé.” elle souriait en y songeant. “Oh oui… plus besoin de chercher, il suffira de montrer ma belle gueule.”   
“Euh… ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop douloureuses ?” Répondait Ryder désabusée.   
Nora lui fit un grand sourire. “J’ai déjà aucune difficulté pour ça…”   
Ryder leva un sourcil. “Comme hier ?”   
Nora perdait son sourire et détournait le regard. “Tu m’as manipulée… c'était vachement balaise ton truc. J'étais complètement torchée…”   
Ryder se mettait à rire. “Je te l’ai dit mais tu as choisi de me montrer que tu pouvais encaisser. Donc oui, je t’ai manipulée, à la perfection !”   
“Tss. Ca se reproduira pas, donc j’espère que t’en as profité.” souriait Nora. “Les autres arrivent bientôt ?” Demandait-elle ensuite.   
“Nan… Véd et Avi voulaient explorer Meridiane avec Hayjer. Je suis même étonnée que tu n’y sois pas allée.”   
“Tss. J’aurai tout le temps plus tard.” Répondait Nora en balayant de la main.   
“En fait, t’avais juste envie de glander, c’est ça ?” Se moquait Ryder.   
Nora la fixa en plissant les yeux. “Arrête d'écouter Kali…” puis souriait. “Même quand elle a raison ! Hé hé. Mais faut pas lui dire, hein.”   
Une Asari passait juste devant elles. Nora la suivait du regard avec un sourire en coin.   
“Tu veux pas arrêter de mater tout ce qui passe ?” Demandait Ryder désabusée.   
La Quarienne levait un sourcil. “Pourquoi je me priverais ? Parce que tu le demandes gentiment ?”   
Ryder soupira. “Véd’ m’avait prévenue, mais je croyais qu’elle exagérait.” Puis songeuse. “Maintenant que j’y pense, ta fille aussi...”   
Nora se mettait à rire. “Elle doit vraiment t'apprécier alors. Habituellement elle est plutôt du genre à garder ça pour elle et à me faire tout un tas de reproches en privé.”   
Ryder soupirait. “Ça vous arrive de pas vous engueuler ?”   
Nora lui souria. “Bien sûr. Quelques fois on peut discuter calmement.” Elle leva un sourcil. “C’est comme ça que j’ai appris quel était votre grand jeu avec Scott… vous avez des amusements étranges.”   
Ryder se mettait à rire. “Bah c’est marrant. Des fois on se prend un oreiller, des fois des insultes et des ondes de choc aussi.”   
Encore une fois, Nora suivait des yeux un Humain passant à côté. “Hé hé. Il a de jolis attributs arrières lui.”   
Ryder était perplexe. “Donc j’en déduis que vous ne vous reverrez pas avec le Doc’ ?”   
Nora levait un sourcil. “Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ?”   
“Pour rien… rho…” bougonnait Ryder. Puis avec un grand sourire. “Mais ça avait l’air de bien coller sur ce transat !” elle se mettait à rire.   
Nora la fixa un instant avant de sourire. “Tu sais, ton foutu cocktail m’avait tellement retournée que j’ai été obligée de visionner mes souvenirs pour tout me remémorer…” elle regardait en l’air en souriant. “Et je crois bien que j’ai jamais tant pris mon pied ! On l’a fait presque toute la nuit, et j’ai adoré.”   
Ryder grimaçait. “Me donnes pas plus de détails, ça m'intéresse pas.”   
“T’es sûre ? J’ai beaucoup d’expérience, je peux certainement t’apprendre des trucs, hé hé.” S’amusait-elle.   
“Non merci…” Répondait Ryder désabusée. Puis avec un air intéressé. “Et vous allez vous revoir ?”   
Nora la fixait de nouveau. “P’tetre… ou p’tetre pas.”   
“Rho aller, tu peux me le dire. Je dirai rien à Kali, si c’est ce qui te fait peur.” Insistait-elle.   
“Je me fiche de Kali.” Bougonnait Nora. “C’est pas elle qui va décider pour moi.” Elle soupirait. “De toute façon, tu repars pour plusieurs semaines. Donc la question ne se pose pas. Et puis avec ton toubib’ on s’est dit que c'était mieux ainsi… faire ça devant sa fille dès la première rencontre, y a mieux comme rendez-vous.” Elle étouffait un rire.   
“Tu m'étonnes…” se marrait Ryder. “Bon maintenant je vais devoir gérer le fichu caractère de cochon de ta fille…” elle était désespérée. “Faudra que je lui dise de pas lui envoyer ses drones…”   
Nora éclatait de rire. “Nan, elle sera bien plus subtile. Elle lui fera quelques réflexions et voilà. Mais oui, elle risque de faire la gueule un moment.”   
Ryder laissait tomber sa tête sur la table. “J’ai lu le foutu profil psy du Doc’. Je suis pas sûre qu’elle se laisse faire. Ça va être un gros bordel. À moins qu’elle essaye d'éviter le conflit.”   
“Je pense qu’elle essaiera d’éviter les conflits.” disait Sammy.   
“Je plains ton toubib’, dans tous les cas. Kali est du genre…” elle soupirait. “À pas lâcher l’affaire. En fait, j'essaierai de lui parler avant votre départ…” elle devenait nerveuse.   
“Nan, laisse. Je verrai bien.” Répondait Ryder. “Vraiment. Je pense pouvoir la gérer.”   
Une Humaine passant près d’elles faisait un clin d'œil à Nora qui le lui rendait. “Tu vois, aucun problème pour chasser. Hé hé.”   
“C’est ta gueule d’elfe, je suis sûre. C’est nouveau pour eux.” Souriait Ryder.   
“Et comme c’est nouveau, ça les intrigue et les attire ?” Se demandait Nora dubitative. “Ouais pourquoi pas. Tant mieux, dans ce cas.” Elle souriait. “Mais même avant ça, j’avais pas trop de problème.”   
Ryder riait. “T’es trop forte. Donc même avec ton masque de plongée, tu réussissais à draguer ?”   
“Tu crois qu’on vivait avec ça tout le temps ?” Demandait-elle. “Une fois dans nos vaisseaux, c'était plus nécessaire à moins d’accueillir quelqu’un.”   
“Je sais pas, je suis jamais montée sur un vaisseau Quarien.”   
“Bah tu l’aurais pas vu, puisqu’on remettait les combinaisons en cas de visite.” Souriait-elle.   
L’humaine repassait, avec le même clin d'œil. Nora se leva. “Désolée, je dois te laisser.” Elle souriait.   
“Bonne soirée !” S’amusait Ryder.


	14. Cesse tes réflexions

**_En route pour le système Pfeiffer - H-479_ ** _   
_ _ Tempête _   
  
Dans la baie, l'équipe s’entraînait. Ryder faisait des tractions, Kali était sur le tapis de course, Scott était sur le banc et soulevait des poids, Liam frappait dans le sac, Vetra faisait du rameur et sur le ring Cora et Védéria s’entrainaient à quelques prises. Drack n'était pas venu cette fois, il avait expliqué avoir des affaires à régler. Ryder avait proposé à Védéria de venir, histoire de lui permettre de se dégourdir un peu. Elle pensait le proposer à tous les Pionniers, mais un par un à cause du manque de place.   
  
Samantha se présenta à eux.   
“Ryder, j’aimerais que vous veniez avec moi à l’infirmerie.”   
“Rho… Pourquoi faire ? Ça peut pas attendre que j’ai fini ?” Bougonnait-elle.   
“Non, je dois tous vous voir, et ça va prendre du temps. J’aimerais faire ça maintenant.” Répondait simplement le docteur.   
“Ah ! Il lui faut tout, tout de suite…” se disait Kali piquante.   
Ryder soupirait en regardant Kali puis arrêtait ses tractions pour suivre le docteur.   
“Ensuite je verrai Védéria, Cora, Scott et Peebee. Et demain je verrai Vetra, Liam et Kali.” Indiquait-elle avant de sortir avec Ryder.   
“Tss. On voit bien qui elle préfère…” disait Kali juste avant qu’elles ne passent la porte.   
“Bah les biotiques et les prothèses sont ses spécialités, ça paraît logique.” Répondait Scott.   
“Oui, c’est ce que je dis.” Kali affichait un sourire forcé.   
Cora et Védéria échangèrent un regard en soupirant.   
  
Dans l’infirmerie, Samantha procédait à sa batterie de tests. Scans, prises de sang, radios, tests de synchronisation entre implants et prothèses. “D'où vous vient cette prothèse à l’avant-bras ?” Demandait-elle.   
Ryder hésita un instant. “Souvenir des systèmes Terminus. Installée sur la Citadelle à l'hôpital de la Huerta.”   
“Je vous propose de la changer. Quand vous aurez un peu plus de temps, bien sûr.” Répondait le docteur.   
“Celle-ci me convient.” Répondait Ryder.   
“Celle que je vous mettrai vous conviendra encore mieux.” Souriait Samantha avant de replonger dans son datapad.   
Ryder étouffa un rire. “Une des vôtres, c’est ça ? Je pensais que la psychologie, c'était des conneries…”   
Samantha souria en lisant son datapad. “Maintenant, déshabillez-vous.”   
“Quoi ? Pourquoi ?” Demanda Ryder perplexe et rougie.   
“Pourquoi vous rougissez ?” Demandait-elle avec un sourcil en l'air.   
“Bah-bah-bah… désolée… mais vous étiez avec Nora… et…” commençait-elle gênée.   
“Oh, je vois.” Soupirait Samantha. “Vous ne m’intéressez pas. Trop…  _ jeune _ . Et trop blonde aussi. Et trop petite.” Elle affichait un léger sourire. “Maintenant, déshabillez-vous.”   
“Tss. Trop vieille t'façon.” Bougonnait Ryder pour elle-même en retirant ses vêtements. Le sourire de Samantha grandissait légèrement en l’entendant. “Et trop femme.” Ajoutait Ryder.   
Samantha leva un sourcil. “Vous avez demandé une Asari en mariage.”   
“Deux en fait.” Boudait Ryder avant d'être perplexe. “Et alors ?”   
Samantha fronçait les sourcils essayant de savoir si sa question était sérieuse ou pas. “Les Asaris sont des femmes.”   
“Nan, c’pas vrai. Demandez leur, elles ne vous répondront pas toutes la même chose. Et elles peuvent se reproduire entre elles, vous savez. Lexi disait toujours  _ est-ce qu’on peut être une femme quand notre équivalent masculin n’existe pas ? _ ”   
“Physiologiquement, ce sont des femmes.”   
“Oui, elle disait ça aussi. Mais en réalité, il n’y a que Véd’ qui m’attire.” Puis dubitative. “Et Lexi aussi, avant. Sinon je suis hétéro.”   
“Soit.” répondait Samantha en lisant son datapad.   
Quand elle jeta un regard aux cicatrices de Ryder, elle soupira. “Il faudra les effacer.”   
“Euh… non. Pourquoi ?”   
“C’est moche et ça vous fera mal plus tard.” Répondait Samantha en démarrant la palpation.   
“M’en fous.” Bougonnait Ryder.   
“Et qu’en pense Védéria ?”   
“Elle m’a saoulé un moment et a lâché l’affaire. Je suppose qu’elle y est habituée, maintenant.”   
“Ça vous dérange si je lui demande ?” Et sans attendre la réponse. “Védéria, pourriez vous venir un instant.” Demandait-elle à son OmniTech.   
_ “D’accord…” soupirait Védéria. _   
“Hé hé. Vous la faites chier là. Mais ça me fera pas changer d’avis pour autant.” Répondait Ryder.   
Pendant la palpation, Samantha passa sur les côtes, déclenchant la contraction de Ryder.   
“Vous êtes chatouilleuse ?” Souriait Samantha.   
Elle recommençait. “Hey oh !” Râlait Ryder. Et elle recommençait encore, plus longuement. Ryder se mit à rire malgré elle.   
Védéria entra, Samantha chatouillait Ryder. Elle leva un sourcil. “Ça s’amuse plutôt bien ici…”   
Samantha se retourna. “Vous saviez qu’elle était chatouilleuse ?” Puis songeuse. “Oui, bien sûr que vous le savez.” Et enfin plus professionnelle. “Ryder me dit que vous êtes habituée à ses cicatrices, c’est vrai ?”   
Védéria souriait. “Ryder raconte n’importe quoi.”   
Le docteur se tournait vers Ryder qui boudait. “Vous voyez ?”   
“Je m’en fous de vos avis à toutes les deux.” Répondait Ryder vexée.   
“Il faut les retirer.” Répondait Samantha.   
“Oui Sara, il le faut.” Confirmait Védéria en souriant.   
“Non. Je ne veux pas. Pourquoi il le faudrait d’abord ?!”   
“En vieillissant, vos cicatrices deviendront douloureuses. Dans certains cas, elles peuvent devenir très douloureuses.” Répondait le docteur.   
“N’importe quoi. C’est bien la première fois que j’entends une connerie pareil.”   
“En réalité, non, Sara.” Répondait SAM. “Lexi te l’avait déjà dit lors de ton premier examen sur le Tempête.”   
Ryder plissait les yeux. “M’en rappel pas. C’est quoi ? Un complot ?”   
Védéria ria alors que Samantha leva un sourcil. “Vous êtes parano en plus ?”   
“Je suis pas parano. Je trouve ça juste étrange que subitement, des cicatrices puissent faire mal.” Répondait-elle méfiante.   
“Sammy, peux-tu expliquer à la Pionnière ?” Soupirait Samantha.   
“En vieillissant, la peau se tend sur les cicatrices de taille imposantes. Provoquant des crevasses parfois très douloureuses.” Répondait l’IA.   
“Et c’est pour ça qu'on les efface.” Souriait Samantha. “Ça et le fait que ce soit moche.”   
Ryder soupirait. “Ok… on efface… sauf celle de mon visage. Celle-ci je la garde. Tant pis si ça fait mal plus tard.”   
Védéria faisait un grand sourire. Samantha lui indiqua de partir.   
  
En sortant, elle allait au salon prendre un thé. Un bruit provenant de la salle de bain attira son attention. En plaquant son oreille contre la porte, elle devint écarlate. “Oh les coquins.” Elle ressortait aussitôt et en passant devant la baie de l’infirmerie, elle voyait Ryder se débattre avec le docteur. Elle fit demi tour et y retourna.   
“Avez-vous besoin d’aide docteur ?” Demandait-elle en souriant.   
“Sale traîtresse !” Cria Ryder.   
“Non, ça va aller.” S'énervait Samantha en essayant de maîtriser la Pionnière sur le lit.   
“Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux utiliser la télékinésie.”   
Samantha se redressa. “J’y avais pas pensé… merci Védéria.”   
Ryder était soudainement plaquée à la table. “Tu vas me payer ça, Véd’ !”   
“C’est pas moi, abrutie.” Répondait Védéria désabusée.   
Ryder regardait la table, des sangles énergétiques étaient apparues. Elle regardait Samantha qui lui souria. “C’est moi.”   
  
Védéria ressortait en souriant et s’installait sur le canapé du salon. “Je vais l’attendre ici, finalement. Préviens la Sammy.”   
“Bien Védéria.”   
Quand Ryder sortait de l’infirmerie, elle allait au salon. En entrant, elle fixa Védéria en plissant les yeux. “Tu lui as proposé ton aide…”   
Védéria lui fit un grand sourire. “Oui.”   
Ryder s’asseya sur le canapé à ses côtés. “Alors tu devras être très gentille… pour te faire pardonner.”   
Védéria se blottissant contre elle posa sa main sur son ventre. “Aucun soucis…” puis elle l’embrassait dans le cou.   
  
La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrait et Kali et Liam en sortaient prudemment.   
“Hé hé. Grillés.” Disait Ryder.   
Les deux sursautaient et se tournaient vers Ryder et Védéria avec un air gêné en rougissant.   
“C’est pas ce que tu crois, Ryder.” Disait Kali agacée sans la regarder.   
Ryder leva un sourcil et regarda Védéria. “T’entends ça ? C’est pas ce qu’on croit.”   
Védéria se mettait à rire brièvement. “Faut croire que les gémissements que j’ai entendu provenaient de la tuyauterie.”   
Kali se figea en devenant écarlate. Liam soupira. “Oh non…”   
“Bah si vous êtes bien ensemble, tant mieux, hein.” Leur disait Ryder.   
Liam soupira encore. “Non Ryder, c’est pas ça…”   
Védéria et Ryder étaient perplexes.   
Kali soupira. “On n’est pas ensemble. On ne fait que coucher. C’est tout.”   
“Ah… oh… d’accord…” Répondait Ryder gênée. “C’est juste du sexe ?” Elle avait un sourcil levé.   
“Oui Ryder… je pensais pas devoir justifier ça auprès de toi, surtout avec le flan que tu as fait à Lexi.” Répondait Liam agacé.   
“Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je me fous de ce que vous faites. Tant que ça n’entrave pas la bonne marche de l'équipe. Si j'ai fait un flan à Lexi, comme tu dis, c'était à cause de la façon de faire pour annoncer à tout le monde notre relation !” S'énervait Ryder.   
Védéria posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la calmer. “On est désolées d'être un peu trop indiscrètes Liam.” Puis elle regardait Kali. “Pour nous, vous faites ce que vous voulez.”   
Kali soupira, exaspérée par ce qu’elle avait compris. Liam s’en allait après un rapide sourire.    
  
“Ok, donc je vois que ma mère a passé ses consignes !” Disait Kali.   
“Pas exactement, en fait.” Répondait Ryder. “Mais j’avoue qu’elle m’a fait un peu peur… ce regard qu’elle a parfois…”   
“Je me fous de ce que pense ma mère. C’est pas elle qui va décider pour moi !”   
“C’est marrant, elle m’a dit la même chose de toi…” Répondait Ryder en souriant.   
“Ah oui ? C'était avant ou après avoir couché avec mon docteur devant moi ?!” Demanda Kali très énervée.   
“Sammy, verrouille les portes.” Demandait-elle en fixant Kali.   
“Bien Ryder.”   
Les deux portes se verrouillaient et la vitre s’obstruait.   
“Kali, j’imagine à quel point ça a dû être perturbant…” commença Ryder.   
“Je ne crois pas, non.” Coupait Kali.   
Ryder étouffa un rire. “Tu crois quoi ?! J’avais deux parents qui s’aimaient… et par pur hasard il a fallu que j’entre dans leur chambre au mauvais moment…” elle soupirait en rougissant. “Et j'étais nettement plus jeune que toi.” Kali roulait des yeux. “Bref. J’ai remarqué tes réflexions au Doc’. Je veux que tu arrêtes.”   
“Tu me demande de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?” Demanda Kali plus anxieuse qu’énervée.   
“Non, je doute que ça soit possible… Ecoutes, tu as le droit de pas aimer Doc’, mais j’ai pas besoin d’une équipe désunie pour quelque chose qui s’est passé pendant une perm’. En plus… je veux pas les défendre, mais ta mère et Doc’ étaient vraiment très imbibées d’alcool. Je crois qu’elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu’elles faisaient.”   
Kali plissait les yeux. “Les Pionniers ne sont pas affectés par l’alcool… pas autant que nous en tout cas.”   
Védéria soupira. “Ils sont tous les mêmes…”   
“Grave ! Ils pensent certainement qu’on est des alcooliques et qu’on simule…” puis à Kali. “On peut réguler le support de nos SAM pour subir l’ivresse. On le fait tous sans exception. Et ce soir là, elle avait retiré beaucoup de support.” Puis en souriant. “Faut dire que je l’avais un peu provoquée.”   
Kali roulait des yeux. “Ça m’aurait étonnée…”   
“C’est pas dur de la provoquer. Tu le sais puisque tu le fais très bien. Comme sur Phostaan quand Hayjer demandait à rester au Tempête. Donc elle a retiré directement beaucoup de support et est partie avec le ponch. Et je suis certaine qu’elle en a encore retiré après. Le tout en buvant plusieurs verres remplis de ponch.”   
“Donc elle était vraiment saoule ? C'était pas du flan ?”   
“Rho… arrêtez de parler de flan, vous allez me donner faim.” Bougonnait Védéria.   
“Non. C'était pas de la comédie. Et je vais même te dire, une fois qu’on réactive le support, les effets disparaissent très très vite. Quand je suis tombée dans l’eau, son SAM a certainement réactivé son support et ça l’a réveillée.”   
“Ah, et je suppose donc que vous n’avez pas la gueule de bois.” Ajoutait Kali songeuse. “Vous en avez de la chance… Votre cocktail de merde m’a défoncé le crâne. Heureusement que quelqu'un m’a filé de cette liqueur Asari.”   
Védéria fit un grand sourire. “C'était la liqueur du docteur.”   
“Ah… super…” se disait Kali sarcastique. “Enfin ça n’enlève rien. On a tous bu comme des trous ce soir là, et c’est pas pour autant qu’on a transformé le jardin en film X.”   
Ryder la regardait en souriant. “Non, mais est-ce que tu te souviens de quoique ce soit de la soirée te concernant ?”   
Kali la dévisageait en plissant les yeux. “Pas vraiment.”   
“Donc tu ne te souviens pas d’avoir eu une conversation avec Scott et Liam ?” le sourire de Ryder grandissait. Védéria levait un sourcil en écoutant.   
Kali se mit à rougir. “Quelle conversation ?”   
Ryder riait brièvement. “Eux-même étaient bien torchés. Mais pour résumer, tu leur a fait une  _ proposition _ .”   
“À tous les deux ?” demandait Kali écarlate. “En même temps ?”   
Ryder riait gentiment. “Non. Scott m’a dit que tu lui avais d’abord proposé avant de proposer à Liam, puisqu’il a refusé à cause de Peebee. Après j’en sais pas plus, mais j’imagine que Liam a accepté.” Ryder riait encore une fois brièvement. Kali soupirait de soulagement. “Il y a autre chose, Kali.” Continuait Ryder un peu gênée. “Ta mère et Doc’ se sont dit que vu ta réaction… bah il valait mieux en rester là…”   
“De toute façon ça aurait pas duré.” Répondait-elle en levant un sourcil.   
“Sauf que ça crevait les yeux qu’elle aurait bien continué. Je sais pas pour Doc’, mais je pense pas que ta mère n’aurait pas voulu s'arrêter si tu n’avais pas été là.”   
“Tss. En supposant que ce soit vrai, ça n’aurait pas duré, comme je te le disais.” Insistait Kali. “Elle arrive pas à faire durer ses relations. Dès que l’autre montre des signes d’engagement, elle le dégage vite fait. Des fois ça dure une semaines mais la majorité du temps, ça ne dure qu’une nuit, voir moins. Souvent moins.”   
“Peu importe.” Abrégeait Ryder. “Je veux que tu cesses les hostilités avec Doc’.” Demanda-t-elle fermement.   
Kali la fixa un instant. “Maintenant que je sais tout ça, ça sera plus facile.”   
Ryder et Védéria lui firent un grand sourire. “Déverrouille, Sammy.”   
“Bien Ryder.”   
Védéria et Ryder se regardaient. “J’espère qu’elle tiendra parole.” Se disait l’Humaine en soupirant.   
“Elle a vraiment fait une proposition à Scott ?” demandait Védéria.   
“Ouais. Heureusement qu’il a dit non, ce con.” riait Ryder.   
  
Le lendemain, Samantha procédait aux examens du reste de l'équipage, comme prévu. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de faire venir Kali. Celle-ci entra et s’installa immédiatement sur l’un des lits. Samantha procéda aux tests et vérifications de routine. Puis elle scannait l’implant. “Un implant de Pionnier.” Se disait-elle. “Logique.”   
Kali ne décrochait pas un mot et la regardait en serrant les dents. Pour Samantha, elle était ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était qu’elle ne dise rien. Ryder et Cora l’avaient pourtant prévenue que Kali'Voom n’avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.   
L’examen se terminant, Kali se rhabillait en silence. Avant de sortir, elle se décidait à parler.   
“Vous comptez la revoir ?” Demandait-elle.   
Samantha levait les yeux de son datapad.  __ “Nous y voilà…” se disait-elle.   
“Inutile de répondre. Ça n’a pas d’importance. Vous finirez comme les autres.” Ajoutait Kali avec un sourire en coin. “Jetée comme une vieille chaussette, puisqu'elle n’a aucun respect pour ses coups d’un soir. Au final, c’est tout ce que vous êtes, un coup d’un soir.”   
Kali se retourna pour partir mais s’arrêtait juste devant la porte. “Et le fait d'être médecin n’arrangera pas les choses.” Elle étouffait un rire forcé. “Ma mère déteste les toubib’.” Puis sortait.   
Samantha regardait la porte fermée en soupirant puis jeta son datapad sur le bureau. “Foutue gamine !” Grognait-elle.


	15. Exploration en duo

**_En orbite autour de  H-479 - Système Pfeiffer_ ** _   
_ _ Tempête _   
  
“Voici l’exemple d’une autre planète qui a beaucoup évolué depuis l’activation de Meridiane. H-479 était une planète hostile avec une très forte radioactivité, des vents violents et des températures extrêmes dépassant les 110°. Aujourd'hui elle a une température moyenne de 18°, les vents ont été remplacés par de la pluie qui tombe en continue et la radioactivité a largement diminué. Elle n’est toujours pas habitable mais la présence d’un caveau suggère qu’elle pourrait le devenir.” Expliquait Suvi. “Les scans de Sammy ont trouvé de nombreux gisements riches en métal et des traces d’activités Kerts. On pense qu’ils sont là pour exploiter le métal. Sammy a également repéré le site du futur avant-poste.”   
“Parfait ! Kallo, trouves nous une zone d’atterrissage. On partira dans une heure.” **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Système Pfeiffer - H-479_ **   
  
Ryder, Peebee et Védéria ne mirent que quelques heures à rétablir des conditions de climat favorables sur cette planète. De retour au Tempête, Ryder voulait connaître la région du globe terrestre la plus proche de cette planète.   
“Selon les paramètres climatiques, deux régions d’Europe sont connues pour avoir des conditions similaires. La Grande Bretagne, île située en Europe connue pour son climat pluvieux. Et la Bretagne, région de France, également connue pour avoir un climat très pluvieux.”   
“Mouais… C’est plutôt moche comme nom…” répondait Ryder déçue.   
“Britania ?” proposait Peebee.   
“Britania… Britania… Ouais, c’est mieux. Va pour Britania ! Merci Peeb’ ! Sammy, transmet le nouveau nom au Nexus.”   
“Bien Sara.”   
“Pfff, je suis trempée…” se plaignait Védéria.   
“Ouais moi aussi. Mais étrangement, l’activation du caveau n’a pas arrêté la pluie.” répondait Ryder.   
“Faut croire que ça fait partie de la normalité sur cette planète.” répondait Peebee.   
  
Depuis deux semaines qu’ils avaient atterris et commencé la colonisation, tous les coéquipiers de Ryder étaient tombés malades. Tous sauf Védéria, sur cette planète où le Nomade n'était pas utilisable.   
“Putain, heureusement que je t’ai fait venir…” Râlait Ryder. “J’aurais été toute seule pour explorer sinon.”   
“J’avoue. T’as du bol sur ce coup. Mais il faut bien avouer que cette pluie incessante est difficile à supporter, même pour nous. Alors imagines eux.”   
“Tss. Tous des chochottes. Drack, il aurait pas été malade, lui.”   
_ “Vas ssier Ryber !” Disait Kali. “Boutu Bionnières !” _   
“Et en plus on comprend rien. Hey p’tit elfe, si tu veux m’insulter, fais au moins l’effort d’articuler !”   
_ Quelques instants plus tard, Samantha soupirait. “Vous l’avez un peu énervée. Elle a donné un coup de pied dans un plateau et est partie.” _ _   
_ “Tant mieux alors.” Répondait Ryder en souriant.   
_ “Vous viendrez nettoyer à votre retour, puisque ça vous amuse.” _   
“D’la merde ! Je nettoie rien !”   
_ “Oui… On le remarque assez facilement en entrant dans votre chambre…” on entendait son sourire. _   
“Je vous emmerde !”   
_ “C’est d’un niveau d’argumentation tellement élevé que je ne peux que m’incliner.” _   
Ryder grogna alors que Védéria riait discrètement derrière elle. “Pourquoi vous vous en prenez toujours à moi ?! Si c’est Kali qui l’a renversé, vous n’avez qu'à vous en prendre à elle !”   
“Sara, arrête s’il te plaît…” demandait Védéria.    
“Non mais sérieusement… depuis qu’on est partis, elle fait que me chambrer. Elle est pire que Kali, rends toi compte !”   
“Ouais, mais ça a le mérite d’être marrant.” Riait Védéria.   
“Tu rigolais moins hier quand tu étais sa victime.” Bougonnait Ryder.   
Védéria soupirait. “Pas faux. Au moins, on est deux. Si on s’associe, on devrait pouvoir trouver la faille. Hi hi.”   
_ Samantha riait. “Je doute que vos deux intelligences réunies puissent me battre.” C'était dit avec beaucoup de condescendance. _   
“Pff. Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop lourdes ?” Répondait Védéria désabusée.   
_ “Très bien, merci.” On entendait son sourire. _   
“Je te le promets, je trouverai son point faible. Vous entendez Doc’ ? Et quand j’aurai trouvé, je ferai la misère au toubib’ du Tempête.” Jurait Ryder.   
_ “Bon courage alors.” On entendait encore son sourire. _   
“Silence radio. Des Kerts.” Indiquait Ryder.   
  
“Véd’, on fait le tour pour vérifier la taille du camp et le nombre de Kerts.”   
Ryder et elle tournaient autour en faisant attention aux rondes des gardes. Mais il était difficile de voir précisément combien de Kerts étaient présents. Elles devaient prendre de la hauteur. Ryder repéra un arbre qui lui semblait parfait.   
“Tu vas escalader ça comment ? Ça glisse trop…” chuchotait Védéria.   
Ryder souriait. “Sammy, profil explorateur.”   
“Profil activé. Mais je te déconseille cette méthode. Les risques de chutes sont très élevés.”   
Ryder tenta une téléportation sur une branche basse. Elle y arrivait mais glissait aussitôt et tombait. Elle réessaya trois fois.   
“Putain de bordel de merde !” Chuchotait-elle.   
“Oh… j’ai une idée…” le visage de Védéria s’illuminait devant une idée qu’elle jugeait brillante.   
“Bon bah accouche Véd’...” Lui disait Ryder qui s’impatientait très vite, énervée par ses essais précédents.   
Védéria voulut lui donner un coup dans l'épaule, mais Ryder la bloqua d’une main. Surprise, Védéria voulait donner un deuxième coup de sa deuxième main. Encore bloquée. Ryder la nargait. Elle avait ses deux poings dans ses mains et lui tirait la langue. Soudain elle retournait Védéria en passant l’un de ses bras au dessus d’elle, gardant ses poings en main. Védéria était bloquée.   
“Tu es rapide ma puce…” lui chuchotait Ryder à l’oreille. “Mais pas assez pour moi dans ses conditions…” et elle finissait par un baiser dans son cou, alors que Védéria se débattait en vain pour se libérer.   
Védéria abandonnait et tournait la tête pour regarder Ryder qui lui souriait. Elle embrassa sa compagne humaine à pleine bouche. Ryder la libérait pendant que Védéria l’embrassait. Celle-ci lui faisant face, elle poussa Ryder en arrière pour se retrouver dessus. Son baiser terminé, elle se relevait en se léchant les lèvres. Ryder lui souriait comme elle souriait le soir dans le lit quand elle avait une idée en tête.   
“Hem… donc l'idée c’est la télékinésie…” Védéria rougissait.   
“Je vois…” Répondait Ryder en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. “Donc tu me fait monter jusqu'à ces trois branches là-haut. De là, je pourrai observer au sniper.”   
“Oui… c’est ça…” Répondait-elle.   
Arrivée en haut grâce à Védéria, Ryder avait une vue sur l’ensemble de l’avant-poste. Elle comptait dix gardes à l’extérieur. Deux d’entre eux tournaient autour du camp.   
“Sammy, profil sentinelle.”   
“Profil activé.”   
Elle redescendait vite grâce aux sauts biotiques. Mais à mi-chemin, elle glissait. En tombant, elle réussissait à ralentir sa course mais pas assez pour finalement tomber. Védéria la rattrapait à temps dans ses bras. Mais Ryder étant trop lourde, à cause de son armure et de toutes ses armes, elle tombait en arrière. Ryder se poussa aussi vite que possible pour vérifier qu’elle allait bien. Védéria lui souriait. Ryder se mordait la lèvre devant sa compagne qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Finalement elle l’embrassait langoureusement pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.   
  
“Ok, tu vas prendre le commandement. Ils sont beaucoup et je ne les ai peut-être pas tous vu.”   
“Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?”   
“Tu es une chasseresse. Donc l’infiltration c’est un détail pour toi.” Souriait Ryder. “Tu connais mon style… c’est beaucoup moins discret… hé hé.”   
Elles se regardaient dans les yeux. Ryder faisait tant confiance à Védéria, qu’elle lui confiait le commandement, d’habitude chasse gardée. Védéria rougissait en pensant à tout ce qu’elles feraient une fois la zone nettoyée et en attendant les modules. Elle l’embrassait langoureusement pour la remercier avant d’avancer vers le camp Kert.   
Pendant dix minutes, Ryder admirait la discrétion, l’agilité et la rapidité de la chasseresse en train d’assassiner chacun des gardes un par un. Pour les deux restants, elles attaquaient en même temps. Védéria la dirigeait et Ryder aimait ça. L’excitation de Ryder se lisait sur son visage. Ça la faisait sourire. Un sourire gourmand. Védéria le voyait bien et ça l’excitait. Heureusement qu’elle se maîtrisait parfaitement pour l’assassinat de tous les gardes.    
Les gardes à l’extérieur morts, elles allaient assassiner ceux qui dormaient. Un par un et le plus discrètement possible, Védéria les tuait avec sa lame Asari pendant que Ryder surveillait. Elles allaient maintenant tuer les trois Kerts dans le baraquement isolé. Un coup sur la porte en faisait sortir un. Ryder lui brisa la nuque. Un deuxième arrivait, cette fois c'était Védéria qui le tuait avec sa lame. Elle entrait tuer le dernier. Védéria et Ryder passaient tous les baraquements au peigne fin pour n’en laisser aucun en vie. Le dernier était celui avec au moins six soldats.   
“C’est bon je crois. Je pense pouvoir me lâcher sur eux.” Lui disait-elle avant de se téléporter dedans et de lancer charges et Nova.   
Quand Védéria entra, huits corps étaient à terre. Ryder au milieu retirait sa lame Asari du neuvième. En croisant leurs regards, l’excitation monta et elles s’embrassèrent longuement. Ryder tenait Védéria par la taille. “Tempête, on a fini de nettoyer. On va camper ici jusqu'à l'arrivée des modules. Sammy, préviens le Nexus. Dis leur aussi que des putains de Kerts étaient à l’endroit où l’avant-poste doit être et qu’ils devront atterrir en faisant attention aux bâtiments de ces chiens.”   
“Bien Sara.”   
_ “Bien reçu Ryder. Je vous envoie deux personnes quand ils iront mieux.” indiquait Samantha. _   
“Inutile. Ils tomberaient malades d’ici l’arrivée des modules. On va garder la zone. Grâce à Kali, on a posé des drones partout. Et Sammy scan la zone. On pourra gérer.”   
_ “Ok Ryder…” son sourire s’entendait. _   
“Arrivée des modules prévue dans quatre jours.”   
“Merci Sammy.”   
Ryder et Védéria sortaient du baraquement. Il fallait monter un camp. Il était hors de question de dormir dans un bâtiment Kert pour l’une comme pour l’autre.   
  
Au centre du camp se trouvaient des caisses. Elles montaient une tante en se servant de ces caisses. Leur abris était parfait. Elles firent un feu pour se réchauffer et manger.   
“Tempête, on va se coucher. Nos SAM nous réveilleront. Nous coupons l’inter-comm pour la nuit.”   
_ “Bien reçu Ryder. Faites de beaux rêves.” _   
Ryder ria. “Si on veut. Faut monter la garde donc la nuit sera courte.”   
_ “Ok… bon courage alors.” _ _   
_ “Bonne nuit Tempête.”   
Ryder et Védéria coupaient l’inter-comm aussitôt.   
“Oh putain tu sais pas à quel point j’ai envie de toi là…” disait Ryder en commençant à retirer son armure.   
“Oh déesse, si si, je le sais…” Védéria en faisait autant.   
“Sammy, si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce qu’on fait ici, ça ira mal.”   
“Ne vous inquiétez pas Ryder. L’endroit est sûr. Passez une bonne nuit mesdemoiselles.”   
“SAM, toi aussi tu la boucle.” Disait Védéria.   
“Bien Védéria. Bonne nuit à toutes les deux.”   
Védéria était la première à être nue. Elle aidait Ryder à finir pendant que celle-ci mettait sa tête entre ses jambes.   
“Oh déesse Sara… soit patiente… hmf…”   
“Nan, j’ai trop envie…”   
“Ça y est ! Enfin !”   
Védéria resta dans sa position un moment alors que Ryder l’embrassait et la léchait. Puis elles s'allongèrent dans leur sac de couchage où elles firent l’amour une partie de la nuit.   
Les trois jours à attendre les modules étaient rythmés comme une horloge. Elles se levaient, s'équipaient, activaient l’inter-comm, mangeaient, faisaient une ronde et parfois tuaient leur repas suivant, retournaient au campement pour se reposer et manger, retournaient faire une ronde en tuant parfois leur prochain repas, retournaient au campement pour dîner, coupaient l'inter-comm et faisaient l'amour avant de dormir, tout en conservant assez de concentration pour réagir en cas d’alerte.   
  
L'équipe aida à installer l’avant-poste au dessus duquel une bulle protectrice était installée pour qu’il ne pleuve pas dedans. Quand Addison apparaissait sur l’appareil à holo-conférence, Ryder fit le traditionnel discours puis indiqua vouloir changer le nom de la planète. “Franchement, on ne peut pas continuer avec un nom pareil. Je propose donc de la renommer.”   
Addison était perplexe. “Et je suppose que vous voulez le faire ?”   
“Bah techniquement, c’est moi qui ait démarré l’exploration.”   
“Avez-vous déjà un nom en tête ?”   
“J’en ai discuté avec SAM. Il existe deux régions similaires sur Terre dont le climat ressemble à celui de cette planète. Leur nom ne me plaisait pas, donc je l’ai un peu changé. Je souhaite nommer cette planète  _ Britania _ .” Disait Ryder en finissant sur un sourire.   
Addison médita un instant. “Votre nom sera ajouté à la liste des suggestions.”   
“Quoi ?! Mais…”   
“Ryder, votre boulot, c’est de nous ramener des avant-postes, pas de leur donner un nom. Mais j’accepte que vous fassiez des propositions. Et à la direction, nous débattrons de ce qui convient le mieux.” Répondait Addison condescendante.   
“Oh super. Je suis sûre que vous choisirez facilement…” Répondait Ryder sarcastique.   
Addison soupira, mais avant qu'elle n’ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la holo-conférence se coupait. “Quel dommage… un éclair est tombé pile au bon moment.” Souriait Ryder en tapotant son OmniTech derrière son dos.   
Védéria éclatait de rire. “Tu risques d’en entendre parler.”   
“Pas si Sammy me couvre, hé hé.” Souriait Ryder. Puis avec un air inquiet. “Dis moi que tu peux faire ça…”   
“Bien-sûr Ryder.”   
“Ouf, merci.”   
  
**_En route pour le système Zheng He - Nexus_ **   
  
Cora, Kali et Scott étaient dans la cuisine.   
“Oh oh… J’en connais deux qui ont eut une p‘tite faim.” disais Scott.   
“Encore ?!” se plaignait Kali.   
“Il faudra que je leur parle. Elles vident nos stock plus vite que ne le faisait Drack.” répondait Cora.   
“En même temps, la bestiole cuite qu’elles ont ramené était bonne. Je me demande ce que c’était.” répondait Scott.   
“Hey vous vous rendez-compte qu’à elles deux, elles ont colonisé une planète ?” disait Kali.   
“Grave… C’est dingue.” Constatait Scott. “La seule mission pour laquelle elles nous ont gardé, c’est le complexe.”   
“Bah elles n’avaient pas le choix. Elles étaient obligées de nous dire de rester au Tempête pour nous reposer puisqu’on tombait malade à force d’être trempés.”   
“La contrepartie, c’est qu’elles sont si fatiguées qu’elles dorment depuis deux jours.” commentait Kali. “Ca les a vidées…”   
“C’est bien pour ça qu’une Pionnière doit avoir une équipe pour la soutenir. Ryder et Védéria ont beau être des monstres de puissance, sans équipe, elles fatiguent.” commentait Cora.   
“J’ai été surpris d’ailleurs de voir ma soeur laisser Véd’ leader l’attaque du camp Kert. Jamais je n’aurais cru voir ça un jour.” Se moquait Scott.   
“C’est clair. C’est très inhabituel !” Disait Kali.   
“Ryder n’est pas bête. Son style de combat, c’est foncer dans le tas. Elle devait se dire que pour cette attaque, une approche discrète serait meilleure. Et Véd’ étant chasseresse…” Disait Cora. “Je regrette d’avoir été malade ! Ca aurait dû être moi…” Se plaignait-elle ensuite.   
“J’en doute, Cora.” disait Kali. “Ca aurait quand même été Véd’.”   
Devant le regard interrogatif de Cora, Kali continuait.   
“Tu oublies que Ryder considère que c’est aux Pionniers de porter les responsabilités. Te donner une équipe en plus de la sienne est une chose. Leader une attaque, en est une autre. Et même si tu as prouvé que tu pouvais le faire, elle n’aurait jamais voulu que tu prennes la responsabilité à sa place.”   
“Je suis d’accord.” Disait Scott.   
“Oh… Vous avez raison… Mais… Non, vous avez raison.” Avouait Cora. “Elle est trop protectrice pour ça.”   
“Je me demande si elle recommencera…” disait Kali.   
“De ce qu’elle m’a dit, elle va essayer de prendre tous les Pionniers à tour de rôle pour explorer et pour leur permettre de se __ dégourdir comme elle dit.” Expliquait Scott. “Donc peut-être qu’elle le refera.”   
Kali le fixait. “Tu veux dire qu’il y a une chance pour que non seulement ma mère vienne, mais qu’en plus elle lead ?”   
Scott lui souriait. “Ça serait con pour toi plus que pour moi.”   
“Entre nous je pense que seule Védéria aura cette chance.” Disait Cora. “Faut pas oublier leur lien. Regarde, c’est aussi la seule à conduire le Nomade.”   
“Liam l’a déjà conduit également.” Souriait Scott. “Mais tu as raison. Véd’ est la seule à coucher avec elle.” Il riait.   
“D’ailleurs, j’imagine qu'elles ont fêté ça au campement pour attendre les modules.” Riait Cora.   
“Tu crois ?” Demanda Kali naïvement. “Oui, je suis bête. Évidemment.” Bougonnait-elle. Puis elle laissait tomber sa tête sur la table. “J’en ai marre. Vous me donnez tous envie de me pendre.”   
“T’es encore jeune, tu finiras par trouver quelqu’un, Kali.” répondait Gil pour la réconforter alors qu’il venait d’entrer dans la cuisine.   
“Comment ? On bouge tout le temps ! L’escale entre les scans et Britania n’a duré que deux jours ! Ma vie sociale est nulle.” se plaignait celle-ci.   
“Vetra est dans le même cas.” répondait Scott. “Et Suvi aussi.”   
“Non, Suvi a déjà quelqu’un.” disait Gil.   
Ses trois compagnons le regardaient.   
“Elle me l’a dit un soir où elle avait trop bu. Sur Meridiane, elle a une petite amie dans l’équipe scientifique. C’est pour ça qu’elle est si excitée d’y aller chaque fois.”   
“Je pensais que c’était juste l’aspect scientifique qui l’y attirait… Je me suis trompé alors…” disait Scott.   
“Non, c’est les deux.” répondait Gil en souriant.   
  
Ryder se téléportait avec Védéria dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Dans son sursaut, Scott envoyait son bol de céréales sur Kali, juste à côté. Il y eut un léger moment de flottement où tous regardaient Kali, pleine de lait et de céréales, et où Scott avait une expression d'effroi.   
“Putain, la douche c’est là-bas et c’est avec du savon !” S'écria Ryder avant de partir dans un fou-rire avec Védéria. Cora était pliée de rire et sortait de la cuisine rapidement pour aller se doucher. Scott avait les lèvres qui tremblaient quand Kali tourna sa tête vers lui. Mais son regard lui glaça le sang et il décidait de s’enfuir en s’excusant.   
Védéria et Ryder étaient toujours dans leur fou-rire en prenant à manger et avant de se téléporter, Ryder s’adressa à elle. “Sincèrement, je suis désolée, p’tit elfe.”   
Kali resta quelques secondes seule dans la cuisine. “J’vais les buter.”


	16. Tilèna

**_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ **   
  
Après avoir déposé Védéria sur le Nexus, Ryder repartait pour cinq nouvelles semaines de scans, en faisant un crochet par Kadara pour quelques contrats de recherche. Pour son retour, Védéria et Nora se rendaient à la baie d’embarquement du Tempête.   
“Elle reste combien de temps ?” Demandait Nora.   
“Pas longtemps. Elle doit repartir pour Eos puis elle va faire quelques scans avant de revenir pour la réunion avec la direction et nos représentants.”   
Nora soupira. “Elle en a de la chance… je vais déprimer si je dois passer un an de plus ici.”   
“Et moi donc…” bougonnait Védéria. “En plus, c’est sûrement toi qui l’aura ce vaisseau. Entre la grande gueule de ton Amiral et le fait que tu fasses partie de l'équipe original, je n’ai aucune chance.”   
Nora souria. “J’aimerais dire que si, mais j’espère quand même que t’as raison.”   
“Rho… cache ta joie surtout !” Grogna Védéria, faisant rire la Quarienne.   
La porte du hangar s’ouvrit, leur permettant de rejoindre le Tempête. Nora devint très nerveuse en apercevant Kali et s'arrêta. “Je devrais p’tetre y aller…” Disait-elle en faisant demi-tour.   
Védéria croisa son bras avec le sien pour l’amener à bord. “Allons Nora, tu ne pourras pas lui échapper très longtemps, tu sais ?”   
“J’suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…” soupirait-elle. “Elle va encore me regarder avec ses p’tits yeux moralisateurs…”   
Védéria se mettait à rire. “C’est pas comme si tu t'étais envoyée en l’air devant elle.” Puis feintant un air dubitatif. “Ou peut-être que si.” Puis elle ria jusqu'à la baie.   
  
Vetra leva un sourcil. “Elle t'évite ?”   
“Tant mieux. J’ai pas envie de la voir, de toute manière.” bougonna Kali.   
“Ça va être compliqué si elle vient voir Ryder.” Souriait la Turienne. “Tu n’y échapperas pas.”   
Kali se figea pendant qu’elle chargeait une caisse sur l’une des palettes puis se tourna vers Vetra en faisant un grand sourire. “Vetra, tu viens de me donner une grande idée. Grâce à toi, j’aurai droit à un grand lit et une grande chambre.”   
Samantha leva un sourcil en l’entendant expliquer son plan, tandis qu'elle rentrait au Tempête après avoir vérifié auprès de l’agent du port ses accès au Nexus et aux dossiers des Pionniers. Elle soupira, désapprouvant complètement l'idée. “Un caprice de gamine.” Commentait-elle pour elle-même.   
“Un problème, docteur ?” Demandait Kali piquante après l’avoir entendu.   
“Rien qui vous concerne.” Répondait l'Humaine en continuant son chemin sans même se retourner.   
Kali allait rebondir quand Vetra prononça son nom. “Kali, stop.”   
“Quoi stop ?! Elle vient de me traiter de gamine, non ? Et je devrais rester sans rien dire ?!” S'agaçait-elle.   
“Souviens toi de ce que Ryder t’as demandé. Elle t’aime beaucoup, mais elle a une patience ridiculement petite.” Prévenait la Turienne.   
“C’est rien de le dire.” Soupirait Cora en arrivant.   
“Tss. De toute façon le docteur restera pas.” Disait Kali, suscitant de la perplexité autour d’elle. “Elle passe son temps à chambrer Ryder. Ça passera pas.”   
Cora leva un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire avec Vetra. “Ma pauvre Kali. Si c'était vrai, il y a longtemps que tu nous aurais quitté.”   
“Le docteur va pas nous quitter juste pour ça, Kali.” Riait Vetra. “Ryder a déjà eu trop de mal à la trouver pour la lâcher aussi facilement. Et puis se faire chambrer ne la gène pas.”   
Kali soupira en grognant. “Fait chier.”   
  
Nora sortait en tête de la chambre de Ryder avec les jumelles dans ses bras et s'arrêta près du laboratoire technique, dos à la baie vitrée de l’infirmerie. Elle tourna en rond un instant à les attendre avant de perdre patience. “Les filles, si j’y retourne et qu’elles s’envoient en l’air, je pense que votre mère va traverser sa baie vitrée.” Grognait-elle aux deux bébés Asaris qui gazouillèrent en l’entendant.   
Elle leva les yeux et vit Samantha dans l’infirmerie. La belle brune était occupée à faire son inventaire, d’après ce que constatait Nora qui l’observa. Les joues de la Quarienne devinrent rouges en l’observant se pencher en avant, dos à elle. “Oh bon sang… ça donne envie de toucher…” se disait-elle excitée par la vue.   
Nora l’observa un instant, affichant son terrible sourire en coin, jusqu'à ce que le docteur se retourne et la voit. Elle sursauta et s’en allait rapidement, faisant rire Samantha.   
  
Quelques jours après le départ de Ryder, Nora se rendait au bureau de Brabik, comme elle le faisait régulièrement ces dernières semaines. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir s’assurer qu’elle reste bien au Nexus en l’obligeant à venir le voir aussi souvent. L’ascenseur s’arrêta à l’étage et elle arrivait au bureau de Tilèna qui travaillait sur sa console, comme d’habitude. S’asseyant sur le coin à côté d’elle, croisant les jambes, Nora lui faisait son plus beau sourire. “Bonjour Tilèna, l’Amiral est là ?”   
“Bonjour Pionnière…” souriait la jeune secrétaire en rougissant et en s’installant confortablement dans son fauteuil. “Il y est.” Puis elle reculait légèrement pour montrer ses jambes croisées. Ce jour là, Tilèna avait mis une jupe assez courte qui permettait à Nora de voir ses jambes et d’imaginer son intimité.   
Le flirt entre les deux Quariennes était fréquent et parfois, il allait bien plus loin. Nora n’arrêtait pas, avec tout le monde. Et Tilèna jouait le jeu, toutes les deux ne recherchant qu’un court instant de plaisir.   
“Vous prendrez bien un thé après votre rendez-vous, Pionnière ?”   
“J’aime pas le thé…” répondait Nora en continuant de regarder ses jambes.   
“Dommage, j’en avais justement dans la réserve.” souriait-elle.   
Nora ria doucement avant d’entrer voir Brabik et d’en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, agacée. “Comme d’hab’. Rien à me dire. Tss.”   
Tilèna souriait comme à chaque fois en l'apercevant et se leva pour aller dans la réserve. Nora hésita un instant puis la suivit. Le moins qu’on pouvait dire, c’était que c’était petit. De nombreuses caisses l’encombraient, laissant peu de place à plusieurs personnes. Nora ne passa d’abord que la tête. Tilèna buvait un thé assise sur une caisse, jambes croisées. Elle souria à Nora.   
“Entrez donc.”   
Nora entra volontier, même si le thé qu’elle lui proposait ne l’intéressait pas.   
“Et donc c’est ça la réserve…” souriait Nora en focalisant son regard sur son décolleté provocateur et ses jambes croisées.   
“Tout à fait.” répondait la secrétaire en posant sa tasse vide et en décroisant ses jambes.   
Les joues de Nora la brûlaient. La jupe était si courte qu’elle voyait l’intimité de Tilèna qui ne portait même pas de culotte.   
Celle-ci soupira. “Zut, j’ai coincé ma jupe sur une attache.”   
Nora avait envie de rire tellement le ton était trop forcé. Il était évident que c’était faux, pas besoin d’un SAM.   
“Besoin d’aide ?” demandait-elle avec un sourire à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.   
“Volontiers.” souriait-elle en retour.   
Nora s’approcha et l’entoura de ses bras, passant sa tête derrière elle, pour regarder. Elle souria en s’assurant qu’il n’y avait effectivement rien qui la retenait. Puis elle jubila en sentant la secrétaire déboutonner son pantalon pour glisser sa main dedans, soulevant son t-shirt pour accéder à sa poitrine.   
“Oh Tilèna…” soupirait Nora en la sentant dessiner de petits cercles sur sa boule de nerf. “Vous savez y faire vous alors…”   
“Brabik peut dire ce qu’il veut. Avoir une Pionnière aussi jolie est un régale pour les yeux comme pour le reste.” répondait-elle alors que Nora entendait son sourire.   
Nora s’appuya sur elle quand elle fit entrer ses doigts. “Oh putain…” Elle gémissait alors que la secrétaire pompait délicatement en léchant sa poitrine dénudée. “Oh oui… oh oui… ! Oh oui !” jouissait Nora jusqu’à la fin de son orgasme.   
Elle pouvait maintenant attaquer. Elle poussait Tilèna sur la caisse et s’agenouillait pour lécher son intimité volontairement laissée à l’air libre aujourd’hui. La secrétaire l’arrêta d’une main. “Attendez.” souriait-elle avant de se tourner pour attraper un objet. “Essayez avec ça.”   
Nora leva un sourcil sur le harnais. D’abord elle grimaça légèrement, n’étant pas une adepte des objets sexuels, et puis finalement, elle se disait pourquoi pas et l’enfilait. Elle verrait bien. Puis elle embrassa Tilèna avant de l’embrasser dans le cou et de descendre ses baisers jusque sous sa jupe.   
“Oh par les anciens… Pionnière…” gémissait-elle en caressant ses cheveux tout en frappant la caisse, se cambrant à moitié.   
Nora ria doucement en rentrant ses doigts pour les mouver tout en remontant. Franchement, attirer Nora dans une réserve pour coucher avec. Ca ne pouvait qu’être pour rechercher un peu de bestialité. Nora s’appliquait donc à cela en léchant sa poitrine, agrémenté de quelques mouvement vifs de sa main plus bas. Puis elle remontait ses baisers au cou de Tilèna qui le lui offrit, présentant son oreille. Nora ricana un instant avant de la lui lécher et d’intensifié encore ses mouvements. Les gémissements de Tilèna redoublaient. Nora ramena sa deuxième main pour pénétrer un doigt derrière. Tant qu’à utiliser un harnais, autant que ça serve, se disait Nora en souriant. La main caressait son entrée arrière et le moment opportun, elle fit entrer le bout de son doigt.   
“Par les anciens… !” gémissait-elle. “Oh oui ! Encore !”   
La Pionnière ricanna brièvement puis retourna Tilèna qui lui présentait encore son cou. Nora l’embrassa à pleine bouche, léchant goulument son oreille puis fit entrer le harnais par son anus. Tilèna étouffa un premier cri qui stoppa Nora. Puis la secrétaire fit légèrement bouger son bassin. Nora prit un large sourire avant de commencer les mouvements du sien, entraînant les cris de jouissance de la secrétaire.   
Et Nora prenait plaisir à la faire crier. C’était dangereux. Brabik pouvait sortir d’un moment à l’autre et les surprendre. Elle en riait doucement; l’imaginant avec son balais dans le cul, la regardant sodomiser sa secrétaire qui jouissait bruyamment, jambes écartées, seins à l’air. La secrétaire attrapa sa tête pour l’embrasser langoureusement alors que son orgasme disparaissait et que le pantalon de Nora, qu’elle n’avait pas rattaché, tombait à ses pieds, le harnais pendant entre ses jambes.   
“Waw… C’était génial…” souriait Tilèna.   
“Hé hé, ravie de l’entendre.” souriait Nora.   
“Et pour le harnais ?” souriait-elle.   
Nora prit une inspiration. “Bah ça défoule, quoi.” souriait-elle en riant doucement.   
Tilèna jeta son chemisier derrière et en sortit un autre que Nora n’avait même pas remarqué, pendant que celle-ci retirait le harnais. Un bruit provenant du bureau se fit entendre.   
“Cachez-vous, il arrive !” chuchotait-elle à Nora qui paniqua en cherchant un endroit où se mettre. Un espace derrière les caisses l’attira et elle tenta d’y aller, oubliant son pantalon à ses pieds, se vautrant à moitié. Tilène laissa échapper un rire avant de se reprendre et de jeter le harnais derrière une caisse.   
“Tilèna ?” appelait Brabik.   
“Je suis là, Amiral.” répondait-elle avec l’envie de rire encore présente.   
Brabik débarqua dans la réserve. “Pourriez-vous annuler mon rendez-vous avec Dunn ?”   
“Bien-sûr Amiral. Que dois-je lui dire ?”   
“Je sais pas. Je m’en fiche à vrai dire. Vous n’aurez qu’à inventer quelque chose.” disait-il avant de se figer. “C’est votre chemisier ça ?” demandait-il en montrant celui qu’elle avait jeté.   
“Je l’ai déchiré malencontreusement. Je me suis donc changé. Je le jetterai en partant.” répondait-elle comme si elle en avait l’habitude.   
“Décidément, vous le déchirez souvent. Il faudra que je pense à faire retirer ses caisses, elles sont dangereuses. Vous pourriez vous couper.”   
“Ne vous inquiétez pas, Amiral.” répondait-elle sereinement.   
Brabik parti, Nora réapparaissait en remontant son pantalon. “C’était moins une.” souriait-elle.   
Tilèna ria, repensant à Nora se vautrant pantalon aux chevilles au moment de se cacher. Nora rougissait légèrement.   
“Qu’a-t-il voulu dire par  _ ça vous arrive souvent _ ?” demandait-elle pour changer de sujet.   
“Pensez-vous être la seule à être venue ici, Pionnière ?” répondait-elle en souriant avant de sortir.   
Nora souria avant de rire doucement et de sortir. Tilèna était à son bureau, toujours dans sa pose provocatrice. “Revenez quand vous voulez.” souriait-elle à la Pionnière qui s’en allait le sourire aux lèvres.


	17. OPA sur la chambre

**_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ ** _   
_ _ Arche Keelah Si’Yah  _ _   
_ _   
_ Nora était dans sa chambre et bricolait son nouveau fusil de précision à table quand Kali arriva avec une valise. Elle la suivait du regard tandis que sa fille posait sa valise dans un coin avant d’aller la voir.   
“Salut ma chérie…” commençait Nora perplexe.   
“Salut maman.” répondait Kali un peu froidement.   
Depuis la fête sur Meridiane, elles n’avaient pas pris le temps de discuter. Et sans surprise, Kali n’avait pas encore digéré ce qu’il s’était passé.   
“J’ai besoin de ta chambre.” Annonçait-elle.   
“Ah bon ?” demandait Nora. “Tu peux plus utiliser ta couchette au Tempête ?”   
“Franchement, j’aimerais mieux pas.” soupirait sa fille. “Ce n’est pas confortable. Et puis je n’y ai aucune intimité. Et j’ai pas les moyens pour une bonne chambre d'hôtel.”   
Nora réfléchissait un instant. “Ok. Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux. Je prendrai le canapé.”   
“Ah…” répondait Kali déçue. “Je pensais que tu me laisserais la chambre en fait…”   
“Quoi ?” demandait Nora surprise.    
“Pour plus d’intimité, tu comprends.” répondait Kali avec un petit sourire en coin.   
Nora n’avait franchement pas envie mais son but était aussi d’apaiser les tensions avec sa fille. Elle soupirait. “Ok… Je me débrouillerai. Utilise ma chambre…”   
Elle se levait et rangeait l’arme qu’elle bricolait. “Je vais au bureau pour une réunion. Je repasserai ce soir prendre quelques affaires.”   
“Merci maman.” répondait Kali sans même la regarder en s’installant sur le lit pour regarder un holo.   
Dehors, Nora soupirait. “J’vais dormir où moi maintenant…”   
  
_ Bureau des Pionniers _ _   
_ _   
_ La réunion avait commencé il y a plusieurs heures. Exceptionnellement, tous les représentants d’Arches étaient présents, pour être présentés aux Pionniers. La Matriarche Irissa, pour les Asaris. Elle était déjà présente le jour de l’enterrement de Lexi. La Dalatrace Rugon pour les Galariens. Le Primarc Castis Vakarian pour les Turiens. L’Amiral Silius’Brabik pour les Quariens. Et le Capitaine Dunn pour les Humains. Ryder remarquait rapidement les tensions entre Nora et son Amiral durant la réunion. En particulier à cause des regards qu’ils se lançaient.   
Tann terminait enfin ses explications. “Et c’est pour ces raisons que le vaisseau sera attribué à la Pionnière Nora’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah.” Nora faisait un petit sourire puis se crispait en se redressant devant son Amiral la dévisageant.   
“Comment seront distribuées les planètes à explorer, à l’avenir ?” Demanda Dunn.   
“La Direction décidera.” Répondait Tann.   
“Je pense que l’Arche humaine dispose de suffisamment de colonies.” Répondait l’Amiral. Quelques soupirs se firent entendre.   
“Amiral Silius’Brabik, c’est à nous de décider où nous enverrons les Pionniers. Le nombre de colonies créées par la Pionnière Ryder important peu.” Répondait Addison.   
“En réalité, c’est aux Pionniers de décider.” Ajoutait Ryder avant de bailler, suscitant quelques sourires chez ses collègues.   
“Sauf que ce sont les colons de l’Arche du Pionnier qui sont réveillés en priorité.” Répondait-il.   
“Pas vraiment, non…” commentait Ryder dans son coin.   
“ _ Nous _ décidons de qui doit être réveillé.” Répondait Addison. “Les Pionniers ne font que donner l’ordre de déploiement. Mais c’est bien la Direction qui décide. Et nous ne choisissons pas d'où vient la ressource mais de laquelle nous avons besoin.”   
“En priorisant l’Arche du Pionnier.” Relançait l’Amiral.   
Ryder baillait tandis que les autres Pionniers soupiraient.   
“Allons messieurs dames.” Répondait Irissa. “Inutile de nous écharper sur ce genre de détails dans l’immédiat. Je pense que nos Pionniers n’ont pas besoin de participer à ce genre de débats.”   
“Grave.” Commentait Ryder à voix basse.   
“C’est le Capitaine Dunn qui a posé la question. Nous ne faisons que discuter.”   
“Une discussion ennuyeuse…” répondait-elle pour elle.   
Les Pionniers retenaient leur rire.   
“Sur cet énième commentaire constructif de la Pionnière, je propose de passer dans votre bureau, Directeur Tann.” Demandait le Primarque.   
  
La Direction partie, les Pionniers pouvaient enfin se détendre.   
“Tu les as fait fuir.” Riait Nora en prenant le couffin des filles avec elle.   
“Sérieusement, c'était d’un chiant…” soupirait Ryder. “J’ai déjà du mal à supporter les réunions avec Tann tout seul, alors avec plus de politiciens que de Pionniers…”   
Avitus se mettait à rire. “C’est vrai que tu dois pas avoir l’habitude.”   
“Va falloir t’y habituer.” Souriait Nora dont un doigt avait été capturé par Isis.   
“Pourquoi ?” Demanda Ryder perplexe.   
Le sourire de Nora grandissait alors que Védéria détournait le regard. Avitus et Hayjer choisissaient de partir.   
“Pourquoi je dois m’y habituer ?”   
L’Asari rougissait. “En fait… On est invitées ce soir à une inauguration d’un Casino.”   
“Oh sérieux ?” Demanda Ryder en s’affalant dans son fauteuil. “Ce soir ?”   
“Oui.” Répondait Védéria en rougissant.   
“Oh mais je suis claquée… je pensais qu’on irait chez toi pour se reposer…” soupirait Ryder avant de bailler.   
“C’est vrai que t’as pas l’air en forme, Ryder.” Disait Nora.   
“Je pense avoir assez rattrapé mon retard. Encore quatres semaines de scans et je prends deux semaines de repos.”   
“Rattrapé ton retard ?” Demanda Nora un sourcil levé.   
Védéria roulait des yeux. “Elle pense qu’elle doit rattraper son absence d’après la mort de Lexi.”   
“Ouais, et je suis vidée.” Baillait Ryder. “Ou alors c’est le régime du Doc’ qui n’est pas adapté, je sais pas.”   
Nora se redressait, un léger sourire sur le visage. “Et elle voit quelqu’un en ce moment ?”   
Ryder qui était avachie la tête en arrière dans son fauteuil et redressait la tête pour la regarder. “Je croyais que…”   
“Simple curiosité.” Répondait Nora en se levant. “J’ai quelques détails à régler. Je vous laisse. Tchao.” Elle donna le couffin à Védéria puis elle s’en alla.   
“Je suis sûre qu'elle a un rencard.” Souriait Védéria.    
“Peut-être.” Répondait Ryder en fixant la sortie.   
  
Védéria se levait et tirait Ryder par le bras. “Viens te reposer chez moi. Je vais repousser la réception de ce soir à plus tard.”   
“Tu es sûre ? Je peux faire un effort, au besoin.”   
“Ne t’en fais pas.” Souriait-elle.   
“Alors je veux bien.” Baillait Ryder.   
“Allons chez moi. Tu y sera mieux pour dormir.”   
Elles sortaient, mais ça n'était pas au tram que Védéria les amenait. Védéria fit entrer Ryder dans une navette conduite par une Asari. “Chez moi, Tarava.”   
“Bien Pionnière.” Souriait la chauffeuse avant de décoller.   
“C’est qui ?” Demanda Ryder.   
“Mon chauffeur.” Répondait-elle.   
“Ah…” Répondait Ryder qui ne voulait pas insister, faisant sourire Védéria.   
La navette traversait la circulation jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une zone résidentielle de grand standing.   
“On va pas chez toi ?” Demanda Ryder.   
“Si, justement.” Répondait Védéria en souriant. “L’Arche, ça n'était que temporaire.”   
“Ah…” Répondait Ryder sans insister.   
Ryder regardait par la fenêtre. Toutes ces résidences étaient plus grandes que les habitations prêtées par Port-Meridiane aux Pionniers. Elles avaient toutes de grands jardins. L’une d’elles était un peu plus grande, avec deux étages et un immense jardin. “Elle est jolie celle-ci.”   
Védéria penchait la tête pour regarder. “C’est vrai.”   
“Elle est comment la tienne ?”   
“Oh c’est modeste, tu verras.” Souriait-elle.   
La navette atterrissait dans le jardin de l’immense maison repérée par Ryder qui regardait Védéria avec un air désabusé. Védéria se mit à rire. “Modeste, hein…”   
“Bah ça l’est plus que la maison de ma mère sur Thessia.” Souriait Védéria.   
Ryder baillait encore en descendant. Elle était vraiment vidée. Védéria l’accompagnait directement à sa chambre et l’installait dans le lit après l’avoir aidée à se déshabiller.   
“Je te ferai visiter demain.” Indiquait Védéria avant de se pencher pour embrasser Ryder en train de s’endormir et de partir.   
  
_ Arche Keelah Si'Yah _   
  
Nora rentrait chez elle. Ou plutôt chez Kali, le temps que le Tempête redécolle. Celle-ci avait mis la musique à fond. Nora soupirait avant d’entrer. “Ça m’avait pas manqué…”   
Kali était sur le lit. Elle coupait son OmniTech à l’entrée de sa mère en la regardant.   
“Je prends juste mes affaires…” soupirait Nora qui la sentait l’observer.   
Kali reprit son sourire en coin.   
Nora attrapait quelques affaires de toilette et quelques vêtements. “Vous repartez quand ?” Demandait-elle avant de sortir.   
Kali leva un sourcil. “Dans six jours.”   
Nora regardait au sol. “Bien. Je te laisse.” Puis sortait tandis que Kali relançait son OmniTech en riant doucement.   
  
Nora sortant de la chambre se demandait maintenant où aller. Elle se souvenait de son séjour sur le Tempête et de ses couchettes étroites et pas confortables, elle qui s'était habituée à son lit sur l’Arche. Jusqu'à ce que Cora, qui avait remarqué qu’elle dormait peu au point de s’endormir sur le canapé les matins où elle ne sortait pas, lui propose d’utiliser le laboratoire technique, le temps de son séjour, dans lequel un lit avait été installé pour Jaal. “J’ai pas le choix, en fait…” se disait-elle en prenant le tram pour aller au Tempête.    
Devant l’entrée du hangar, elle croisait Cora. “Ryder n’est pas là.”   
“Je sais…” Répondait Nora gênée. “Je…” elle soupira. “J'espérais l’y trouver. Tant pis.” Finissait-elle par dire en faisant demi-tour.   
Cora la regardait perplexe. “Je me demande ce qu’elle voulait…” Puis rentrait.   
Dans l’immense couloir menant à la zone d’embarquement, Nora apercevait Samantha qui retournait au Tempête. Elle souria à son approche avant de s’en rendre compte et d’essayer de paraître détachée.   
“Bonjour Pionnière.” Souriait le docteur en s'arrêtant à son niveau.   
“Bonjour… J’ai déjà dû vous demander de m’appeler Nora.” souriait-elle.   
“Oh oui, pardon. Bonjour Nora, dans ce cas. Vous veniez voir Ryder ?”   
“Non…” commençait Nora.   
“Ou peut-être veniez-vous voir si vous pouviez dormir ici ?” Demanda Samantha en plissant le regard avant de regarder son sac contenant ses affaires. Nora rougissait tout en étant perplexe et embarrassée. “J’ai entendu Kali expliquer qu’elle essaierait de vous emprunter votre chambre sur l’Arche.” Ajoutait-elle. “J’imagine qu’elle l’a obtenue.”   
Nora n’osait plus la regarder, honteuse. Elle pris une grande inspiration. “Je sais où dormir. Je vous laisse.”   
Samantha la fixait puis souria. “Dommage. Ça m’aurait fait plaisir de profiter de votre compagnie.”   
Nora se mettait instinctivement en mode drague et lui fit un grand sourire. “Nous pouvons toujours sortir prendre un verre, si vous voulez. Ou un dîner. Ou autre chose.” Elle marqua l'arrêt puis continua. “Un picnic ?”   
“Un picnic ?” Demanda Samantha amusée.   
“Ce midi, dans le parc. Suivi d’un ciné ce soir.” Proposait-elle aussitôt.    
L’air à la fois enfantin et charmeur de Nora l’amusait. “C'eût été avec plaisir, malheureusement j’ai fort à faire aujourd’hui.” répondait le docteur.   
“Et un dîner demain soir ?” Proposait Nora avec un grand sourire.   
Le sourire de Samantha grandissait. “Demain soir, je serai libre.”   
“À demain alors. Je passerai vous chercher à quelle heure ?”   
“19 heure, ça vous va ?”   
“Très bien.” Souriait-elle. “À demain soir alors.”   
“À demain soir, Nora.” Souriait Samantha en rentrant dans le Tempête.   
Nora perdait son sourire. “Et merde… ça va pas arranger les choses ça… faudra pas qu’elle l’apprenne.” Elle soupirait en se demandant où elle dormirait ce soir. “Tant pis. Va pour l’canapé du bureau des Pionniers.”   
  
Nora se réveillait le lendemain matin pleine de douleurs dans le dos. “Saloperie d’canapé…” bougonnait-elle. Elle pris son sac et se lava comme elle pouvait puis changeait ses sous-vêtements. “Bon sang… j’avais oublié l’rencard d’ce soir… j’peux pas y aller comme ça…” se lamentait-elle. Elle activait son OmniTech. “Avi ? C’est Nora.”   
_ “Salut Nora. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?” _   
“Ça te dérange si je t’emprunte ta salle de bain ?”   
_ Il ne répondait pas tout de suite. “T’en as pas ?” _   
Nora était gênée. “Euh… si… mais… elle est en panne, voilà.”   
_ De nouveau, il tardait à répondre. “Oh. D’accord alors. Tu passes quand ?” _   
“J’ai quelques courses à faire. Je passerai dans l'après-midi.” Souriait-elle.   
_ “Ok, à cet après-midi alors.” _   
Dans son appartement, Avitus était perplexe. “Je me demande pourquoi elle a menti.”   
“C’est Kali qui occupe sa chambre, Avi. Elle m’a dit qu’elle lui demanderait.” Expliquait Vetra.   
“Bah elle dort où du coup ?”   
“Dans un endroit sans douche, certainement.” Répondait-elle en haussant les épaules.   
  
Elle sortait du bureau pour faire les boutiques. Elle achetait une tenue un minimum habillée puis décida de rentrer. Mais elle s'arrêtait devant la vitrine d’un magasin qui venait d’ouvrir. “Ça s’ra très pratique ça ! Surtout pour éviter Kali. Hé hé.”   
Elle décidait d’entrer. Le vendeur Humain venait immédiatement à elle. “Madame ? Que puis-je pour vous ?” Demandait-il avec un grand sourire.   
“Hem… J’ai besoin d’une navette… pour mes affaires de Pionnier.”   
Il plissait le regard puis la détaillait de la tête aux pieds avant de prendre un air embarrassé. “Oh mon dieu. Je vous demande pardon, Pionnière. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu !”   
Nora lui fit un grand sourire. “Faudra vous faire pardonner ça.”   
Il lui présentait son catalogue. Mais Nora avait besoin d’une navette rapidement. Par chance, un client avait annulé sa commande.   
“Oh bon sang… j’ai pas autant d’argent.” Se disait Nora en voyant le prix exorbitant.   
“Votre statut vous donne droit à cinquante pourcent de réduction sur tout le Nexus. Grâce à la Pionnière Humaine.” Souriait-il.   
Elle roulait des yeux. “Soit. Et… j’ai droit à autre chose ?”   
“Je vous fais dix pourcents additionnels, parce que je vous apprécie.”   
Nora levait un sourcil avant de prendre son sourire. “Et si je vous… fais un cadeau. Est-ce que j’ai droit à autre chose ?” elle s’approcha. “On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez mignon ?”   
Il la regardait de haut en bas puis souria. “Trente.”   
“Vendu.” Souriait-elle.   
Ils entraient dans l’un des bureaux et en ressortaient une heure plus tard. Lui souriait, mais Nora était franchement déçue. “Tss. J’ai vraiment pas d’bol en ce moment…” se disait-elle.   
Elle repartait une demi-heure plus tard avec son véhicule. “SAM, j’veux qu’tu effaces tous tes enregistrements des trois dernières heures. Et surtout, efface moi ce foutu souvenir avec ce crétin dans l’bureau.”   
“Pionnière. J’ai remarqué que depuis Meridiane, vous n'appréciez plus vos rapports sexuels.”   
“Sérieusement… J’ai juste pas d’bol, je pense. Effectivement, ils étaient tous nazes.” Puis songeuse. “Sauf Tilèna, mais elle c’est différent. Elle est pas prise de tête.” souriait-elle avant de soupirer. “N’en parlons plus.”   
  
_ Tempête _   
  
Samantha sortait puis arrivait à la navette de Nora qui en descendait pour lui ouvrir la porte. L'intérieur était très beau. Tout en cuir beige. Visiblement, c'était un véhicule tout option. “Vous avez dû dépenser une fortune ?”   
“Oh non. J’ai négocié et l’ai eu pour une bouchée de pain.” Souriait Nora. “Mais dites rien à Kali, hein. Je veux pas qu’elle m'enquiquine.”   
Samantha pris un sourire en coin. “Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?”   
“Elle est un peu radine. Et… la dernière fois que j’ai acheté un truc un peu cher, elle me l’a reproché.” Répondait-elle en roulant des yeux.   
“On va où ?” Demanda Samantha.   
“J’ai repéré un p’tit restaurant dans le quartier Asari qui j’espère vous plaira…” souriait Nora.   
  
_ Quartier Asari _   
  
Le restaurant choisi par Nora plaisait beaucoup au docteur. Toutes les deux discutaient et riaient gentiment, parlant de tout et de rien. Chacune en apprenant un peu plus sur l’autre.   
“Et donc vous êtes  _ stel’lairre _ c’est ça ?” demandait Nora.   
Samantha fut troublée l’espace d’un instant par l’accent. “Stellère, oui.” souriait-elle. “Mes parents géraient un comptoire de commerce, me permettant de faire mes études.”   
“Et du coup, vous êtes devenu médecin.” souriait Nora. “Sortie avec trois ans d’avance de la faculté de médecine, un passage par l’armée et vous voilà.” Puis elle était songeuse. “Mais pourquoi venir ? Vous étiez destiné à un brillant avenir, non ?”   
Samantha soupira brièvement. “C’est compliqué.” Puis reprenait son sourire. “Mais voir un vaisseau géant atterrir dans mon jardin m’a beaucoup influencée.”   
Nora ria doucement. “J’imagine, oui.”   
“Et dites-moi, Nora. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans Andromeda, si votre peuple avait retrouvé sa terre natale ?” Demanda Samantha en souriant.   
D’un coup, la Pionnière perdait son entrain et son sourire. Elle baissait les yeux en prenant un air désespéré. “C’est… compliqué.” Déglutissait-elle en détournant le regard.   
Samantha devait vite trouver un autre sujet pour ne pas gâcher cette soirée, même si sa réaction l’intriguait. “Je comprends. Et depuis votre arrivée, n’avez-vous pas encore réussi à vous imposer ?”   
Nora secoua la tête puis la regardait, perplexe. “Quoi ?”   
Samantha souriait. “Vous êtes intelligente, rusée. Visiblement vous disposez d'une grande force et vos pouvoirs sont probablement très développés. Pourquoi Heleus n’a-t-elle pas encore entendu parlé de vous ?”   
De mémoire, jamais personne n’avait tant complimenté Nora. Elle sentait le sang affluer à ses joues. D’autant plus en l’imaginant nue dans son lit. Elle secoua la tête pour se retirer cette pensée. Ce soir, elle devait se prouver qu’elle ne se résumait pas à un bon coup. “C’est que… Mon vaisseau ne sera pas prêt avant quelques mois…” répondait-elle avec un sourire léger.   
“Et ne pouvez-vous pas faire sans ?”   
“Bah non. Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est exécuter quelques brèves missions. D’ailleurs la dernière fois que j’ai fait ça sur Eos, Lexi a été obligée de me soigner. Parce que j’ai pas d'équipage officiel, non plus. Du coup, mon voyage vers Phostaan avec Ryder et les autres a démarré par des sutures.” Puis songeuse. “Maintenant que j’y pense, toutes mes sorties se sont finies dans les cliniques de Kadara et Elaaden...” Elle finissait sur un soupir rougissant. “Sauf la dernière. Harry a été obligé de me soigner à mon arrivée et j’ai eu droit à une leçon de morale.” Elle finissait en fronçant les sourcils.   
Samantha nota que la Pionnière était déjà montée sur le Tempête. “Et vous avez donc réalisé la colonisation de la planète avec Ryder ?”   
Nora souriait. “Ouais. Ça m’a fait du bien. C'était vraiment chouette de la voir bosser.” Puis elle perdait son sourire. “Enfin jusqu'à ce que Lexi perde la vie…” elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle prenait une grande inspiration puis se reprenait. “Désolée. Je gâche notre rendez-vous.”   
“Il n’y a pas de quoi. Votre peine est compréhensible. J’ai pu constater que tout l'équipage était très attachée à elle. Le défi à relever va être immense, j’en ai peur.” Soupirait-elle.   
Nora pris sa main. “Vous y arriverez, je n’en doute pas. C’est vrai que Lexi était spéciale, d’autant plus spéciale qu’elle était la mère des deux magnifiques p’tites filles de Ryder, mais je ne doute pas de votre réussite.” Elle souria. “Je pense que Ryder vous aime bien. Elle vous a même donné un surnom. D’habitude elle aime pas les toubib’, mais ça semble différent cette fois. Bon après, je peux pas lui en vouloir de pas aimer les toubib’. Mais…” elle s’interrompait en voyant le petit sourire de Samantha puis voyait sa main sur la sienne. Elle la retirait aussitôt, rougissant de la sensation qui l’envahissait alors. “Hem… Je vais pay-pay-payer…” bégayait-elle avant de se lever pour aller en caisse.   
“Je vous accompagne.” souriait le docteur.   
Nora pris une grande inspiration. Devait-elle proposer son bras à Samantha ou se contenter d’avancer. Elle roula des yeux après qu’une furtive pensée de son corps nu lui traversa l’esprit. Le caissier lui présenta l’addition. D’un coup, elle devenait blême avant d’être prise d’une bouffée de chaleur devant la note exorbitante.  __ “Faudra que je parle à Ryder de son foutu restaurant de luxe…” se disait-elle agacée, repensant à sa discussion avec elle quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu’elle parlait d’une soirée passée avec Védéria. Elle s’était bien gardé de révéler à quel point il coûtait cher…   
Samantha l’observait, visiblement amusée par sa réaction. “Voulez-vous partager ?”   
Nora sursauta. “Hein ? Non ! Inutile. J’ai… Les moyens…”   
Elle pris une grande inspiration puis paya la note avant de sortir avec le docteur.   
  
“Nous allons où maintenant ?” demandait celle-ci.   
“Euh… Je connais une boîte de nuit où la musique n’est pas mauvaise…” songeait Nora.   
“Très bien, je vous suis alors.” répondait-elle en croisant son bras avec le sien.   
Bon sang, Nora crevait de chaud d’un coup. Des frissons la parcouraient tandis qu’elle sentait le bras du docteur autour du sien et sa deuxième main posée sur son avant-bras. Le sang affluait en masse à ses joues et de nouvelles images de sa nuit avec Samantha sur Meridiane lui venaient en tête. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait que quelques mètres jusqu’à la navette. Dans celle-ci, elle ne pu s’empêcher de jeter un oeil aux jambes du docteur. De belles et grandes jambes qu’elle rêvait de caresser. De nouveau elle avait chaud et se secouait la tête puis décolla en direction d’une boîte de nuit Turienne.    
Sur la piste de danse, Samantha s’amusa encore une fois des joues rouges de Nora qui n’osait plus la toucher et détournait régulièrement le regard après de furtifs coups d’oeil sur elle. Toutes les deux dansaient l’une en face de l’autre sur une musique électronique entraînante. Amusée, c’était le mot. La Pionnière masquait mal ses envies. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, le morceau suivant était un slow. Immédiatement après le démarrage du slow, Samantha passait ses bras autour du cou de Nora, posant sa joue contre la sienne. L’espace d’un instant, la Quarienne resta hébétée, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains.   
Nora se disait qu’elle aurait du mal à se contenir si elle les posait sur le docteur à l’endroit indiqué, ses hanches. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire non plus. Comment prendrait le docteur du Tempête si sa partenaire n’osait pas la toucher pendant un malheureux slow ? Elle se décida donc à le faire, essayant de penser à des images désagréables pour contrôler les pulsions qui l’envahissaient alors, tandis que de nouveaux frissons parcouraient tout son corps en sentant les lignes du docteur sous ses mains.   
  
Elles revenaient au milieu de la nuit. Devant la navette, Nora la regardait en souriant. Elle s'était retenue toute la soirée et maintenant, ça la démangeait vraiment. Samantha l'avait remarqué. “Allez-vous me faire attendre avant de m’embrasser ?”   
Nora se mordait la lèvre inférieure. “Je pourrais aller bien plus loin…”   
Le sourire de Samantha grandissait. “Tant mieux alors.”   
Nora ne se fit pas prier et l'enlaça pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Dans son élan, elle poussait Samantha contre la voiture et ses baisers descendaient dans son cou. Elle avait attendu bien trop longtemps, et maintenant qu’elle avait un vrai contact physique, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Sa seule envie était de faire l’amour au docteur qui réagissait comme il se devait, actuellement.   
Samantha l’entourait de ses bras par le cou. “Allons sur le Tempête, Nora…” sa respiration accélérait tandis que les baisers dans son cou et les mains de Nora sur ses fesses faisaient effet. “Je peux sécuriser l’infirmerie.”   
Nora l’attrapait pour la porter. “J'ai très envie de toi, dans mon souvenir, c'était magnifique.” Puis l’embrassait tout en l’emmenant dans l’infirmerie du Tempête.   
Nora s’était bien trop retenue toute la soirée, et maintenant, elle était déchaînée. Une fois la porte verrouillée et la baie obstruée, Nora posa Samantha sur le bureau tout en l’embrassant. Immédiatement, elle dézippait la fermeture éclaire dans son dos et baissait le haut de sa robe jusqu’à sa taille, puis lui retirait son soutien-gorge. Samantha dénudée partiellement, elle descendit ses baisers sur sa poitrine tout en la poussant légèrement en arrière pour finir de lui retirer ses vêtements. Le corps tout entier du docteur était à elle, et Nora comptait bien en parcourir chaque centimètre carré que ce soit avec ses mains ou avec sa langue.

Samantha se laissait faire. Comme il était bon de sentir enfin la Pionnière sur elle. Ni une ni deux, elle s’était retrouvée nue face à la Quarienne qui avait stimulé chacune des zone érogènes de son torse. Sa tête était sur son bas-ventre et le docteur commençait à gémir tandis qu’elle sentait sa langue sur sa petite boule de nerf. Un sentiment de déjà vu l’envahissait et elle se demandait tout ce qu’elles avaient bien pu faire cette nuit là sur Meridiane. Après que Nora lui ait proposé de se trouver un coin tranquille, après la discussion qui avait suivie, après ce premier baiser accordé à la Pionnière sur le côté de la maison, loin des regards. Comment elles avaient fini sur ce transat ? Elle ne s’en souvenait pas. Mais actuellement, elle retrouvait le sentiment de plaisir qu’elle avait ressenti le lendemain matin quand elle essayait de se souvenir.   
Un rapide coup d’oeil sur la Pionnière lui permit de voir qu’elle avait conservé tous ses vêtements contrairement à elle. Nora avait sa main en elle et remontait ses baisers pour l’embrasser. L’occasion de réparer l’injustice qui se jouait. Mais d’abord, il faudrait lui retirer son arme que Samantha avait senti toute la soirée et qui était soigneusement cachée sous sa veste. Ensuite, elle pourrait passer à la suite.   
  
_ Bureau des Pionniers _   
  
Le lendemain soir, Nora était accoudée sur le canapé, dans le grand bureau des Pionnier vide et silencieux. Elle repensait à la nuit passée, à quel point elle avait été magique, à quel point elle avait pris son pied à faire l’amour au docteur du Tempête. Ca arrivait rarement. Rarement Nora pouvait ressentir autant de joie à donner du plaisir à quelqu’un qu’à en recevoir. Et malheureusement, elle avait dû mettre fin à ce beau moment le lendemain matin. Pas de discussion formelle pour dire si ça continue ou pas. Juste un bisou et un  _ je dois y aller _ . Mais pas de fin de non recevoir non plus.   
Nora soupirait. “J’ai envie de la revoir…”   
“N’est-ce pas une bonne chose ?” répondait son SAM.   
“C’est très rare, tu sais.”   
“Et c’est pour cela que je trouve que c’est une bonne nouvelle. Vos taux hormonaux étaient à leur maximum, cette nuit.”   
Nora étouffa un rire avant de se lever et de rejoindre le Tempête.   
  
_ Tempête _   
  
Elle arrêtait la navette devant le vaisseau et entrait directement en prenant soin qu’il n’y ait personne qui la voit. Nora soupira en entendant Gil et Liam discuter à l’étage du dessus.  _ “Comme par hasard…” _ se disait-elle, cachée derrière une caisse sous eux. Le bruit des portes du réacteur se fit entendre. Nora souria en s’assurant qu’il n’y avait plus personne puis continua rapidement son chemin jusqu’à l’infirmerie où elle trouvait Samantha lisant un datapad à son bureau, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.   
Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nora qui s’approcha doucement avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, improvisant un massage. Samantha souria en levant la tête puis se tourna. “Vous revoilà ?” demandait-elle à Nora qui l’enlaça par la taille pour l’embrasser. Le docteur ne l’avait pas rejeté, c’était déjà une bonne nouvelle pour Nora qui prit un peu d’assurance.   
Son baiser dévia dans le cou du médecin qui se laissait faire. “On pourrait nous voir, Pionnière…” s’amusa Samantha.   
Nora se crispa un court instant et prit un air hébété. “Pas faux.” Puis souria. “Mais le vaisseau est vide.” souriait-elle ensuite. “Ils sont tous partis.”   
Le sourire de Samantha grandissait. “Alors peut-être pourrions-nous profiter de ma couchette.”   
“Je vous suis…” répondait Nora en se mordant la lèvre.   
  
_ Hôpital général _   
  
Nora sortait de l’ascenseur, non sans une certaine appréhension. Pour commencer, elle était dans un hôpital, l’un des pires endroits existants dans les deux galaxies selon elle. Ensuite, elle rendait visite à Samantha sur son lieu de travail temporaire, celui qu’elle occupait quand Ryder faisait des escaldes de deux semaines. Bordel, cette femme passait son temps à travailler en fait. Pas étonnant qu’elle profitait de ses soirées libres pour un peu de libertinage avant de revoir Nora. La quarienne arpentait le dernier couloir avec appréhension, nerveuse à l’idée de surprendre le médecin en plein travail. Devant sa porte, elle hésita. Et si Samantha n’aimait pas ? Et si elle la dérangeait ? Ou pire, et si elle la trouvait collante ? Nora se frotta la nuque quand la porte s’ouvrit. Les deux femmes restèrent hébétées un court instant jusqu’à un sursaut nerveux de Nora. “Salut… ?” demandait-elle embarrassée.   
Samantha fit un grand sourire. “Je pensais justement à vous.” répondait-elle en s’accoudant sur le pas de sa porte.   
“Ah oui ?” s’amusa Nora.   
“Pionnière Voom ?” s’étonna une voix derrière elle.   
Nora se retourna et écarquilla les yeux sur l’asari. “Votre tête me dit quelque chose.”   
L’asari prit un air désabusé. “Shila, nous nous sommes rencontrées sur le Keelah Si’Yah. Moi et mes soeurs faisions partie de votre équipage.”   
Nora se gratta la tempe, essayant de se souvenir. “Hem… Salut ?”   
Samantha leva un sourcil en détaillant l’asari qui prenait un air des plus vexés.   
“Vous ne vous en souvenez pas en fait, n’est-ce pas ?” demandait-elle la voix grave.   
Les joues de Nora devinrent rosées. “Si… ?” Demandait-elle en riant bêtement. “Vous étiez sur la passerelle ?” Puis comme prise d’une illumination. “Vous m’avez reproché d’avoir attaqué. C’est ça ?”   
Shila roula des yeux. “Oui.” Puis soupira fortement. “Ravie de vous avoir revue… Enfin presque.” disait-elle en partant.   
Samantha retenait son rire en voyant partir l’asari toujours aussi vexée. “Si vous vous êtes souvenue d’elle, ça n’était pas pour ce qu’elle espérait, visiblement.”   
Nora réfléchissait tout en la voyant partir, la reluquant au passage. “On a p’tetre couché ensemble…” se disait-elle. “C’était p’tetre même ma première prise hors de la combinaison, hé hé.”   
“Un petit poisson alors.” souria Samantha en la tirant par la main dans son bureau.   
“Tu m’étonnes.” ria Nora juste avant que la porte ne se ferme.   
  
_ Tempête _   
  
Voilà une heure que Nora essayait de dormir, sur les matelas posés à même le sol dans l’infirmerie sécurisée. Voilà une heure qu’elle n’y arrivait pas et soupira, une nouvelle fois.   
“Un problème ?” souria Samantha à côté d’elle.   
Nora grimaça puis se lança essayant de gagner en assurance. “Je…” Ou pas. Elle détournait finalement le regard. “J'ai pas l’habitude de rester longtemps avec quelqu'un…”   
“Je sais. Et moi non plus.” Souriait-elle.   
Elle reprenait de l’assurance. “J’ai un truc à vous proposer. Je vais être honnête. J’aime coucher avec vous et j’aime passer du temps avec vous. Et ces derniers jours n’ont fait que confirmer mes doutes. Est-ce que ça vous dit une relation plus formelle ? Je parle pas d’un truc du genre engagement et tout.”   
Samantha réfléchissait. “Une relation libre ?”   
“Euh ouais. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je suis fidèle. Je parle pas d’une relation libertine non plus.” Elle redevenait nerveuse.   
“Donc juste une relation sans engagement.” Souriait Samantha. Elle tournait la tête en plissant le regard. “Jusqu'à ce que l’une d'entre nous se lasse ? Le temps de mes escales sur le Nexus ?”   
“Ouais, voilà. Pour les deux.” Souriait-elle. Puis elle fronçait les sourcils. “Comment ça, vous savez ?”   
Samantha se mit à rire devant le temps de réaction. “Vous êtes connue jusqu'à Meridiane pour vos multiples relations. D’autant que vous n’êtes pas passée inaperçue là-bas.”   
“Oh…” se disait Nora. Puis elle souria. “Et donc ?”   
Samantha pencha la tête en arrière pour y réfléchir quelques instant, blottie contre Nora qui avait un bras autour de son cou. “D’accord.” En cet instant, elle repensait à ce que disait Kali, à toutes les remarques qu’elle subissait en étant obligée de les supporter sans répondre. Elle se disait qu’au moins, elle pourrait jubiler intérieurement à sa prochaine réflexion et se dire que même si Kali ne l’aimait pas, au moins ça n’était pas le cas de sa mère. Et puis elle avait bien envie de lui donner tort au sujet d’elle. Sans compter qu’elle aussi aimait beaucoup ses contacts avec la Pionnière. “Par ailleurs, je pense qu’on peut cesser les politesses et se tutoyer.” Ajoutait-elle en souriant.   
Le sourire de Nora grandissait. “Tu m’en vois ravie.” Lui disait-elle avant de l’embrasser et de la pousser en arrière tout en la caressant. Puis elle levait la tête. “Au fait, t’es fidèle ?”   
Samantha se mettait à rire. “Oui, Nora.” Puis songeuse. “Remarque, ça fait longtemps que j’ai pas eu de relation de longue durée.” Devant l’air hébété de Nora, elle se remettait à rire. “Je plaisante. Je suis une exclusivité qui aime les exclusivités.”   
Nora souriait. “Cool alors.” Puis recommençait à l’embrasser.


End file.
